Fate Unseen: For better or worse
by Riy
Summary: Set near the end of 3x13. Merlin and Lancelot spot the Cup of Life to destroy the Immortal Army. It is within reach, yet the Witch Queen Morgana, herself, stands in their way. Not everything is as it seems, though friends do die and some who were once enemies become friends. However, is it for better or the worse? Genre: Epic- Queen Morgana & Mergana & Arthur's legendary knights
1. Fate Unseen Begins

**___-*_MOVE ON TO CHAPTER 2 TO READ THE STORY*-**

**_Updated 7/16/14_**

_______Because chapter 1 is so small- I crushed 1+2 together. _THIS CHAPTER IS REFERENCE(LOCATIONS/CHARACTERS/TERMS) 

_I added this because the story will get complex plus the update time. This chapter can give you a reminder of who is who and what is what._

_**For full image of Story Cover Photo and Map there is a link for each on my profile page.**  
_

* * *

**A BBC's Merlin Fan fiction**

"Fate Unseen: For better or worse"

Rated: TEEN to MATURE(Adult Situations, Graphic Scenes, Language, Minor Sensuality)

Genre: Fantasy (Epic, Romance/Drama)+(adventure)

Main Characters: Merlin, Morgana, Lancelot

Supporting Characters: Freya, Guinevere, Gwaine, Mordred, Morgause, Uther

New Supporting Characters: Balin, Eric, Lot, Lucan, Seiri

Romances: [Merlin, Morgan], [Lancelot, Guinevere]

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC series, locations, characters, and parts of the story. However, many of the parts and characters of the story I do. You can find them listed in the characters section._**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES(6/26/14)**

_**Prologue:** Fate Unseen (Chapters 1-5)_

_**ACT I:** Setting the Board (Chapters 6-15*)_

___**ACT II:** War Leads to Peace (Chapters x-x)_

* * *

**What the story is about: **I know that _Merlin_ is a family show with their own view on the Arthurian Legends, but I feel that it is just filled with plot holes. I could probably go ahead and write my own version, but I like the setting that BBC has. I want to make it darker like Camelot is suppose to be, but keep the innocence of the main characters as they are still in their early 20s. I'm thinking that Merlin and Morgana are around 22 or so- BBC didn't make it very specific.

It will be an Epic Fantasy story following multiple characters as they endeavor to rule over the Brittonic kingdoms. If you need an example, it will be like _Game of Thrones_, but not near as many twists to the plot. It is more the concept and style. I like the more graphic(not held back) type of stories where they aren't afraid to kill the characters in the name of good plot. Do not misunderstand me, I hate it when the _good_ characters are killed off and you are stuck with the bad…which seems to happen a lot. Additionally, as _Game of Thrones, _"Fate Unseen" will follow multiple characters in Dark Age Britain as they explore and conquer the island. Below, I have devised a basic reference to much of the material presented in the story. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading.

**Story Direction: **There are already so many stories about King Arthur Pendragon…but what about his sister? In some of the legends, she could have been the legitimate heir of Camelot. The point being is that this is the story about Morgana aiming to be queen. It has a few twists from the alternate universe setting. Over all, it is much more difficult for a woman to come into power back then. She will face impossible odds, but nothing is impossible when you have the best of friends.

**Notes:** Yes, it is only Arthur/Gwen for the first 5 chapters- but I can't change the original story immediately. Because it wouldn't make sense. A heads up for Die hard Arthur fans, enjoy his lead role for now because it will not last. This is not a happy story for him.

**Future:** I already have a lot of sequel material, but I will have to see how well this turns out. You will understand once we reach the end. It is all planned out.

* * *

**STORY REFERENCE(6/20/14)**

**Time Period**: Arthur and the legends were created within the time periods of 10th/11th century A.D when in reality it was 5th/6th centuries A.D. where the britons were brutish warlords that fought like unruly savages. Well…that is no fun, I say. I must agree with the later century views, HOWEVER, I want to take it farther than that. I'm placing it in the 12/13th where the armor and weapons are the fiercest. This creates the most diverse warlike cultures in northern Europe come together for a fight. The Scots(picts) with the unmatched strength, the britons and welsh with the honor and skill, and the Anglo/saxons with the brutality. There will be grand castles that had never existed and

**Notes about the Facts**: This story is ramping up to have many details and locations. Every story or fact is completely different from one source to the next. Therefore, for the sake of time I will stage Camelot out of Viroconium (once a roman castle) ruling the Kingdoms of Powys and Rheged. Both kingdoms which both were supposedly the strongest British Kingdoms at the time though there where are a 100 different reasons each why it could or could not be Camelot. For the sake of the story…many of the kingdoms will be combined into larger and more powerful ones. Those who need an elongated explanation… please read on.

**Locations of Ruling Cultures: **This is the simple version of the locations: Albion(check the terms bellow) was divided into five sections. The easiest way to envision is to actually see the map. I created one in photoshop just for the story: **There is a link on my profile page,** because I can not place it anywhere else. 

The first section is Scotland across the small stretch of land from Edinburgh. From Hadrian's wall to the south(straight down the middle of Britain), the Britons and Welsh reside to the west and the Angles and the Saxons to the East. The Angle's held the North( East Mercia/Northumbria, East Anglia) while the Saxons held the South(London area: Wessex, Essex, Sussex, Kent) of their section. On the opposite side…well the Welsh held Wales and the Britons held the rest. If you want more specific details, search google for '(5th or 6th) century map of Britain' and try and sort through the mess as every single map will state something different.

* * *

**Clarification of terms (****6/20/14)**:

**Britons**: Were a celtic people of southern Britain that were assimilated into English, Welsh, and French societies. The majority of the ethnic group were called Bretons: It is the race of people that migrated from Brittany, France to the island of Britain in 3rd century A.D. Many migrated back after the Anglo-Saxon invasions.

Where as the commonly confused, 'British' is currently what the people are called in today's world. The term was created in 1707 to develop bonding between the unification of Scotland with England and Wales. That was when the Kingdom of England became the Kingdom of Great Britain.

**Albion**: Another name for the Island of Britain. Includes the territories of the later kingdoms of England, Scotland, and Wales.

**The Old North:** The Briton's use to call the lands in-between northern England and southern Scotland as the the _Hen Ogledd, _Welsh for the 'Old North.' In short history, the 'Men of the North' were, very strong, native Britons tribes. They, later, began to assimilate into Anglian Northumbria in the 7th century.

**The Wall:** When I refer to the wall, I mean Hadrian's wall separating England and Scotland. There was a second wall, further north, however it was abandoned after 20 years of use- so I won't even refer to that at all.

* * *

—**Military Ranks and Classes:**

Medieval history is not very specific in the terms of rank as there hardly was any. There was royalty, knights, professional soldiers, mercenaries, and levy troops (otherwise known as militia).

Professional soldiers were rare until he 15th century where tactics became more than Merlin's claim of "Blunging each other to death"- which was true. It is possible that the Britons had a standing army since they were the remnants of Romano Britain. How else could they hold off a superior force such as the Anglo-Saxons for three hundred years? We'll never know, records are almost nonexistent and are derived from theories. It is, however, known that the Saxons did have professional armies though were severely less disciplined than that of the Roman Legions.

So that leaves knights, mercenaries, and levies. A knight was generally too proud to fight with common men and sat on their high horses to ride into battle. I'm not sure that this is safer or worse? Because being on a massive horse with shining armor makes you a pretty good target for a pike or crossbow. Anyway… _The Prince_ by Nicolo Machiavelli has the correct explanation on the use of mercenaries.

_"Mercenaries and auxiliaries are useless and dangerous; and if one holds his state based on these arms, he will stand neither firm nor safe; for they are disunited, ambitious and without discipline, unfaithful, valiant before friends, cowardly before enemies; they have neither the fear of God nor fidelity to men, and destruction is deferred only so long as the attack is; for in peace one is robbed by them, and in war by the enemy. The fact is, they have no other attraction or reason for keeping the field than a trifle of stipend, which is not sufficient to make them willing to die for you. They are ready enough to be your soldiers whilst you do not make war, but if war comes they take themselves off or run from the foe;" _Machiavelli goes on in chapters 12 and 13 and gives reasons and examples of the importance of using your country's own men. He lived in a time before better examples: The French proved that mercenaries are useless multiple times in the Hundred Years War and the French Revolution. The US Colonies in the American Revolution are, also, a huge example.

**Man-at-arms: **The term, itself, is mixed up in history. It is seen as an armored, professional soldier who usually has very good weapons and armor. However, this could be seen as a knight. The references also state that not all Men-at-arms are knights. Where does that leave us? I personally believe that a knight would not be degrade themselves in being called anything less than a noble and being placed on the same pedestal as a soldier. This is not to say that In my story, they are soldiers who are similar to knights, but I will specify them as commoners who are trained to be warriors(professional soldiers). They are given heavy chain mail, a good sword, and a common horse.

**Vassal Knight vs. Kingdom Knight: **Many knights swore themselves to a lord who in turn swore themselves to the crown. BBC set up the knight system awkwardly in "Merlin." The Knights Of Camelot appeared to be the sole knight order who was lead the crowned prince of Camelot. This system would be impossible as it would leave many of the lords too dependent on the King. They would be unable to enforce the law or repel mere bandits without knights to command the guard. Yes, they could have militia, but they are no comparison to an educated noble.

* * *

**THE KINGDOMS IN THE STORY(6/17/14)**

After sorting through with bait of research+ BBC's created kingdoms. Uther always talks about the "Five Kingdoms." Some may be referenced, and the some will be in the story. This is just kind of a starting chart…all will be explain in the story.

**-**The Brittonic Kingdoms Alliance

**Camelot**: King Uther Pendragon -_Protectorate: Gawant: Lord Godwyn-_

**Gododdin** (Scotland:Edinburgh area): King Lot Luwddoc _-Protectorate: Essetir: King Cenred-_

**Dumnonia**: King Geraint Llyngesoc -_Protectorate: Cornwall: King Mark (technically a duke)_

**Strathclyde** (Scotland: Glasglow area): King Donald Hen

**Durotriges** (Somerset, Dorset, and Wiltshire): King Alined

**-**Minor Brittonic Kingdoms

**Nemeth**: King Rodor _-Vassal: Odin's former Kingdom(assumed after his death)_

**Sarrum**: The Sarrum ((Mercenary Warlord-Doesn't own land))

_Galloway: ((Fisher King's Land) Southwest of Strathclyde)_

**Cameliard: **King Leo de Grance

**New Rheged: **King Urien Rheged

**-**Welsh Kingdoms:

**Caerleon**: King Caerleon

**Rience:** King Rience

**-**Saxon Kingdoms:

**Essex**

**Sussex**

**-**Anglish Kingdoms:

**Mercia:** King Bayard

**Northumbria**

**Bernicia **(Scotland: East of Gododdin)

* * *

*Gododdin is in southern Scotland(The Old North). It is in the middle of three different cultures and will inherit a bit from all three: Anglish, Brittonic, and Pictish/Scottish.

**I'm not using any other Welsh or Scottish kingdoms for a couple reasons. One: They are too busy dealing with their own issues to worry about what the Britons were doing. And Two: Most of the names do not have a French or English translation which just makes it a pain to write with.

***Anglo-Saxon kingdoms are still a WIP since most of the work will be original. They were a bigger threat than Morgana's thugs(with a dragon). I intend to rectify that, but it won't be until later.

* * *

**CHARACTERS(7/16/14)**

**_NEW ARTHURIAN MYTHOLOGY CHARACTERS:_**

+**King Donald Hen:** King of the Northern Kingdom of Strathclyde. He has many sons that are very ambitious. Not many of the Northern nobles care for him because of his over abundance of arrogance.

**King Leo De Grance: **King of the Kingdom of Cameliard. He is married to Queen Caron. They have no heirs. Once a friend of King Uther Pendragon, but now they disagree on the continued war against the Old Religion.

_Based on on Guinevere's father in the stores(not the poems): King Leondegrance. He was one of Arthur's most supportive allies. He married his daughter to Arthur- I'm not sure if it was before or after they fell in love. It was said he was the one who gave Arthur the round table as a dowery for the wedding._

**King Lot Luwddoc:** A legendary king of the northern Britannic kingdoms. King Lot rules over the Kingdom of Gododdin and Orkney with his wife, Queen Elaine. He is a large man and fierce in combat. Trained from birth, he became a shrewd tactician and held back the Angles from pushing into Scotland. Instead of Harridan's wall protecting Gododdin, the Angles use it to protect themselves from Lot. Though he sounds like a hero, Lot is considered savage, unmannered, and impossible to engage in a treaty when he has a grudge. Most kings of the British lowlands are glad that he has no real ambition beyond war with the Angles.

The Kingdom of Gododdin always ruled over the Kingdom of Essetir of the British lowlands. It was the responsibility of the King's royal family to protect and maintain both kingdoms of the south and the north. So it had been tradition that the crowned prince would rule Gododdin and the next in line would rule Essetir. It was King Cenred Luwddoc, Lot's brother who had inherited Essetir.

In the legends he was married to Morgause, though the BBC version does not support this.

+**King Urien Rheged:** One of the most battle proven kings of the Old North. He was a stanch ally of Uther Pendragon until Uther changed direction and attacked Urien's assets. Uther ended up stealing Urien's kingdom. Obviously, a grudge remains.

+**Prince Cedic Hen: **The eldest son of King Donald.

**Prince Hoel Luwddoc: **Named after his Grandfather: Gorlois of Cornwall with a welsh variation. He is the son of Lot and Elaine Luwddoc and heir to the kingdom of Gododdin. Still a boy at 17, he works hard to prove his worth to his father. He is becoming skilled at combat because of the warlike culture of his kingdom.

+**Prince Owain Rheged: **The second son of King Urien. He was proclaimed the heir of Rheged after Urien's first son walked out on his kingdom.

+**Princess Tania Luwddoc: **Daughter of Lot and Elaine Luwddoc. She is the youngest of her family at age 15. She is a quiet girl and not much is known about her.

**Sir Balan:** One of the noblest knights of Camelot. He is the last line of defense in the name of justice. He stayed in Camelot to try and save lives under Uther's nose. He is skilled with the sword and shield, but not as talented as some of the more legendary knights of Camelot. He has a brother, Sir Balin who is also a Knight of Camelot, but has not been seen for some time.

+**Sir Balin:** A knight who had had decided to quest for the sake of people who could not help themselves instead of bowing to serve the former Prince Arthur. He never got along with Arthur when they were young. Balin use to criticize the prince every attempt he could when Arthur was cruel to the common man.

From the _Story of Sir Balin_ and _Tale of Balen_ - both of which are good, short reads.

**Sir Caradoc:**A knight under King Uther Pendragon. He was the largest man in the Arthurian stories. He was obviously called the 'Huge.' He and his brother, Sir Turquine, liked to capture things and let them rot in prison. Of corse I added the part about torture. Obviously he has a past time.

**Sir Ector:** In the Arthurian legends, Sir Ector was a friend of Merlin's who lived near London. In this story, he is a former knight of Camelot who comes out of retirement to instruct new knights since the fall of Prince Arthur.

**Sir Kay:** Son of Sir Ector and childhood friends with the Prince Arthur. He is considered the most loyal of Camelot's knights and would follow the line of Pendragons until he dies.

**Sir Lucan le Aigle: **He is the last of the Le Aigles of Lindsey, youngest son of Duke Corneus and the brother of Sir Bedivere. When his mother was still pregnant with Lucan, His father was murdered with poison in his own castle before King Bayard took the Provence.

With the loss of his father and his home in Lindsey, Lucan and Bedivere grew up under the graces of King Uther Pendragon. 16 years later, his brother fell while battling the Questing Beast with the Prince Arthur. After that day, Lucan trained day and night to prove himself worth of his brother's place. Eventually, Prince Arthur was proud of the young Lucan's dedication to become a worthy knight. On that very day, he became Sir Lucan, the youngest Knight of Camelot.

**Queen Elaine Luwddoc:** Twin sister of the witch, Morgause. She is the only one of Vivienne's children not in the possession of magic.,y the nearby king of Dumnonia who kept the province under his rule. Later, Elaine was delivered news by Morgause that Morgana had, luckily, been saved by Uther Pendragon. She was now living in Camelot, though Elaine could never seem to be able to contact her. I terms of age, Elaine and Morgause are around 8 years older than Morgana- who is just slightly younger than Arthur(its not possible to tell- I thought she was older- but some of the facts are almost more convincing that she is still younger than Arthur, but older than Merlin.) In the legends- she is far older than Arthur- though they had the same mother too.

* * *

**_ARTHURIAN INSPIRED:_**

**Sir Eric Rheged:** A middle aged knight who had fought in many battles against the northern armies of Picts and Angles. From his past experiences, he is incredibly skilled with the sword and tracking men. He is a vassal of Duke Raynor and serves the man faithfully for an unknown reason. In Eric's youth, it was said that he suffered at the hands of a sorcerer and has taken up Uther's fight in Camelot's north to wipe out magic from the lands.

_Based on_ the _Grail knight, Sir Geraint I read that he was already in the show, but I must have zoned out during that part. Anyway, he was apparently on the skill level of Gwaine, Lancelot, and Tristan who were all legendary warriors. So I will put in a different version of him. If Merlin and Morgana get all the good knights they will kick the crap out of Uther. He is also based on the character: Sir Yvain, the Knight of the Lion._

**Queen Caron De Grance: **Queen of Cameliard. She is married to King Leo with no heirs. In all of the Arthurian Stories there is no mention as to who Legend Guinevere's mother was. Therefore, I had to create her. (Still Working on the back story, Im not sure I need one.) BBC Guinevere's mother has already died…atleast I swear that's so.

* * *

**_ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:_**

**Calvin Bury:** A peasant of Castle Pendragon who was wrongly sentenced to death for conspiring with a sorcerer. He is just one of the many to have been killed in the madness of Uther Pendragon's hatred of magic.

**Duke Raynor Briane:** Duke of Cumberland and Lord of Carlisle Castle(make believe), the last Northern defense of Camelot. The Castle was built just a few miles south of Hadrian's Wall to defend the river leading into the heart of Camelot. He is the average Briton nobleman, save for a skill in engineering and his devotion to God. Though it is required to be a tactician while leading a border castle, he is not. To make up for his faults, the Duke commands many knights that handle military affairs.

**Leonis Hearitor:** A master of deception and assassination. He serves Uther Pendragon as long as the pay and the work is to his taste.

**Lord Gawin:** Uther Pendragon's advisor on the noble houses' affairs and relations within the kingdom. He is a skilled statesman and is well spoken.

**Lord Lewenhart:** Uther Pendragon's trusted military adviser and old friend.

**Man-at-arms Finn:** Soldier of Camelot who broke his arm while raising conflict against Sir Eric before they found Morgana and her knights. He is a oaf of a man. Has no real discipline.

+**Man-at-arms Lugh: **Soldier of Camelot. He is assigned with Finn and Steward's troop.

+ **Night Captain William Kinler: **Guard Captain of the night shift in Carohaise under King Leo de Grance.

**Man-at-arms Steward: **Soldier of Camelot who took a beating from Finn before they found Morgana and her knights. He is the kind of man who fears that if he does something wrong the wrath of God will be on his ass.

**+Serena: **A magic user that serves the Lady of the Lake.

**Servant Graham: **Servant to the house of Luwddoc, specifically King Lot.

**Sir Bryce of Carlisle: **Knight of Carlisle. He serves Duke Raynor Braine in the defense of northern Camelot

**Sir Perith Linche:** A knight of Uther Pendragon who served in the Purge by killing claimed sorcerers and druids. His old sword was stained with blood and was given a replacement named SorcerersBane in honor of his service to the crown of Camelot.

**+Velaira: **A magic user that serves the Lady of the Lake.

* * *

_End Reference_


	2. The Love of Camelot & The Witch Queen

**Chapter I**

**"****The Meaning of the Love of Camelot"**

_Arthur…_

As the sun set, a hue of lovely indigo settled in for the night. The color, itself, brought forth the feeling of a peaceful evening. The streets were empty and the taverns full. The children sleep and the people eat. However, everything was a falsely, conveyed impression that the citizens of Camelot were content.

The new sovereign has murdered many of the innocent and brought chaos to the lands. The peace was a lie, falsely in place of pure fear. It was truly dangerous to be inside the walls of Camelot. No one knew if merely attending a public event could end in an early demise. The people wish to see their favored son return. He was the face of justice in the land even when Uther forsakes those of common blood. They wish that the Prince Arthur will come home and put an end to the evil that is the Witch Queen Morgana. None, now, know that all will soon receive their wish.

As the final daylight withdrew from the tree tops, Arthur Pendragon and his fiercely, loyal knights crept into Castle Pendragon through the ancient siege tunnels. After the takeover, the usurper queen rounded up all of Camelot's loyal soldiers and knights. That being said, the first order of business was to free them. And as Arthur reaches the end of the tunnels, he leads his knights fearlessly throughout the dungeons while capturing the enemy guards along the way. Soon many of Camelot's brave are to be set free.

"Despite what my father believes, no man is worth less than the other. All of you will be returned to freedom and together we will take back the kingdom!" Arthur proudly states to his newly freed knights. They soon found his father, Uther Pendragon in a cell. The ragged king was still in a state of shock on the account of his dearest daughter's betrayal. Because of Uther's mental state, some of the newly, freed knights had to guide the king away from the fighting.

As they continued to rally the prisoners, Arthur, Elyan, Gwaine, Leon, and Percival became surrounded in the pits of the dungeons. The enemy was endless, relentless and undying. What could be done against such a force? At this point, Arthur is willing to concede that there is no way to avoid death.

YET, If death is to come, Arthur would welcome it with open arms knowing that he is beside worthy men with freedom burning in his heart. _I will not die a coward! I will not live a life of hiding, a lie knowing that my people suffer because I did not try! I will live for my dearest, Guinevere who is the flame of my heart that sends all darkness into the abyss. _He then remembers his last memorable moment with her that was but a few hours ago.

_Arthur stopped Guinevere from turning away from him. He could not leave her for, likely, the last time without expressing how he feels._

_"__Guinevere, If i don't come back-" Her expression turns afraid before interrupting his likely heroic monologue._

_"__No, Arthur you will come back to me. I know it because… of when I watched you last night." Her exotic, carmel skin beyond beautiful in the midst of the soft, radiant light emitting from a nearby torch. After knowing her for years he is still dumbstruck by her presence. On the inside and the out, there is no one else like her in this world. He listens to her as she continues to pour her heart out. "That speech… you gave us hope. Something to believe in. Now, more than ever, I see the king that you will become," She pauses and looks at Arthur with glistening eyes, tears that need not be shed. "I'm so proud of you, my Arthur."_

_Her words impact Arthur and he feels that he cannot breath. She rarely expresses such emotions of her belief in him. Her words are felt in his very soul and he cannot express truly how much he feels in that very moment. As her looks down at her, he sees the look in her eyes and he knows at the moment that she feels exactly the same._

_Forces pull them slowly together similar to a powerful magnet. He meets her lips softly and then pulls her in for a passionate embrace. Her lips, sweeter than than the freshest strawberry makes every moment pure bliss. He never believed in love until he fell for her. But, he had a duty to Camelot and ever so slowly he backed away from the kiss. As they move from each other's arms, he knows that if he survives, it will be because of her._

_"__I love you, Guinevere. When I come back, things will be different."  
_

* * *

_Lancelot…_

_Lancelot observed Guinevere and Arthur from afar. He knew that they were together and that he lost his chance, long ago, when he had left her. He felt unworthy of being a knight, and unworthy of her. Then, he lost his chance when Arthur realized how special Guinevere truly was._

_It was too late and Lancelot loved her so much that he could not begin to understand. But that did not matter to him. He felt that if Guinevere was happy, so was he. Nonetheless, the matter still can be a burden to the heart. _

_He could take the pain. He learned to grow from it. Serving Camelot is the greatest honor and if he were to give up his love. He would do it for the greater good. It is what a true knight would have done and Lancelot was determined to be just that._

_He knows that he is not alone in such a mind set. Merlin and he were alike more in heart than he had realized before. As he pondered, he now understood the true meaning of the cry: "For the love of Camelot."  
_

* * *

_Arthur…_

A clash of steel brought Arthur back from the thoughts of his love. Yes, he will live for his Guinevere! He **will** live for his people! He **will** live for the justice needed in Camelot!

Arthur feels the pulsation of his new found confidence, it was the likes of which he has never before felt. The aura of perseverance spreads to his men and Arthur shouts out, possibly, his last war cry. _Better make it memorable…_"**If we are to die, we die fighting! Let them remember that we did not wait for the noose! Let them remember the Knights of the Round! FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!"**

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" The knights echo with a ferocity of a thousand men and push back the villains. Even so, how long can the desperate champions endure? The citadel's warning bells bellow across the city ushering a seemingly endless supply of soldiers to the usurper's defense. It was only but a matter of time.

* * *

_Lancelot and Merlin…_

As the battle rages on in other parts of the castle, the secretly, powerful Merlin and his friend, the gallant Sir Lancelot purse the end of the unnatural tyranny that is Morgana's immortal army.

They hear the bells cry throughout the halls and fear for Arthur and his men. They needed to hurry and knock out the blood inside of the Cup of Life!

Rushing down the corridors, they were surprised at the lack of guards. Soon, the warlock and the knight locate the hall they were searching for. As they enter the room, Merlin had realized the entire time that it had been too easy. The cup was being guarded by a single soul. But, it was no mere soldier or sorcerer. It is the Witch Queen, herself, and she appeared to be very unamused.

* * *

**Chapter II**

**"The Witch Queen's Odyssey"**

_Morgana…_

_Mere moments in the past…_

The cool air of the night licks across her near flawless skin as she observes the view of the city from her balcony. Although, it was not just **the** city now. It is **her** _city_. **And**, It is **her **kingdom. She was the Lady Morgana no longer. She **is the **Queen Morgana. Oh how it all brings back such lovely memories! The most prominent one claiming the fear in her father's face as she seized the throne.

As the Queen, the position brings with it many titles, such as those that include the prominently famous title of **the** Witch Queen of Camelot or, of course, **the** Wicked Witch of Camelot. Both named so by Uther Pendragon's so righteous, but not so-sadly, imprisoned knights. She scoffs in utter annoyance. _The spiteful little creatures they are nothing but boogymen to all who practice magic. I will break these so called knights to my will. And if not, each one's blood _**_will spill _**_like the flowing of their _capes…

The outwardly, cold hearted queen sighs for a moment as the brutal memories of her own wickedness flood back into existence.

_As the crowd assembled for the public hearing for the former Knights of Camelot, Morgana and her sister, Morgause, advanced towards the exterior royal dais. From this high point above the citadel's courtyard, the citizens look up in fear._

_Morgause noticed Morgana's hesitant expression. "Morgana, when you receive the knights, you must not falter and give no quarter. You must show them that you are in control. Be brave, all will be well, my sister."_

_Morgana nods, trying to bypass the subject, "I understand, but I hope it does not come to such measures." _

_Morgause wasn't satisfied with the answer. She turned Morgana around to face her. "Uther would do worse, never forget that. What has to be done is the lesser evil." Morgana nodded a few times uncomfortably and gave the order to receive the knights._

_The crowd parted to form a large oval in the square. They all watched with anticipation and curiosity. No one knew what could happen. The knights were lead out of the dungeons and were pushed in front of the queen. _

_"I will give you this last chance to pledge your allegiance to me. Do so now or forever consequences." Morgana glares down at the prisoners in the courtyard. And notices Sir Leon's smirk. On a platform below, a troop of archers prepare their crossbows. The knights believed it was they who would pay the price. Oh they were never, before, so wrong._

_"LONG LIVE THE KING!" They all yelled. Typical defiance in the face of death. Morgana wanted to laugh, she had that same resolve and would do the same. She somehow managed to keep a straight face from her amusement as Morgause would have not been pleased._

_'THEY DARE MOCK! Do not relent, sister. You know what you must do.' Morgause telepathically seethed in Morgana's mind._

_Morgana fought with herself a moment before deciding not to disappoint her sister. "Perhaps this will help you change your mind." With a swipe of her hand it sent all the crossbows upon the unsuspecting crowd. It rained death and blood as they attempted to flee the scene, but it was too late._

She shook her head coming back the present with half felt regret. _It was unfortunate that so many of the commoners had to die for the knights' insolence. If they will not break on their own, they should do so for the sake of the people. Killing the knights themselves would solve nothing. But, Uther has trained his hounds so _**_very_**_ well. They care nothing for the common man. A knight would bow his knee before wishing harm upon others. I thought perhaps they would change if I would bring harm upon the people. It appears we need new knights after all, s_he reasoned with herself, trying to make sense of things.

Although, something in the back of her mind tells her that what she did was wrong. It tells her that she is now everything that she feared to become. A twisted version of her father, Uther. Hypocrite, tyrant, and…murderer are traits that she never wanted. _When have I changed so much?_

The constant flood of thoughts force tears through the seemingly impenetrable, blacking, iced heart of the witch. The internal war rages like no battle she has ever fought. It is neigh unbearable! She can feel her willpower tearing at the seams. It is desperate to get a breath from below the plunging depths of chaos. _Maybe all the innocents did not have to die. _**_You are being a stupid, childish, little girl._**_ Why would Morgause, my sister, suggest such evil!? Those people didn't need to die…Maybe this really is all wrong. _**_You are wrong. Revenge for your kind, all those who have magic, is what is important. _**_Revenge? Yes, but we have achieved that? _**_Those who do not have magic will seek to destroy us. We have to show them the consequences of such as pursuit. _**_Why, why, why?! Innocents do not deserve such. Killing is not the way. I AM NOT like that-_**_ shut up, Morgana. They do not understand you. Just like Merlin. _**_I..no. Merlin had to have a reason. Why did Merlin poison me? _**_He did and that is all that matters. Betrayal… _**_I don't understand- _**_Just how Uther did not understand. So alike. Like father…like daughter-_**_NO! I'll never be like him! Uther Pendragon. is. a. MONSTER! _**_Now…so are you(laughs)_**_! No…I… These thoughts. They are not of my own! Dear gods…I..I must be losing my mind! _**_Yes, you doubt yourself. _**_No, No! Please Leave! _**_Never_**_!- _

The sentry alarm blares throughout the citadel shattering Morgana from her crazed thoughts. She locks away her heart, sealing it once more, becoming cold and forgotten. She wants to scream in frustration, but decides that it would be merely a waste of time. Moving quickly, the queen leaves the small balcony to retrieve her armor. Unlike Arthur, she did not require a servant in the equipping of armor. It was just another way she felt superior to the fool.

Morgana begins to undress, revealing her creamy skin and pulls on the first layer of her armor. In the mean time, she has thoughts on what could be her victory. _Arthur, my dearest brother, I knew that you would not hide forever. Now you are pulled into my trap and it has finally come time to see who is better with the sword. Yes, Camelot will run red once again. Victory is assured._ She smirks and pulls the strap of the plate on her shoulder, securing it in place.

As Morgana begins to leave the room she decides to listen to the feel of her magic. A small sensation pulls at her to defend the cup. She can not help but suspect that the meddling servant, Merlin, was involved somehow. Oh how she will enjoy watching his fear as she gushingly drains the blood from his slit throat. He will understand betrayal only in death.

* * *

_Lancelot…_

_In the present…_

Lancelot carefully walks into the wide hall alongside Merlin and witnesses a deathly beautiful sight. The Queen Morgana Pendragon stands before the Cup of Life in a regal fashion. She appeared impatient and bored while her hand graced the pommel of her sword of which still yet lies in its sheath.

Her hair, the darkest of ebony was highlighted by a soft blue in the night. It flowed down her back in graceful curls, erratically tangled because of an unseen insanity. Moonlight poured through the windows fashioning an unearthly glow to her lusciously ivory skin. However, unlike the last time Lancelot saw the Lady Morgana, she did not wear so much white makeup. It was rather unbecoming of her and dulled her lovely features. And her once, precious viridescent eyes that made men fall to their knees shinned no more with kindness and compassion, but with utter hatred. They were no longer the color of emeralds but the flowing that of venom steering away the mightiest of warriors.

Nevertheless the queen stood a warrior, herself. She existed as a thunderous goddess with a gleaming mail hauberk adorning from her slender figure. A striking, beautifully crafted Cuirass positioned itself above the mail split between her chest. The top portion formed a gorget overlapped by a rather imposing set of pauldrons that together prevented a mortal blow to her entire upper body. As a whole, she appeared as a force of nature and her expression a terrifying, compete, icy, embrace of calm.

As the two men studied her for a moment. She took notice and Morgana's blood red lips formed into her obnoxiously evil smirk. What strangely appeared to be odd was that she never noticed Lancelot. Her eyes were fixed with purpose at the man beside him. He senses a history between two and that this might not be his battle. Not that he could much against the witch. Better that he held off any guards that come this way.

"Be careful, my friend. You are the real knight here and I have faith in you." Lancelot says while he nods his head in respect and moves outside to guard the door. _Only Merlin can fight her and live. He will win this and be the unsung hero and that does not bother him. There is and will be no greater man._

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

Morgana slightly chuckles at Lancelot's withdraw. That was rather foolish of him to leave the poor, stupid, and useless servant to fight **her**! Did the fool even have a chance against her? But once again, it is her and Merlin in a final showdown. Such seems to happen to them often. And she does so enjoy his desperate banner. _It is almost cute._

"So, here we are again, Merlin," Morgana teases, her tone was seductive and full of ice. It could lure a man to his doom and be powerless against her will. Merlin doesn't have the will to respond is powerless against her minor ploy.

Morgana decides to play with Merlin a little before the inevitably quick showdown. She laughs internally thinking of the tiny bump on her road to victory. The boy is terrible with a sword and has no magic. What chance could this meddling fool have? Yes, she will have her fun first. He still has so much betrayal and frustration that he has to make up for.

She squares her shoulders and pushes her chest out while shifting her weight on her back leg. Her head tilts inquisitively with a smile and bores her eyes into him. They shine with lust towards him. Merlin locks up and has trouble breathing. _LOOK AWAY!_ He can not help but squirm nervously under her obvious scrutiny. He is furious that she can make he blush! She is his enemy! He attempts to look at her with ferocity and fails as he begins to study her.

Under closer inspection, there were smudges under her eyes that are trying to conceal very dark rings. _I wonder if this is what her dreams do to her. Is she slowly becoming insane over time or could it be something else? _He thought that the healing bracelet that Morgause has given her would stop her visions as it has done in the past. He grimaced at the thing fixed on her wrist resting on pommel of her sword. He never liked the so-called healing bracelet as it appears to reek of evil. Or maybe he was just imagining it because Morgause gave it to her.

Merlin realizes that he has been staring at her daftly and brings himself out of his stupor. It was time confront her. "Morgana, you need to stop this. This isn't like you! When i met you, if you ever had the chance to be a queen you would have been a great one! What you are doing is wrong…and you would have killed yourself before murdering the innocent."

"You are always so right, Merlin. Although… were you right when you gave that poor, naive girl, your friend that trusted you, poison? She choked to death in horrifying pain in front of you, while you merely watched. You killed that woman, MERLIN! And now after everything, it sounds as though you can't live with the consequences of your own doing! And it is not as though we have been through this before?! How many times must I remind you that you could never understand! People like you, without magic, will never allow my kind to live! Not while the Pendragons yet live. I will not live in fear of death merely drawing breath. And I will not bend my knee to a legacy of genocide. SO what if I had killed on the throne? Great change cannot occur without struggle. If a few die so that all can live in piece then so be it."

Merlin sighed. Just like every other time, no matter what he says to her, she becomes angry and her words return like a dagger through the heart. It has been nearly two years since they were friends and became enemies, but it is still so difficult to see her like this. He feels that her fall was his fault. He should have told her of his magic. He should have guided her in her frightened state. He should have told her just as he could now. But it is too late, that secret is the only thing giving him an advantage at this point. Maybe this could have been avoided. Even so, when has the Great Dragon ever been wrong…?

"Morgana, you are right. And I hope that whatever happens, that you will one day forgive me. However, most of all, you are wrong! I told you that I understand. People will accept magic, but not when its used for evil! Actions like this will only harden Arthur's heart. He knows in his heart that his father is wrong. You just have to give him a chance! Please, Morgana try! I believe that your heart believes in doing the right thing. I believe in you."

For a moment it seems that he got through to her, but once again, it was as though she didn't understand the words. It was just like the last confrontation in the crypt. She fails to see reason, which was so unlike the woman he knew before. That Morgana was intelligent, passionate and would stand up for the right thing.

He quickly is filled with memories of the innocence that they both shared at the time. He missed the trait to see the good in everyone. And then it was all over. When he poisoned her, Morgana was not the only one to lose a part of themselves'. What good still exists a world that can warp two close friends in betraying each other? And the worst part is that now, he could do it again and it would be easier.

"There might have been a time when I could trust what you say…But, no, I'm sorry, it is too late for waiting games. Arthur is too much like his father. He is a Pendragon and will continue to murder those with magic! It will end here and now with his death." Merlin can believe how much she sounds like Uther._ When has she changed so much? Is this my doing again? _He sighed in shame. At this point it was too late for anything else. Merlin supposed that he should just taunt her and prepare for her retaliation. Arthur was running out of time…

"You are a Pendragon too, and you sure as hell sound like it!"

"NO! I will never be like them!" She hissed with hate. "Enough! I wanted to make you suffer for your betrayal, but I will settle for your blood!" She yells with hate while drawing her blade to strike Merlin with all her fury.

* * *

_Morgause…_

The sister of the Witch Queen strides gracefully down the emptied hallways. She knew that Morgana could guard the cup and hold of whatever pathetic excuse came her way. Morgana is better with a blade than anyone she knew. That compliment is coming from the woman who defeated Arthur in single combat. And that comes to the whole point of this endeavor.

Kill Arthur, his merry band, and execute Uther and it magic would reign supreme. Morgause could just burst with happiness! Soon she will find Arthur and put an end to this game. Her sister would be the only one that could hold the throne. Everyone will bow before Queen Morgana Pendragon, a High Priestess, the bringer of magic, and the savior of Camelot.

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

The blade forged with the dragon's breath whistles it's magical tone through the air as it connects with steel. The clang echoes through the hall. The force shocked pain into the combatant's arms before they pull back for another assault. After a few sort busts of attacks they are breathing slightly hard.

"You are getting better, merlin!"

"Yeah, we should drink to that- here I'll get a cup!" Merlin begins to move towards the center of the room, but stops to dodge a vicious lunge from Morgana.

"Oh you are so clever. I think I will drink alone when you are dead. This time there will be no debris to save you!"

Morgana's blade connects with another strike. She pushes with all her might and throws Merlin back into a pillar. The impact nearly brought his own blade into his throat. He tries to pull and push away, but she has him locked in for the kill. Game over.

"Oh…did I speak too soon?" Morgana cackles ruthlessly. _Time to gloat, the boys can never endure my methods._ "_Merrrrliiin…,_" she purrs sweetly, "does it pleasure you that the last thing you will see are my eyes? I know that you had feelings for me…before you killed me…And I want you to know that you had brought great joy to my life…especially when I imaged you dead." She smiled in gargantuously, sadistic joy.

Merlin feels the blade boring into his throat and he senses the slow slicing of flesh. Panic begins to spread throughout his body. He knows that this could be his final failure. _We all knew the risks coming into this mess. And now it appears that this is it, the end. I suppose that I can finally be with Freya… _

Merlin's thoughts imagine Freya and her gentle beauty. Her physical features so alike Morgana, but unlike Morgana's sculpted and defined elegance, Freya's beauty was soft and pure. Yes, pure in her beauty and her heart. She gave him the sword for a reason, but he was going to die and fail at his task. What would she think of him now? Although it did not really matter anymore.

* * *

_Arthur…_

Arthur is becoming exhausted and feels that the end is coming. He can barely stand on his own two feet. _Guinevere, I might not be coming back after all. I would have thought that I would at least have Merlin here with me. When he is with us, we seem to be able to find a way out, even through hell. Funny how fate works it all out._

A few of the knights have taken minor wounds and the enemy none. It couldn't become worse than it is now. But, he was so very wrong.

"ARTHUR! It's Morgause!" Sir Leon points down the cluttered hallway. Arthur follows his gaze and also spots the witch and her flowing black robes that warn of coming death. She glares into his very soul with hate.

_'Sister, Arthur's death is upon us.'_

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana… _

Morgause's telepathy was heard by both the warlock and the witch. Although Morgana didn't know that Merlin had magic. And he couldn't use it lest her magic defend her from his attacks. Her defensive magic was incredibly powerful.

"Well Merlin, our time has been pleasant, but your luck has come to an end. Are you prepared to die?" she chuckled and her eyes began to burn golden. She pressed into him, determined to kill. Blood begins to seep down onto Merlin's cloths. At that same moment, Merlin felt his magic pulse in defensive fury. It willed his strength to exceed normal limits. He slid his sword along her blade blasting through the guard and utterly shattering it and the bracelet on Morgana's wrist. The impact echoed an unearthly ring throughout the halls.

The world appeared to come to a stop save for the crumbling shards of Morgana's former bracelet. Morgana dropped her sword and appeared unharmed, but then she stumbled back and fell to the floor in terror. Merlin looked at her with contempt, the result of his magic surging. "No, Morgana, it is not over."

"Stttt…STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked in her uncontrollable horror. She then seemed to loser her voice contained her outward terror barely above a whisper she asked, "What…are you? What are you doing to me?"

Merlin was confused, he was not doing anything to her. He felt his magic quickly recede while approaching her carefully. She stared at his approach with a blank expression her face. "Morgana, talk to me. I don't understand, I'm not doing anything to you."

"Merlin…I-" CRASH! Morgana's armor crashed into the floor as her eyes rolled back into her head. Merlin poked at her and that did little good. The girl was out cold. She was not going to be awake for awhile.

_What the hell just happened? _Merlin was at an complete loss for words. He had no idea what had happened. He knew that his eyes did not turn gold, it was a reactive magic with himself…_What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't care what happens to her. She chose her path._

He whirled around with the sword and slashed the Cup of Life, spilling red liquid all over the area. The Cup crashed, rolling onto the floor with a loud clanging of metal. With that, the immediate danger seemed to have passed. Though, it never fails, trouble follows with more trouble and that pertains to the sleeping beauty on the floor.


	3. Not Clear of the Storm

**Chapter III**

**"****Not Clear of the Storm****"**

_Arthur and Morgause…_

Arthur barely dodges a blade aiming for his heart. He uses his free arm an crushes his gauntlet in to the face of his opponent. The man stares at him as though nothing had happened.

Arthur was seething. His body cramps with exhaustion, shuttering with the weight of his sword and armor. His arm so weary that he can not force it to obey. He grits his teeth as he parries yet another blow. The force throws him back against a wall as his arm echoes with pain. Surely if he uses the blade once more it will fall from his hand, leaving him entirely defenseless. Frustration and rage invigorate his self preservation to endure! He hopes that a miracle happens before the end.

It seems that such luck is forlorn. Movement of gorgeous blond curls bounce in his peripheral vision. Dear GOD! He completely forgot about her! Morgause was still far away when Sir Leon pointed her out for the first time. Now she is close enough to see her eyes sparkle with magic.

Arthur gasps in fear, the witch stood just behind her men and started to chant slowly. "Ácwele… sé… yfel….!" He cannot imagine what horrors her magic will do to him and his fellow knights.

"Artōrius Penndraca," _That's my name! OF COURSE IT IS! Please, please, please don't turn me into a mule…again…Gods Dammed sorcerers! _

"Ond swilte f_oronbærne æt…" _A shockwave emitted from the witch as she raised her arms and threw back her head. The very earth shook and dust fell from the ceiling. It was as though she were calling to the old gods themselves. Pure light began to form around her while turning into a terrifyingly blue and purple swirling of flames. The flames produced screeches as though they risen from hell. The particles revolved around the witch building to incredible displays of power. They grew evermore violent, lashing out around the vortex in seemingly venting anger.

Everyone, including the immortal soldiers, had long ago halted their fighting and observed the incantation in sheer panic. Arthur knew of only one thing to do: Get the hell out of the way and hope for the best. "Knights! Move your asses!" Arthur and some of the others threw themselves as hard as they could behind an alcove or even the edge of a wall. Anything to avoid the impending death.

"…**_duthectad_**!" Morgause's eyes burned with pure golden fury as she let loose her spell of death. She flung her arms forward projecting the magic towards her enemies. It massed in a blinding blaze of unworldly wildfire whirl winding into an unstoppable inferno. It scorched into even the stone and and obliterated human bodies into the abyss. It was like an explosion in a small area, it merely moved down its continued path. The halls echoed with the gale similar to that of a powerful hurricane.

_As the High Priestess, spells like this are a definite benefit in life. Of course, the just breathing will get you executed. But this ends with Arthur's death! _Morgause surged her magic through her spell. She can feel the drain as it was one of the most powerful she knew. It fed off of emotion and she sure felt it coursing through her veins.

Arthur struggled to hold on for dear life while the gusting fire ravaged the dungeon halls. He heard the screeching of death as he watched his oldest friend, Sir Leon, disintegrate before his very eyes. He saw Gwaine's chain mail melted on his very arm creating serious burns and scars. He hopes that the others were still alive for nothing could be done, but to outlast. He will avenge them if it is the last thing he will do!

As the fiery wind dissipated, Arthur stumbled gingerly on the charred stone. Never has he before witnessed such destruction. Maybe his father was right in his pursuit to end such evil. But, surely there are not many who could not produce such a spell?

Morgause crumpled to the ground, surrounded by the remaining knights. She noticed that the immortal soldiers were no longer among the living. She knew that even she was not powerful enough to kill them. By the GODS! It only meant one thing: Morgana had failed her once again. She scowled and nearly had enough of her foolish, baby sister screwing up her plans.

"It's over, Morgause." Arthur said as he pointed his sword at her throat. She had no where to go and probably no energy. Yet again he was wrong.

She had energy for one last spell…Better to live another day, than die a martyr. _Don't worry sister, I will return and we will have much need for words._

"No, Arthur, it is not. I promise you, that the next time you see me there will be with a dagger in your back." With that she vanished into the wind. Leaving the very exhausted knights in frustration.

Arthur sighed, he knew that Morgause would be a coward again. She always seemed to get away at the last moment. Sorcerers never had any true backbone. He supposed it did not really matter. For Camelot was won.

"Knights, see yourselves to food, water, and bandages. I need to find Merlin and Lancelot. Know that together we have trumpeted in the face of defeat and you deserve well earned rest."

* * *

_Lancelot and Merlin…_

Lancelot watched in amazement as the soldiers he had just fought were destroyed out of no where. He breathed a sigh of relief at Merlin's success. He knew that his friend had the heart of a champion. If anyone were to defeat the powerful sorceress, it would be the Hero of Camelot, Merlin.

As Lancelot turned to find Merlin, he heard footsteps approaching. He looked in their direction and saw the old figure moving towards him. "Gaius…what are you doing here? Is Gwen safe?" Gaius was suppose to stay at the old Castle with the Round Table. And he was to stay with her. What did that mean for Gwen if he was he? She may be Arthur's love, but Lancelot will protect her with his life. This, if anything, he swears.

Gaius immediately noticed the knight's distress and sought to clam him, "Do not fret, Lancelot. Guinevere is safe and sound. I overheard your plan and was merely looking after Merlin. I hoped that Morgause wouldn't ambush either of you. So, I followed behind just in case."

"Thank you, Gaius. I am sorry for ever doubting you." Lancelot bowed his head in respect to the old man who was their ever loyal ally.

"Nonsense, we are all entitled to our doubt lest we become perfect. And that is something we can never be." Lancelot never understood his riddles, but he let the man have his words of wisdom.

"Come, Merlin is in here." Lancelot threw wide the doors and guided the pair inside. Immediately they see an unconscious Morgana on the floor with Merlin looming over her. He had a puzzled look on his face as though he was attempting to solve the greatest of mysteries. His hand swiped across he forehand trying to diagnose the Lady's situation. He had to force an awkward blush being caught fretting over Morgana when Gaius and Lancelot entered the room.

"Merlin, what happened?" Of course that is what Gaius always asks first.

"That is what I am exactly trying to figure out. I didn't touch her! She scrambled back as though she did not recognize me and…she was just terrified. I mean, I did defeat her in single combat! Though…all I did was slightly break the sword and that bracelet."

"Bracelet?" Gaius asked in quizzical analysis an entered full on physician mode.

"Yes…over there on the floor." He points at the floor where it looks like a window exploded, but the shards were that of metal. However, it was beyond recognition of what it once was. The magical sword, Excalibur, ravaged the outwardly, innocent jewelry as though it was the thing, itself, that was attacking Camelot.

Gaius bent over to study the remains. After a moment he looks up at Merlin with the expression that Merlin has been up to mischief. "Merlin, no normal sword could do this to a magical object."

"Yes, of course. I used Excalibur. But, it was like the sword took control of my magic. Although I cannot be sure if was it the other way around. Kilgharrah never told me that such a thing could happen…" He paused for to consider the dragon for a moment. "Although, he never tells me a lot of things."

"Either way, you need to be careful with a sword of that power. In the mean time, I'm going to do-"

"-MERRRLIIIN!" Arthur's call for Merlin interrupted Gaius who was slightly annoyed.

"Great! The prat returns and IT is already Merlining."

"Yes and you need to respect your prince! Don't refer to me as an 'it' or I'll throw you in the dungeons for a week," Arthur barged through the doorway and took in the sight. "Nice work with Morgana, Sir Lancelot."

Lancelot shook his head and afterwards nodded towards Merlin. "Actually, sire, it was Merlin. He is the true hero of the hour."

Arthur snorts between amusement and disbelief, "Merlin? You mean to tell me-"

"- Yes, Arthur I defeated Morgana with the sword." Merlin stood heroically with a grin while Lancelot tried to hold back a laugh.

"Good job, Merlin. You beat a girl!" Arthur sarcastically claps Merlin on the shoulder in invented approval.

"And YOU **were** beat by a girl." Merlin retorted with a laugh. He referred to the time that Arthur lost to Morgause in their knightly duel. The prince struggled to hide his embarrassment.

"Well…I suppose that you are not completely useless. I suppose that my instruction with the sword has gotten through that numb skull of yours. Though I can't imagine what took so long."

"Same reason why is takes you so long to get up in the morning: lack of trying."

Arthur completely ignored the retired and focused on what he wanted to say. "I need you to do something for me. In the morning, I will be leaving with Elyan and Kay to retrieve Guinevere. I need you to look after my father while I am gone. He is not taking things very well."

Merlin sighed, "Fine, I will look after the king, Arthur."

"Good. Lancelot, I want you and Percival to look after Morgana. Whatever she may have done, she is still my sister. However, I will have to do something with her…I just need to decide what. 'm not sure how it will affect my father's condition."

"Sire," Gaius spoke, "I believe that Morgana may have been enchanted. She may not be completely at fault. It is too early to say."

"So the truth is revealed! Merlin, that is the reason why you were able to defeat Morgana…Yes, it all makes sense." Arthur chuckles and then turns to face the old physician. "Gaius, when you have a chance, please look after the knights. Then get to the bottom of whatever ills Morgana. I hope to god that it is not serious." When he was done spouting orders, Arthur strode out of the door all prat like. Merlin sneered at him as he left. He soon remembered what Gaius had said and was worried for Morgana. Although, he knows he shouldn't be. She was the enemy and wouldn't hesitate to remind him.

"You believe she is enchanted?" Asked Merlin. Maybe the Phoenix bracelet that Arthur was given by Morgana during his quest to the lands of the Fisher King was not the only bracelet that Morgause has enchanted. Would she do that to her own sister? Though he supposed that when one is tainted by the power of darker magic the pawns in their game are disposable. Suddenly the thought struck sympathy for the poor lady.

"I can not be sure as of yet. The healing bracelet was surely magic, but that does not mean that the sword would seek to destroy it. It would mean that the bracelet held some sinister intent? However that does not explain how and to what extent. More research is required. Lancelot, would you help an old man with the lady back to my chambers?" Lancelot gently picked Morgana up and walked from the room.

"Lancelot, wait!" Merlin runs up to him and searches the woman Lancelot carried. He felt along her armored body.

"Merlin! What are you doing?" Lancelot was slightly offended at Merlin's actions. This was no time to feel up a lady! Not that he was allowed, but Lancelot thought that Merlin was a better man than to do that.

"It's not like that! You forget that she is a dangerous woman and I know her very well… Ah! here they are." Under her armor she hid two small daggers. One was a rather plain backup for her favorite which was a beautifully ornate, dagger. It had a rubbed colored hilt with golden coils that flow intricately in detailed designs. It was the very same dagger that Arthur gifted Morgana for her past birthday. She had at one point almost assassinated Uther with it if Merlin did not secretly intervene with his magic. The truth was that he had trouble getting in the way. She looked attractive with her shiny dagger and the way she caressed it. He couldn't decide if that felt wrong or not. That woman irked him, she was hot one moment and cold the next. He wished that the old Morgana was back- No it didn't matter anymore. _I have Freya…_

Lancelot and Gaius both gave Merlin the eyebrow. "Merlin, should I be worried that you knew were she hid her hidden weapons?"

"Ah…" Merlin cringed and flushed red at their implications. "No? Well, I mean, if you have enemy, you must know your enemy." He tried to convince himself, but he couldn't be sure if it worked or not.

Gaius seemed to understand. He pulled out a small satchel and swept the bracelet's remains into the small bag. The knight and the physician soon gave him their goodbyes to Merlin, leaving him alone in the room.

Merlin then thought back to how he could bare to speak to Morgana again. They were dear friends with trust, though now both of them have done such terrible things to each other. It felt as though the bond they have once shared could never be mended. Even if she was enchanted, the lady was nearly as proud as Uther and would never admit her mistakes. But worse is that Merlin felt he could never rectify the his fault of being the one who had started her downfall. Trust that was broken is not something so easily fixed. Maybe this is all a wasted effort and Kilgharrah was right. He should just kill her while she's in their hands. It would solve nearly all of Camelot's problems! He gave her too many chances already.

Merlin fumbled with his dark hair causing it to become more unruly than it already was. He couldn't murder Morgana. For all the wrong that has cause, she still didn't deserve it. If anyone did, it was her sister, Morgause. He decided he will deal with the issue when she wakes. He had too many things to do at the moment.

Merlin moved to retrieve the Cup of Life, though it was gone. Where did it go?! He was completely certain that no one had left with it. After a few moments of making sure that he wasn't insane, he gave up. _I suppose that it is another thing I have to ask Gaius._

He ran to his room and stashed his sword until he had time to fulfill his promise and secure the sword so it could not be used for evil. That will, however have to wait until later as he had to attend to King Uther.

* * *

_Arthur and Merlin…_

_A few hours later…_

"Where is my daughter? MORGANA! I'm so sorry, my child…" Merlin rushed to the bedside of the king and places a wet cloth on his forehead. Uther's morning had been filled with constant nightmares. He calls out and can never seem to hear any wards of calm from Merlin who has yet to sleep.

Arthur moved into the room to visit his father before he headed out to collect Gwen. He moved next to the bedside and kneeled down close to thee king,"Do not worry, father. She is still with us, you may see her when she wakes." Arthur's words visibly calm the king back into a restful sleep.

Merlin grimaced this was a job best suited for Arthur. "I am beginning to think that you should watch him."

"Don't be ridiculous. What would you do if bandits would attack you on the road? Hide under a bush and hope they leave you alone?"

"I know how to fight, Arthur." Merlin insisted. _Only if he knew about my magic. Well…then you would be dead. Right, Merlin, use your brain._

"Just because you finally win your first fight doesn't mean you are ready for real combat."

"Every time I'm not around, you end up almost getting killed! Which, might I add, Prince Prat, is exactly why you need me at your side!"

"Oh please, Merlin! Stop being so dramatic. Like you could even make a difference. So do me a favor and take care of my father, I will return soon."

Merlin seethed, he hated being left out because he had to hide his magic. It's times like these where his 'cover' as being nothing more than a fool come back to bite him in the ass.

Arthur laughed at Merlin's frustrations and smacked him playfully on the back of the head before leaving. "Ow! Alright, alright!" The prince was certain that his manservant would be able to take care of his father. He didn't like to admit, but Merlin was the best sort to be around. Even if he was a bumbling idiot.

* * *

_Arthur…_

It was noon before Arthur, Elyan, and Kay set out for the ruined castle. The following night was long and hard. The little rest that he took brought him late into the morning.

The journey was quiet and their thoughts were filled with the deaths of the fallen knights. Arthur at least held onto some hope. He will soon be able to hold Guinevere in his arms once more. How he longs to gaze into her kind, rich brown eyes. He never fell so hard in his life.

After a time, they finally found the familiar path leading towards the ruined castle. As they came around a bend in the road, there was a single man on a horse standing in the center.

Arthur immediately sensed a trap, but by then it was too late. The three knights were surrounded by no less than thirty warriors. There was no way that there would be this many bandits. Morgana wasn't careless as to forget about running the country in her takeover. So where did these men come from? Arthur was thoroughly certain that the day could not dare to become worse. Although, once again, the gods have so named it: 'screw Prince Arthur day'. Looks like he won't get to see Guinevere after all

"Well boys, looks like today's hunt bears fruit. Right where we were told he would be. We caught ourselves a prince of Camelot," Arthur's eyes widen as he realizes who the man was. He knew the man was bold. But, this was insane to walk so deep in Camelot's lands. And who told them that they would be there?

Arthur knew the man has a grudge against him. He was certain the he wasn't going to get out of this alive. Arthur vividly recalled the cause of the man's hatred. His son challenged Arthur to a duel and was killed. Arthur wanted to beg the boy not to fight, but he was on some personal quest. It was no doubt that the goal was to prove himself worthy to his father, King Odin.


	4. Plight of the Pendragons

**Chapter IV**

**"****Plight of the Pendragons"**

_Merlin…_

It was a rough afternoon and Merlin entrusted Uther into the good and caring hands of the servant George. If the king had any sort of noticeable cognition in the world, Merlin would have felt terrible leaving him with George. The guy was just the most tediously, dull busybody in the kingdom and Arthur couldn't stand having him around for more than a day. Though Arthur only was annoyed with George because of his personality, Merlin was sure that Uther wouldn't mind in his condition seeing as the man hardly says anything. George was still the best servant and Merlin had trouble without sleep the entire day and was not much use to the king regardless. Besides, Merlin did not mind being away from the man the most likely to chop off his head.

Exhausted, Merlin arrived in front of Gaius's chambers which was guarded by Sir Percival. Siting on a bench in the hallway, he appeared to be bored, but Merlin knew Percival was a man that took his responsibility seriously. The short time that Merlin had known him he perceived that the man was a kind soul, but a force of nature in combat. He was a huge individual with massive muscles and Merlin could respect that Percival uses his strength for good as a knight instead of settling as vicious ruffian who took advantage of the innocent. Merlin decided that even though he was tired that it was still worth while to make a bit of small talk with the large knight as he often had interesting things to say.

"How are you tonight, Percy?" Merlin asked.

"All is quiet. Morgana is still passed out, you can check on her if you wish. She is in the room next to Gaius's quarters because it has a proper bed. There wasn't enough room with the other knights coming in with their injuries." Percival was in charge of watching after Morgana. She was sort of a prisoner at the moment, taking over the kingdom and all. No body can trust her at the moment.

"Yes, I will go do that now. Though…How are the other knights? I was told that Gwaine was injured."

"Yeah you know him, he's fine, it was his non fighting arm that got charred. He says it'll be fine and now he is off getting drunk. I told him that he never had a reason to drink before and he just laughed at me. He then got the clever idea that he couldn't be like that now because he had to be a model citizen now. Well…we'll see how long that lasts."

Both of the men laughed at Gwaine's usual behavior before Merlin entered Morgana's temporary did was not sure why he was visiting her. Perhaps it was just because Percival mentioned that he could.

Merlin observed Morgana who was now dressed in a modest nightgown as she laid on a small bed. Her skin appeared to be lighter than usual in spite of the fact that it was nearly white normally. As he approached her she appeared much like the old, kinder Morgana who went without her sudden interest in the overabundance of cosmetics. Her breathing was soft and gentle and one would never expect the malevolent creature that may lie beneath.

Merlin thought that she would have be awake by now at the very least. He had supposed from the rings under her eyes, when Merlin fought her, was evidence of unseen problems. _Poor Morgana, you have been through so much. Why do you have such hate for people who love you? I understand to hate for Uther and I, but not Arthur and Camelot's citizens._

Merlin exhaled in a sort of minor frustration, taking a seat next to her bed. "I know you don't want to live in fear and I don't either. But, you can not win people over by returning the fear. You can not fight the whole world and hope that it understands your troubles. If you fight, it will fight back at you twice as hard. I know that the old you is in there some where and would understand what I am trying to say. I still hope that you know that what I told you is true. I do understand you, more than you know. I hope that when you wake, things will be different. We don't need to be enemies. I have always considered you to still be my friend."

Ok, he might have lied a bit, but it wasn't a big lie. He hoped that she would listen to him while she was out. He gently grasped ahold of one of her hands. He immediately dropped it, jerking back in shock. She was deathly frigid. _Holy hell! There's no way she should be this cold._

Quickly, Merlin grabbed a few nearby blankets and tucked her in. He was not sure what else could be done for now, there was no fire place. Perhaps it was time to see if Gaius could answer any of the growing questions. He hoped that she would be ok for now while rushing off to search for Gaius.

* * *

_Guinevere…_

Guinevere breathed in the refreshing air of the afternoon. She loved being out of the city and in the mists of nature even though she was stuck in some old, ruined castle.

Stretching happily she skipped out of the castle and onto the crumbling, but secure battlements. With a shiny smile she leaned forward on the wall, bracing against the parapets and taking in the sights.

From here, she saw the beauty that was Camelot. It was not just a city and people, but also the land. There were rolling hills, endless forests, and soaring mountains. She took another deep breath of the vastly pure oxygen and felt alive like never before. The sun soaked into her ebony skin and her hair fluttered about with the soaring of the wind. All felt at ease for the moment and she could enjoy the moment.

Gwen took pleasure in the freedom of her theoretical day off, but she can not help but worry for her friends. Arthur, the love of her life, felt that when he left that he would never see her again. She terribly feared that he was right in expressing his doubt. She didn't wish to think of such things, but her mind just kept flowing back to concerns. Concerns such as what could she do without Merlin? He recently took the place of Morgana as her best friend over the past few months. Gwen knew that Morgana was up to something, but never this big. Never taking over Camelot! It was baffling to think that the kind, compassionate friend that was Morgana would change so much. She would have **never** attempted to hurt people before being abducted by Morgause! It had to be that witch's fault somehow. Gwen truly believed it with all her heart!

Gwen then became gloom with the resolution that she didn't know her heart after all. She loved Arthur and he had a just and compassionate heart. He was there for her and he believed in the equality of others, including their relationship despite their differences in status. Though in the face of everything, there was still Lancelot. His devotion was pure and it just felt…natural. _How can I have room in my heart for both great men? Why would they choose me? I am no one special…I'm the daughter of a blacksmith and just a servant. _Her emotions were still jumbled all over the place. Lancelot looked at her with such sad longing when he thought she wasn't aware. How dare him! She suffered while Lancelot set off on some dam self-righteous quest to find himself! _Why would he do that? He didn't need to prove anything._ The thoughts made her groan._ Men are such difficult and frustrating creatures…_

Yelling brought her back to reality and she jumped in surprise. She crouched low on the parapets moving in the direction of the shouting. Farther along the wall she saw three men on horses wearing red cloaks! Arthur was coming back for her!

No…no wait, something was wrong. Gwen squinted her eyes and gasped. _Oh No, Arthur and Elyan! _They were encircled by soldiers and the red cloaks were being dragged off of their mounts. She watched in panic as they were taken away. _NO! I just have to get to Camelot…Lancelot will know what to do!_

Gwen gathered up a few supplies and threw them in a leather bag that slung over her shoulder. She quickly exited the castle and snuck around the forest towards Camelot. She just had to get help for Arthur. The kingdom's survival depended on his life! _Who knows what Uther will do if Arthur were to be killed…No, no, that is too drastic they were too organized to be bandits. Yes, they just want a ransom! I couldn't bear the thought of being without him! He couldn't die. _She held back tears and tried to run after she was sure that she was clear of any others that may be in the forest. It was nearly an entire day's journey to Camelot on foot. She had to push herself to get there faster! She had to, even if it kills her!

* * *

_Merlin…_

The door opened in the physician's quarters waking Merlin from his dead sleep. He had come looking for Gaius and fell asleep with his face on the dinner table. Too much to do, too little time to sleep. He tried to rub the blur from his eyes to see who its was. When he did so, Merlin was glad that it was Gaius after all. "Just the man I have been looking for." Merlin said…well he hoped that it came out that way as he was still half asleep. "Did you find anything out about Morgana?"

"Yes, indeed I have. Fortunately, after half the day searching the library I finally found something."

Merlin did not wait for Gaius to continue, "What is it, Gaius! Her skin was freezing when I checked on her. Will she be ok?"

Gaius seemed to always drag on the conversation when he was in teaching mode and it frustrated the hell out of Merlin at times. He had to put up with Gaius and the dam Dragon, both giving half truth answers. "Currently, it appears that Morgana is dying…"

"What? I don't understand!" No…He was not worried for Morgana's health. Merlin tried to convince himself that the effort was for the sake of Arthur's sister. Yeah that is the reason. _Why would I care for her? She hates my guts! Not that I care…_

"Calm yourself, Merlin." Gaius waited a moment for Merlin to take a breath before proceeding. "Morgana's life is being sustained in an uncanny method. However, let us first start at the beginning. As you know, the bracelet was passed down through family lines of powerful seers. It was already enchanted with a healing effect that allows users to sleep more rested without dreams or visions, but Morgause added an enchantment on top of it."

Merlin was following along with the old physician's train of thought. They both had too much experience counteracting magical problems. "…And the enchantments combined into something nasty?"

"Exactly, Merlin! It appears that there may be hope for you yet." Merlin was used to the harassment he got and just let Gaius continue, "I believe the combined effects turned into a curse which you broke by destroying the bracelet with a powerful magical weapon."

"Wouldn't simply removing the bracelet have the same effect?" Of course, it would be too easy if that were the case, but Merlin had to be sure.

"No, curses differ from enchantments. The longer the items is worn, the curse becomes worse eventually making the victims insane. They first begin grow to be obsessed about whatever they desire and then lose their ability to reason what is best for themselves. It is an unfortunate fate. If the original item is lost, the curse stays with them. It has to be destroyed magically with the conditions met. The only other cure for a curse is death." Gaius was right once again, Merlin had seen the signs for himself. Morgana always was a rebellious, but sensible soul. Though, now she was prone to madness.

Merlin thought aloud about what was said. "So we destroyed the bracelet and removed the curse? Why is she still dying?"

"It is not that simple, you missed what I said. You have to destroy the item **and** meet the conditions of the curse. Unresolved, Morgana will slowly wither and a die within a week maybe a bit more if she is lucky. "

"So.. what are the conditions?"

"Ah yes, that information was difficult to come across and I feared the worst. However as fortune has it, I recalled that you mentioned that your magic acted with the sword to destroy the cursed object. Is that correct?" Merlin nods his head and motions for Gaius to proceed. "The sword sensed the presence of dark magic, specifically blood magic. And the only price that would entail through such means is the death of a blood relative." Merlin tried to contain his disgust at such cruel magic. No one had the right to some else's fate in blood.

"Why would Morgause do such a thing…to her own sister?"

Gaius shook his his head, "I'm unsure, Merlin. I am almost certain that Morgause doesn't know what she had done. I can not be clear, however, to what it is that Morgana was enchanted to do or feel, but just the particular magic that was involved."

Merlin sighed in unknown anguish, "Is there anyway around this?"

"I am afraid not. There are now only three that are related to Morgana: Morgause, Arthur, and Uther."

Merlin laughed in frustration. "It comes down to killing Morgause in cold blood for the life of Morgana. Should I even try? Last time I helped Morgana, she tried to kill the king and **then,** on top of that, took over the kingdom and executed a bunch of people! Tell me Gaius should I help her again? Does she deserve it?!"

"That is not for me to decide, Merlin. You are the only one with power enough to challenge Morgause. It should be obvious that Morgana wasn't in complete control of her actions and Morgause is a hateful person. Yes, Morgana's life is worth the life of her sister if that is what you are worried about. But listen carefully, you can not give in the desires of the curse. You also must remember the lesson from Uther in the exchanging the lives of others with magic. **And, **I don't want you going off after Morgause and getting yourself killed."

"Gaius how can you say that? I'm stronger than her. And what about Morgana? How can you live with yourself?"

"I am sorry, Merlin, but there is nothing we can do. I want you to promise me that you will not go after Morgause!" Merlin recalled the same sort of tone that he had when Merlin was forced to promise Gaius that he wouldn't tell Morgana of her magic. Merlin had always believed that it was his fault that Morgana set upon the path that she had, but now here he was told that it was not his failing after all. _Can I live with myself doing it again? I believed I could, but the pain of betraying a friend previously was so terrible… It was cruel to be happening again with coming down to my decision if Morgana should live or die. What right do I have to be the judge of such things?_

It seemed that there was never a right answer in these situations. Merlin had once hated Gaius's overly protective and conservative approaches and the fact that he held fast to them. And now Merlin had adapted the same qualities. He believed it would be foolish to go after Morgause. He knew that he was more powerful, but she had the knowledge and practice that he did not. It made him depressed that there was nothing he could do for Morgana. After all the nights in the past wishing that he could take back the poison from her hands, he was doing it again in another way. But, could he really kill in cold blood for her?

"Fine, I promise. Kilgharrah should be happy that Morgana will die and that destiny will be fulfilled with none but morgause to stand in the way." Saying it was harder than thinking it. No one deserved to die because of some curse that they had no control over.

"Good, now go rest, its late. We both know that you need it." Merlin nods and heads off to bed. He believed that sleep would not come easily, though he was wrong. It is some what a perk of being a cold hearted murderer, he supposed. And with a guilt ridden heart he still managed to pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

_Merlin and Lancelot…_

_The next day…_

Merlin began to pace in Gaius's small physician chambers, his mind filled with worried thoughts. Arthur and Gwen should have been back by now. They just went through a terrible ordeal and there might be more problems. _No, maybe I am just over reacting. Arthur can take care of himself._

Soon, he would have to attend to Uther again and that made Merlin even more angry. Sitting around doing nothing was something that pissed him off. On top of that, Morgana was dying. He knows he should have been happy that his destiny is finally in sight, but he just couldn't ever feel any joy from her suffering. Everything was just spiraling in constantly crazed directions. Every time Merlin got his bearings, the wind would shift and he found himself in the middle of a pure shit storm.

Gaius watched the boy, his impatience growing with each step. "For goodness sake, Merlin, sit down, you're wearing out my floor!" Merlin ignored him and continued his march.

"I'm sure they are all right, Merlin." comforted Lancelot he tried to always be the voice of reason, but he was more of a man of action.

Merlin was not comforted at all. He knew that something was wrong even if everyone including himself tried to reason with him. He stopped pacing for a moment to explain how he felt.

"No, I feel something in my gut that something is wrong-" Guinevere rushed in through the door in a whirl wind. She was a complete mess and riddled with fear and panic. Lancelot jumped to his feet to calm her.

"Gwen, whats wrong? You look awful, you need to rest." Lancelot tried to get her to sit on the physician's examination table, but she refused to budge. Merlin knew that his suspicions were correct now. The usually kind and subservient type personality went away when Gwen was angry or serious. She turned into a powerfully commanding figure that doesn't back down.

"No, I can't its Arthur and Elyan! We need to help them. They were taken by a lot of men. It was near the ruined castle. You have to help them, we already lost a day!"

Merlin was immediately ready to be out the door. He did not want to risk his best friend if he had a choice in the matter. "Lancelot, we need to go! Camelot and the king is too weak to send out a search party."

Gaius spoke up both Lancelot had the chance to argue. "Don't worry, I will keep watch over things here. Go rescue Arthur."

"I know you will, Gaius, and thanks." Lancelot bid Gwen farewell before he followed Merlin out the door. They had to gather a few provisions ands saddle the horses. Merlin was glad that he had managed to get some rest last night because here they go again off to prevent another crisis.

Camelot's place in the world hangs in the balance by only a thread. Uther is lost in his own mind, Arthur is captive to who knows, and Morgana's life is fading with nearly no hope to return. The Pendragons were in ruin and fate was, again, playing a dangerous game with destiny. Merlin had to save Arthur and he hoped that Morgause would be there too. If she was there then Merlin did not have to break his promise to Gaius. He would not go looking for her, but for Arthur. She would just be a bonus that had to die for what she did to Morgana.

As he was leaving, Merlin realized that he forgot to ask Gaius about how the Cup of Life could disappear. It was now, however, too late for such things. He would have to put it in the back of his mind until later, there was a prince to save.


	5. Dragon Fall

Warning not for the weak hearted: Character death.

* * *

**Chapter V**

**"Dragon Fall"**

_Arthur…_

After what felt like an eternity of drifting in and out of consciousness, his captives pushed Arthur into a gathering room of sorts. It was empty besides the two guards flanking him and he took some time to think while he could. He wasn't sure how far they had traveled or what this place was. It appeared to be inside a castle, but that did not help one bit. He could be anywhere as the country side was filled with the multitudes of the different nobles dwellings. He tried to think of where Odin's kingdom might lie, but failed. He just couldn't remember and cursed himself for not paying more attention to Geoffrey's teachings. Even if he got out of here, they would find him in the woods because he had no idea where he was.

Speaking of where things were, he did not see his knights, Elyan and Kay, anywhere. It upset Arthur to think that he might be responsible for their situation. The knights were in no part responsible for Odin's wrath, but they were in trouble all the same because they were with Arthur. He knew that Kay would die with him as they were childhood friends and grew up together and raised as knights. But Elyan, Arthur could not bare if the man were to pay the ultimate price that is death. How would Guinevere ever forgive him if he could not bring back her own brother. He feared that this time he will fail her. _I am sorry my Guinevere._ Though it might be hopeless he will not go down with out a fight.

Arthur looked around for an escape, but couldn't see how. His hands had chains around the front and he wore no armor. In his peripheral vision he saw a sword in a sheath hanging away from the guard behind him and to the right. If he was quick enough it would be no problem. _Ok, its a plan for now. One…two…_ The door behind him swung open and someone walked in. _Shit, too late._

"Ah, I see that Odin has brought me a gift." A voice he knew all too well echoed throughout the room. _It's Morgause, I should have suspected! _She seemed to be able to read his emotion despite not seeing his face. "Oh don't seem so surprised, Pendragon. I knew that Odin harbored a grudge against you and I had him search for you. Unfortunately, you attacked the citadel before he could get to you. Though, it is no matter, now you are here." She was behind him and dragged her nail, playfully along the back of his neck. The act made Arthur shiver and she laughed in sadistic amusement.

"No, Morgause, I will get out of here. But first, you will tell me how knew where to find me." He was conceded for Guinevere since Odin and his men were so close to the ruined castle.

She laughs at his boldness, "So daring, Arthur. Do you think that it gives you the right to answers? No, I think not, you are not a prince here." Suddenly a dagger entered into his back and he bellowed with pain. He had trouble breathing and his eyes blurred as he dropped onto his knees.

"I told you, Arthur, that next time I saw you it would be with a dagger in your back," Morgause said menacingly and walked around in front of him. She leered over him with a sneer and grabbed his chin to look up at her. With venom she began to speak once again, "Know that no one will hold me a liar." She cackled mercilessly and strode to a chair in front of him. She sat down smiling, as she was so proud of herself. Angling herself, she slid her legs arrogantly onto the arm rest and placed her finger tips under her chin. Her eyes nor into him as she pretended to study him.

"Tell me how it feels, Arthur, to be on your knees in front of a High Priestess of the old religion. A leader among those you hate most?" She then appeared to remember something and sat up with new found glee. "That reminds me! Did you enjoy what I did to your knights, obliterating them from our very existence? I can remember the smell…it was **so** glorious. I made sure to get that one that smirked at my sister…what was his name? Sir Leontes, or Leon, wasn't it?" She cackled again.

Arthur was trying to contain his fury the entire time. He could not believe that the pain was continuing to sear from the dagger wound. It was still difficult to breath and he wondered if the blade was enchanted or possibly poisoned. After all the insane adventures with Merlin and his knights, this might be one adventure too many and he might not get out of it alive. _On top of that, I have an insane witch sitting in front of me rambling and rambling and she won't SHUT UP. She has to be related to Morgana! They both have the talent _**_to annoy the hell out of me_**_ simply by speaking. Although, Merlin has that trait too. It might be because they are all girls…_

Morgause was still rambling even while Arthur zoned out on her. "I'm sure he is smirking now, where ever knights go when they die. And you know what is better than that? I'm going to do it again to both of your other knights-"

Arthur couldn't stand it anymore, she was pissing him off. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, **WITCH**! When I get out of here, and I **swear** to you that I will, you will be the first on my shit list. I'm going to send you to hell without a head and you won't even know where you are when you get there!"

Morgause laughs again. She seems to get much amusement out of him. "Oh Arthur, flattery will get you no where. I'm sure that if you do get out of here, and I **swear** to you that you **won't**, that this hell of yours will welcome me with open arms because of all the people that you and your father sent there."

Arthur scowled at her and heard the door open behind him. Angry foot steps followed as Odin walked in like a storm. He was pissed about something, but Arthur was not sure what. "Odin, to what do we owe this pleasure? I was going to return your pet after our short talk."

He was about to say something then noticed the blood from the wound on Arthur's back. Odin's face curled up in anger and directed it at Morgause. "We had a deal, witch! He is mine to kill," Odin snarls, vengeance burning in his eyes. He wanted to see Arthur die as his son did, in a duel that humiliates him. He can not wait for his grand event…

"You need not fret, his wound is not fatal. Do with him as you will…" She paused for a moment to adhere to her terms, "Just see to it that he eventually dies." _Yeah looks like this time I'm in for it,_ thought Arthur as he hid a gulp. _Just have to bide my time for an opportunity to get the hell out of here._

"That's not even an issue, Morgause." They both smiled as though it was some private joke. Arthur was disgusted with these people. They were such bitter creatures…like his father. It seems like there isn't many left in this world besides these inhuman beings. They are more like vengeful spirits that wonder around swinging their weapons until they kill something and move onto the next.

"Very well, carry on Morgause. Just don't damage him too badly." Morgause smirks before shaking her head.

"No, I am quite done with him. Go, take your plaything. I have matters to attend and won't be in the castle for a few days, so I bid you both goodbye." Odin nods and Arthur watches as she disappears in a swirl of wind. _Dam, does she do that everywhere?_

Odin turned to Arthur and slammed a fist into his face. He felt something in his cheek snap nearly lost consciousness again. Odin stood over him with blood sliding down a now red gauntlet.

"Yeah, we're going to have fun, _prince_." For some reason, Arthur didn't believe that it was going to be fun for him… not at all.

* * *

_Merlin and Lancelot…_

"Lancelot, what are you doing?" Lancelot just jumped off his horse and kneeled to the ground in an instant. Merlin was afraid that they were under attack.

He examined the dirt carefully before turing to answer Merlin. "Tracks, men and a lot of them. I'd say forty or so and only a little over a day old. We are gaining on them, but we have to be careful. They may have a few scouts covering their movements."

Merlin nods and watches as Lancelot mounts his horse, once again. Then the knight and the warlock continued their journey. It has been a few days since leaving Camelot and they were beginning to become a bit worn. Nonetheless, fatigue did not slow them down as they tracked the captors of the prince. Merlin was use to this by now. He always was chasing after Arthur. The man just couldn't keep his ass out of the fire.

The two continued on, trotting the horses along the trail. After a while they reared their mounts to a brisk walk. The horses had to recover their energy before pressing on too hard. Although, Merlin just realized that he had no idea where they were and decided to pass the time talking with Lancelot.

"Lancelot, you have traveled a fair amount in your days, do you know where they are headed?"

Lancelot nods before beginning to explain what he knew. "If my memory serves correctly, this is King Odin's land. It sits on the western shores, west of Camelot and usually has issues with the kingdom of Nemeth which we just passed through."

"Why does the King of Nemeth allow Odin to cross his lands? I thought it was a pact with Camelot to settle as a border ally?"

"Nemeth probably doesn't know that Odin crosses his lands. Not that they could stop Odin on their own. Nemeth is rich, however it has a feeble military so they align themselves with Camelot. I believe that Odin has only feared crossing Nemeth because of Camelot and Camelot is weakened without real leadership at the moment."

Merlin was worried about a possible power play so soon after Morgana's attempt. "Does Odin actually pose a threat to Camelot?"

"No, Odin only has control over a few noble houses. Camelot is a vast kingdom in its own right, but its own strength comes from the alliance of kingdoms around it. The only real threat is from the Saxon to the east. They are the one threat that the Britons and Welsh will come together to fight against. Uther Pendragon and before him, Ambrosius Aurelianus, united the kingdoms against the saxons to keep them from pushing farther west. It is said that the saxons were the reason why the Romans left a hundred years ago."

Merlin was surprised at the knight's vast knowledge of politics and history. "Lancelot, I knew that you were an honorable and capable warrior, but I did not know you are so knowledgable in politics."

"Merlin, I am almost insulted. I may be a commoner, but mercenaries, from where I had learned, are well versed in the art of war, battle, and politics. You have to know who you are fighting for and against and how much they or anyone else can pay you. Just the same, you also have to know if working for them isn't a death sentence such as how their leadership is and how many troops are for or against them."

"Thats incredible that you would learn so much. And here I thought that sell swords were all like Gwaine, but worse."

They both laugh, "You are right in general, but the veterans aren't usually rowdy like people make them out to be. And if you find the chance to learn from a company leader, do so, for they can teach you much."

Merlin wondered if Lancelot knew anything about what they were walking into. "Do you have a plan on how we can get Arthur out of Odin's hands?"

Lancelot pondered for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I am uncertain. I have never visited the castle district during my former stays. We should have no trouble making our way into the city at any rate. So that is one thing we don't have to worry about." Merlin merely nods in response.

The warlock continued following Lancelot through the day. His thoughts drifted between Arthur and Morgana. He hopes that they will be both ok, but it seems as though fate had already decide for Morgana. _I don't want to think about it._

Soon it was dark, Lancelot stopped them once he found a suitable place. "We'll make camp here, tomorrow we'll reach the city. From there we can make out plans to rescue Arthur and Elyan."

* * *

_Arthur…_

_The next day…_

Soldiers hulled Arthur out of the dungeons and into the castle square. He slept like hell as he was not fed and his wound was literally killing him. _I suppose it doesn't matter. They are going to execute me. I won't have to worry about the pain then…_

A crowd was gathered on the edges of the square and his two knights were strapped to poles in the ground. It was likely that they were put there when they had arrived. They looked weather and tired and Arthur though that he was the one who had a rough night. He at the smallest, had a roof over his head. As Arthur got closer her could see them in more detail Dam, _Kay and Elyan look like hell. Yeah, they defiantly had a worse night than I._

Arthur's captives made him stand in the center of the courtyard. In front of him stood Odin on the stairs leading to the throne room. "Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, I challenge you to a duel in accordance to the knight's code, to the death. You will die for murdering my son." He appeared menacing and insane as his eyes burned with unrelenting hate.

"I have no desire to exchange blows with you, Odin. You are to blame for your son's death. He wanted to prove himself to you. He wasn't ready- he wouldn't back down." Arthur felt bad for the boy. Arthur was then reminded of his own predicament. He had to constantly live up to his father's expectations. Her remembers the words his father used to say to him: _When I was your age, I conquered Camelot. I didn't inherit this kingdom, I won it. One day you'll be strong enough to take my crown - but not yet. _How could Arthur prove himself to someone such as that. Arthur images that Odin's son went through the same thing.

Odin wasn't moved by Arthur's small speech."Enough, coward. You will not get out of this fight. Own up to your blunders and die like a man."

Sir Kay knew that Arthur wouldn't back down now. Odin used an approach similar to that of which Uther would use. "Arthur, no! You are wounded. If you fight you will die-"

Arthur almost ignored him. He felt his emotions being pushed out in the face of a challenge."Then I will die!" He turned back to the King and with ferocity said, "Odin, I accept your challenge! May God look upon us and determine the winner."

Odin pleasingly gesture, "Very well, get him suited up." Men hurried in response, bring out armor and a sword for Arthur. They begin to attach the armor to him to prepare for the duel.

* * *

_Merlin and Lancelot… _

Merlin and Lancelot were stopped at the gate of Odin's city. The gate guard wore a kettle hat and light leather armor. He appeared to be an odd man with a smug expression and sort of wobbled. When the knight and warlock approached, the man stopped them.

"Halt there. Oi, tell me why you are visiting his majesty the King Odin's city, Lanuesta? Are you here for the spectacle?" Merlin and Lancelot looked at each other in surprise. Lancelot decided before he and Merlin came that it was best that he would handle the talking.

"No, we are here on trade business, but tell me about this spectacle you speak of."

The question seemed to draw suspicion from them as though Lancelot were a neighbor quoting the weather. "I don't claim to know the details, but there is public duel by the king, himself. I'm not sure who he is dueling, but who ever he is must be important for the king to take notice."

Lancelot scratched his beard as though he had heard the most interesting thing in the world. "Sounds interesting, my friend, I might attend this spectacle before we resume our business. It sounds more interesting than bargaining with dull, stuff merchants all day."

"Too right!" he laughed, "Well…you lot seem fine with me, off ye go. Have a good'one, blokes."

Merlin and Lancelot walked as quickly as they could without drawing attention towards the castle. They thought that there was cheering and sword fighting in the distance. Merlin just hopped that Arthur didn't get himself into trouble again.

* * *

_Arthur…_

Arthur was armored up and ready for the duel. The crowd watched in anticipation as Odin made his way down the large stairway. When he had arrived, the men drew their swords and stood in front of one another for the confrontation.

"Are you prepared to die, Arthur?" Odin smirked. He has been waiting for this for a very long time. He dreamed every night of this very occasion and Morgause came out of thin air and delivered it to him. How could he refuse such a generous offer?

"No one is truly ready, Odin, but doing this won't bring back your son. I am sorry-" Odin cut Arthur off with a swing of his sword. Arthur dodged it and cringed from the wound in his back. His muscle screamed at the sudden movement from his few days of imprisonment and malnourishment. He tried to tell himself that he had faired worse and would push himself to win this fight. He had to succeed for Camelot, he was the only heir to a broken bloodline. If he were to die, Camelot would be a wasteland fraught with civil war. His people's blood would be spilled by their own brothers and he could not let that happen.

Their blades ring with connected blows and parries. Each attack made Arthur grunt with effort. He felt his stamina draining with each passing second. If he was uninjured he could easily best Odin, but even with his willpower to succeed, he could not force his body to perform. Odin was a very skilled swordsman and Arthur suddenly regretted this fight.

Arthur feigns his attack and pulls in for another only to over reach when his muscles contracted. Odin merely stepped aside and cut into Arthur's shoulder. Pieces of shredded chain fell to the ground and the blade pulled back, bloodied with the blood of Pendragon. Odin smiles in the knowledge that the fight will soon be over.

Arthur wobbles unsteadily from the blow. He watches with concern as Odin withdrew a small dagger from a sheath that sat on the back of his belt.

Odin comes in with a swing of his sword waiting for Arthur to block it. As the blow connects he shifted his sword and pushes outward, knocking Arthur's sword hand away. Odin took the opportunity to smash the pommel of his sword into Arthur's head. The prince doubled over in pain, seeing stars, before feeling a dagger enter his gut. He cried out while backing away from the vengeful king. The crowd cheered in delight at the success their king is having.

Arthur did not have time to look at the wound, he covered his free hand over it. As long as Arthur still stands he will fight, he will not be an easy victory to be chalked on to Odin's reputation.

_For the love of Camelot!_ He cried into his mind and attacked at Odin. The crowd was going ever more wild at the Prince's ferocity. They had heard the tales of Arthur Pendragon and his bravery and they were not disappointed.

Arthur anticipated for an attack from Odin. Arthur caught the king's blade on the guard of his sword. Arthur twisted his own blade and flicked away the King's sword leaving Odin with only his dagger. He whirled around and parried the dagger with a mighty push. Arthur's blond hair fluttered as he plunged his sword through Odin's chest. The castle grounds went quiet as the blood poured from the sword wound. The King's expression was unreadable. He looked down at the blade sticking out of him and oddly, smiled.

"Well done, Pendragon, well done…." He said hoarsely, "I go to join my son in death." Odin fell backwards with the sword still in his chest. His body hit the ground with a slack thud. Arthur couldn't believe it was over. He surely thought that this was his end.

Arthur backed away from the corpse staggering. He laughed insanely at his victory. He wasn't sure why he did so, but he felt so good that his wounds didn't hurt anymore. Usually that wasn't a good sign. For all that, he didn't really care. Though, he decided to check his wound at this point. He looked down at his stomach and removed his hand. Blood gushed out from the lack of pressure. He noticed the stains on his armor and the ground. _That can't be mine…_

He suddenly felt as though he couldn't stand. The world was moving too much and he felt dizzy.

"ARTHUR!" He thought he heard Merlin yell, but that was impossible because Merlin was in Camelot. He wasn't sure when he hit ground, but then everything was becoming a blur.

* * *

_Merlin, Lancelot and Arthur… _

The crowd erupted with a flurry of panic as the captured knights were some how loose and killing the guards. The citizens flooded out of the castle walls leaving the small battle in the courtyard.

Odin's men watched in fear as a god, bathed in blood, waded through soldiers with both of his blades. He was taking out two at a time and on to the next man before the blood dropped to the ground. Lancelot was expressionless and his weapons were tools of righteous fury. He was a man of few words, but legendary in battle.

With the distraction, Merlin was by Arthur's side in seconds. He panicked to see the amount of blood that Arthur had lost and he losing consciousness quickly. Merlin couldn't let him do that or he would die. He couldn't let that happen.

Merlin assessed Arthur's wounds and ripped off his scarf. He pushed it onto the front dagger wound that was spilling blood. Arthur groaned in pain, but still didn't appear to wake.

"Arthur! Arthur, listen to me you prat! You have to wake up. You need to wake up!" Merlin was desperately trying to not panic. He had this under control. No mere dagger wound could stop the mighty Arthur.

Arthur blinked a few times and looked at Merlin. His voice was hoarse and weak before he spoke. "Merlin? …I…I think I'm dying."

Merlin laughed nervously, "Oh no you're not…. You need to get better so you can go back to prancing around Camelot like you own the place. Besides, who would be there to give me hassle and throw things at me?"

Arthur chuckled weakly, but grew serious. "You need to tell my father that he can't give up…tell him I'm sorry I wasn't a better son… And Guinevere that I love her."

"NO! Arthur you tell them yourself. Because you are coming back to Camelot alive." Merlin's eyes gleamed gold as he tried to pour healing magic into the wound, but it wasn't working. _NO, NO, NO! I wish I knew healing magic. Because of my ignorance he's going to die. No thats not going to happen I will keep trying. I have to- destiny can not fail. I could call the dragon…that wouldn't work- he wouldn't get here on time! What can I do?!_

"Merlin? You… have magic? I should have known…" The spell seemed to give Arthur a bit of energy, but not heal him.

"Don't worry about it, Arthur. You need to save your strength."

"No, I should have known…I should have realized!" Merlin tried to hush Arthur as he rushed spells through his head. He couldn't think of anything. _This shouldn't be happening!_

The knights finished the last of Odin's men and rushed over to the dying prince. They tried to evaluate the situation, but Lancelot knew that the wound was fatal. Arthur lay on the ground a dirty and bloody mess. He looked over at Lancelot and weakly motioned for him to come close.

Lancelot kneeled down close to Arthur and listened to his last wishes. "Lancelot, you are an honorable man. You were born to be a knight. And I know how you feel about Guinevere…please promise me that you will take care of her." Lancelot nodded sadly and looked over at Merlin who was distraught. His eyes burned a permeant color of amber as he tried to heal the prince. Lancelot was unsure if even an experienced healer could repair the damage, but he knew little about magic.

Lancelot wasn't sure how he could take care of Guinevere, he didn't want to change her heart. Arthur was a great man who deserved her love. He didn't deserve to die a prisoner forced into a duel for his life. He was not a Gladiator! He was the prince of Camelot for God's sake. "Arthur, I promise to take care of her. You are the most noblest of men, and I want you to know that I would consider you a brother."

Like with Merlin, Lancelot felt an immediate kinship with the young prince. The days he spent training as a knight under Arthur were some of the best in his life. And for the first time, Lancelot truly believed that Camelot had someone worth fighting for. He understood and believed in the future that Merlin claimed that Arthur would bring.

"Thank you…Lancelot. I know, always, that I can believe in you to do know what is best in your heart, my friend." Arthur then looked at the distressed warlock.

"Merlin," he paused, a few tears coming as he spoke. Arthur never showed emotion and Merlin didn't want him too, it just makes it more difficult. "…Merlin, its was you, all these years, that saved my life…when things were at its worst you pulled my ass out of the fire…and I never knew- you never told me…Were you afraid? I could never let my father kill you."

Merlin didn't know what to say. He was stunned by the dimming of Arthur's blue eyes. He did not have much longer. "I wanted to tell you! you are right! I was afraid! You are my friend…"

Arthur nodded and sighed. "I have to… tell you-"

"You don't have to! I should have told you. Arthur you can't die…It'll be ok! I know it." Merlin tried to convince himself, but Arthur wouldn't have it, he feebly shook his head with difficulty.

"No…No, it won't. I'm sorry that I treated you horribly and…you took it. You had all of this power and you stood by me through the worst. You asked for no credit…I never knew, but I understand." Arthur was having trouble seeing at this point. The edges of his vision were blurring to the point of loss. He thought that he could taste blood

"No don't you're going to be ok…" Merlin hoped that his voice came out firmly.

"Dammit Merlin, shut up and listen to me!" He breathed rigidly," I want to tell you… Thank you for being my best friend…" He couldn't hang on any longer and his vision became dark. _If only I could have seen Guinevere one last time…_

Merlin sat crumbled on his knees in disbelief. Arthur took one last breath and stared at nothingness. It was his worst dream come true. He failed his destiny, his friend, and Camelot. _No…this can't be right. _"He can't be dead… he can't be. He's the Once and Future King of Briton! This doesn't make sense. Has it all been a lie?!" Kay and Elyan were also distressed, but stared at Merlin in confusion. They had no idea that Arthur was to become such a thing. He was a great man, but how could they know that he was prophesied to be more? How would merlin know besides the fact that he had magic? They saw it, but didn't care. Arthur had accepted him and that was all that mattered.

The once, sunny day turned quickly into a storm. Rain started to flood from the skies onto the earth. It was as though the gods themselves weeped for the passing of Arthur. Lancelot, later, glanced at Merlin and saw his eyes glowing gold. He knew at this point that the gods did not summon the storm, but the powerful warlock.

Merlin was trying with all of his willpower to hold back the destruction of his magic. He couldn't understand what this all meant. Kilgharrah said that destiny could not be avoided so what did that mean in the coming days? He was going to have a long talk with the dragon…


	6. The Beginning of a New Story

**Chapter VI**

**"The Beginning of a New Story"**

_Merlin…_

As the day went on, it appeared to turn evermore gloom. The storm continued to wage, never letting in any light until later in the day. It was as though the clouds swallowed the very light, leaving the world to drown in darkness. In the shadow of the forest, a group of knights and a former manservant of a fallen prince make their way home.

Merlin, Kay, Elyan, and Lancelot were too exhausted and full of heartache for conversation. And so the journey back to Camelot was to be completed in silence. Almost surreal, no one wanted to admit the truth of Arthur's death. The prince had won his fight and died to an after thought of a wound. But it had happened and now they carry Arthur's body back to Camelot. It was usually the best part to return home, this time was, however, the worst.

Previously, the small group was luckily able to depart Odin's city, Lanuesta, without further conflict. The citizenry appeared to shut themselves away in fear of vengeful Lancelot. He had killed so many soldiers in a short time that they ran at the sight of him. In better times, it might had been a good story to reminisce about, but no one wanted to recall what other events had transpired.

After a short travel, the group setup camp for the night. The storm cleared completely and the world appeared to return to normal. Everyone went about their business out of habit. Later, Merlin and the knights sat down to eat and after a very short conversation, Lancelot decided to take the first watch when they rest.

Elyan and Kay sent Merlin glances of distrust throughout the night. They ate dinner boring their eyes into him, watching for any sign of betrayal. The two knights were unsure of what to do. Law dictates to kill sorcerers on sight, but could they bare to do it? Especially after Arthur trusted Merlin even in his final moments. Should they betray his trust in the sight of a mere law? At some point, Merlin had enough and settled in for an attempt at sleep. He knew that the endeavor was futile as he tossed and turned. Eventually deciding to take a walk, Merlin moved over to Lancelot to notify him of his actions. "I'm going to go take a walk, Lance."

Lancelot considers him with pity before responding. "Take care of yourself, I know today was hard on you, my friend." Merlin simply nodded and left into the forest. As Lancelot watched the warlock leave, he truly hoped that the man wouldn't do anything rash. Camelot needed Merlin, particularly now that their hero had been lost.

Lancelot knew that the coming days were to be filled with hardship. His worries were consumed with the fear of how Uther and Guinevere will react to Arthur's death. Uther will shut down or he will lash out in anger, either action being the eventual ruin of the kingdom. Also, poor Guinevere will be forever scared with the loss of her love. It pains the knight to know that she will suffer and Lancelot can only hope that it is true when saying that time heals all wounds.

Merlin wandered aimlessly until he found a clearing large enough to fit a dragon. He knew that the dragon had some explaining to do. Filled with magic, he used his Dragon Lord powers to call upon the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah.

Merlin angrily paced to pass the time it took for the dragon to arrive. In the interval, he tried to replay past conversations in his head to understand the reality. _Kilgharrah had always said that Arthur was the Once and Future King who will unite the lands in peace. Could he see all possible futures or only ones he wants to see? _Something did not sit well with Merlin. Kilgharrah had_ wanted to destroy Camelot in the past- would he only lie to do so in another fashion? _It turned into an argument with himself. _No, Kilgharrah wouldn't betray me! He couldn't do so even if he wanted to. _The voice in the back of his head said otherwise. _You know that you had never commanded him to tell the truth. The scaly bastard would claim that 'it' is abusing the powers of a Dragon Lord. Kilgharrah would never mind telling the truth…unless he is hiding something. _Merlin could not possibly argue with the logic of his last observation. He decided that he could only take the Dragon's advice with a grain of salt from now on and to give the slimy lizard the benefit of the doubt.

After a short while, the dragon finally flew into the clearing and landed with a large thud. He always seemed so pleased with himself, "Hello, young warlock. I see that you are most distressed-"

_Hell no he did not- My best friend just died with this bastard's dam prophecy. _That was definitely the wrong thing to say, "Yeah, you could call it _distressed_- **ARTHUR IS DEAD**! I failed your ridiculous prophesy or destiny, whatever the hell it is, I failed. And now, Camelot will be without a ruler to lead it in the near future!"

Kilgharrah didn't respond immediately and appeared to contemplate the new development. After a few moments, the dragon seemed to recall some important clue. "**MERLIN!**" Out of no where the dragon was livid. He loomed over the warlock in fury. "Tell me, what did you do with the sword?"

Merlin was taken back at this sudden change of emotion. "I had to fight Morgana with it and…" Kilgharrah hinged with anticipation. "…the sword took control and broke her cursed bracelet."

"**I told you the power of such a sword**! You did not heed my warnings! This time Arthur Pendragon payed with his life. You have thrown destiny down an unforeseen path and we shall all suffer for it!" The dragon was nearly blowing fire out of his nostrils.

Merlin couldn't understand, he would never do any of this intentionally. "I know that you think that I'm this powerful warlock and all…and I'm not sure if you realize, but… **I CANNOT SEE THE FUTURE**!" Merlin yelled with annoyance. "I never meant for any of this to happen!"

"Be that as it may, it does not matter and there is no changing the past. We can only move on from here and hope that the damage you have caused is repairable." replied the dragon as he gave the impression of rolling his eyes.

"Repair the damage?" Merlin said, filled with sudden hope until the truth him hard once more. "Arthur can not be repaired, he is dead. There is nothing that we can do!"

Kilgharrah simply nodded in apparent understanding. "I am truly sorry, Merlin. I know that the young prince had become your friend over the years and I regret his loss. He had a great destiny, but was always meant to die, be that as it may the question was merely when he would meet his end."

"I do not understand…it seems that you were wrong about everyone: Arthur, Mordred, and Morgana! Where was Mordred when he was, supposedly, Arthur's doom!?" Merlin knew that he had caught the dragon off guard and was confident that he would not be given an answer.

"I will not repeat myself, a human can not truly understand! The world is a strange and ever-changing place. Some futures are more likely than those of others, but powerful magic can sway the threading of fate. And that is exactly what you've done!"

Merlin wanted to lash out at the conniving bastard, but thought back to his earlier thoughts before Kilgharrah had arrived. Now that he had caught the dragon covering up his lie, it was time to give him the benefit of the doubt and that is asking for his help. "NO! You continue to speak of fate, prophecy, the future, and destiny as though it means something. Please, Kilgharrah, tell me what I most do!"

"I am sorry, it is too soon to see the path that you have set upon. Therefore, you must find your own way, Merlin. Left in a void without Arthur Pendragon, the lands need a strong and just ruler if they are to survive the coming future. You must see this done no matter the methods."

"Who is there that can rule? Is there some other Arthur in another land?" Questioned Merlin almost sarcastically.

Kilgharrah chuckled as though he knew all the answers. "I'm sure you will understand in your own time. Heed my warnings, do not trust the witch. And Merlin, do not worry, for when the time is right, in Albion's greatest need, Arthur will rise again." With a final riddle the Great Dragon flew off.

Merlin yelled in utter frustration at the retreating form. "GET BACK HERE YOU SLIMY, OVERGROWN LIZARD!" He didn't want to let him go without more answers, but Kilgharrah was clearly gone. _That dam dragon never gives me a straight answer to save his own scales. He just made everything worse! I am almost certain, at this point, that he is the one I can't trust…_

Angry and exhausted, Merlin returned to the camp and immediately laid down to sleep. Though, before he could drift into slumber, a thought came to him. _Morgana is now awake! Why does the dragon still warn for me not trust her. It doesn't make sense! What could Kilgharrah have against her? _Merlin finally decided he was tired of the dragon giving him half answers, either half truth or lies Merlin was unsure. _Maybe it was really the time to give Morgana a chance. She is a Pendragon with magic and could unite the lands with my help. I changed Arthur from being a complete ass, I could guide her as well… _

In a few days the warlock and the knights will be home. Merlin had to bury his friend and attend to an unknown destiny, but at least there may be light at the end of this everlasting, dark tunnel. All the issues came down to if Morgana was cured of the curse. Merlin could only hope that he could have his friend, the old Morgana back… he couldn't bare to lose another after Arthur. Not so soon…

* * *

_Morgana…_

Morgana felt as though she had been endlessly roaming in the impenetrable darkness. She was lost in its boundlessness and the very air was the feeling of icy death. She wasn't sure what that feeling was previous to arriving in this hell. Wherever and whenever she got to this place she couldn't be sure. There was no memory of the last time she had seen anyone or anything.

It was frighting to think that she would forever remain like this. She wasn't sure that if this was death or something worse._ Perhaps, _she thought, _this was the end of the world and I am the only one. I am left to wander forever in the darkness of what is left_. Morgana hoped with everything that she was that her thoughts were not the truth, that she was just going insane.

Morgana could only remember pieces of the life that she once had. The memories were like blurs without faces and names, as if the world held no meaning to the universe around it._ The last thing I remember is…nothing… _The thought made her insides clench with a feeling of heartache at the loss of her friends. She had already started to forget their faces and that frightened her to the point of nearly breaking down into tears.

Then Morgana heard it in the darkness, a peaceful echo. She felt as if she had heard it before, as though in another life. At that moment, she listened, truly listened, and knew that it was a voice. It was a voice of good, Merlin's voice.

_"-I know that the old you is in there some where and would understand what I am trying to say. I still hope that you know that what I told you is true. I do understand you, more than you know." _The words made Morgana's heart flutter for not leaving her alone. She was delighted that he was here even though she had no idea what he was talking about.

_"I hope that when you wake, things will be different. We don't need to be enemies. I have always considered you to still be my friend." _As quickly as it came, the voice was gone leaving Morgana alone. She cried out for Merlin, but she heard only the echo of her own timid voice. Collapse to the ground, Morgana began to cry.

"MERLIN! I DON'T UNDERSTAND." She then realized that yelling would be in vain and her words shrank less than that of a whisper, "I never stopped being your friend…"

Soon after, all that Morgana could remember was the coldness and pain. It became worse until she was sure to go mad. Then, after what felt like years, Morgana felt warmth for the first time. Life seemed to breath back into her as her eye lids opened. Her body ached in the act of wiping the sleep from her eyes. Looking around, she didn't notice anything familiar._"_Uhh…where the hell am I?"

Morgana decided it was time to leave, her limbs cracked as she attempted to stand. She groans with pain and manages to remove herself from the bed. She lurches towards the doorway and proceeds through the door. Seemly out of no where, a tree of a man stands in her path, Morgana lets out a small fearful scream in surprise. She reached for her daggers on instinct only to find that they were missing and cursed her luck. _NO! I am captured by some foreign lord and this man…is going to have his way with me! _"Stay away from me! I am Uther Pendragon's ward. I will divulge any mistreatment to him and you will only have yourself to blame for the consequences."

"Apologies, my lady." He appeared to be kind, but Morgana wasn't going to foolishly trust him. A man his size good easily take her by surprise and she wasn't about to let that happen.

She had to step back and, even then, still had bend her back to look up at the man. "Uhh…yes… who are you and where am I? I assure you, once again, that if you harm me, you will regret it!" He chuckled at her, making her slightly cross. "I am not making a jest! Now answer me!"

"Right, my lady, you are in Camelot. And I am Sir Percival," said the towering knight. Morgana mentally face palmed at her obliviousness. _By god, how could I be so daft? He has a red cloak, a Knight of Camelot. _She feared that her mind had been permanently addled by whatever put her in that horrid sleep, if that was even what it was.

After a moment in her thoughts, Morgana took a deep, calming breath. She was glad that she was still in Camelot. For a moment she was sure to have been taken captive. "Of course, it is a pleasure, Sir Percival. I wish to return to my room and to see Guinevere, my maid."

The knight shook his head and appeared to be confused and surprised by Morgana's choice of words. "I'm sorry, I can't do that. You have to see the physician first. Follow me next door, my lady." Morgana nodded and wondered why Percival reacted the way he did. Was it not normal to what she usually says?

"Morgana! You're awake!" Gaius was stuttering in disbelief making Morgana for the second time suspicious. "I mean, of course you are. It's only that you have recovered so soon." he corrected. Morgana couldn't help but feel that she was missing something. Although, she let her suspicions slide for now. Maybe she can pry some information out of Gwen or Merlin later.

"Uhh right, how long was I out?" Morgana said to Gaius as innocently as she could.

"It was a week, my lady. Now if you would," Gaius motioned for her to sit on the examination table and Morgana obliged. Following a few minutes of prodding at her, Gaius gave his assessment. "Good news is that you are perfectly healthy. You just need to eat and replenish your liquids. Just drink some water and take it easy for a few days."

"Thank you, Gaius," Morgana moved to leave, but stopped short of the door. "I was wondering… where I could find Merlin." Gaius gave her his usual eyebrow that stated that she had to explain herself. "I just haven't seen him for awhile- you know I can't remember the last time I had a sleeping draft. Although, I'm sure that I do not want to sleep anytime soon." She was sure that she had just made a fool out of herself.

"Merlin and Arthur went out for a long hunting trip. They didn't mention as to when they will return."

"Uther allowed this?" Morgana could not believe that Uther would let the prince out of his castle for more than a day for hunting.

"I'm not sure, my lady. I do not manage the prince's schedule."

"Of course, goodbye, Gaius." Morgana nodded her usual noble woman way and left the old physician's chambers. Percival persisted that he was to be her escort until Arthur returned. Morgana didn't like it, but was unable to convince the knight.

In defeat of having a bodyguard, Morgana returned to her old room and sadly opened up her windows to peer into the distance. She hated that a little more freedom had been taken away from her for some unknown reason. She felt as though she had never left that dark place, that everything was the same except that there were people and things here. _I really have to get some answers out of someone! What is it that people aren't telling me? Merlin will help me, he is the one I can trust most in the world. He has shown that in the past._

Her thoughts drifted to Merlin and how he comforted her in the dark. _Why did I only hear his voice the entire time? _Her feelings were a confused blend about the manservant. She wasn't sure what it was and would have to ask Gaius about it later.

Movement in the far tree line caught her eye. It was a small group of four approaching the city. She was sure that it was Arthur returning home and would be glad to see him after so long.

Rushing out of the room, with Percival in pursuit, Morgana ran down to the courtyard. She knew that it was unlady like, but didn't care. After a short wait the riders came into the castle appearing very haggard. Morgana saw Merlin, Kay, Elyan, and Lancelot, but not Arthur. She was becoming very worried and walked up to Merlin gingerly, not noticing how everyone but Merlin tensed.

"Merlin, where is Arthur." His face changed emotion several times before situating on dismal.

"Morgana, I…" Merlin could not dare to voice allowed what had happened. He simply looked to the figure wrapped in the red cloak on the extra horse. _No…he can't mean that. Can he? Arthur can't be dead- I don't even remember talking to him last. _Her thoughts just shut off into nothingness. She lost the person that was so much like the brother she had never had and it hurt terribly.

She didn't realize that arms had wrapped around her as she began to cry. She melted into his embrace and felt the cold feeling finally leave her for good. Her hair was being stroked in a calming fashion and appeared to be working, but it didn't stop the pain. Nothing could stop it and she feared what Uther's reaction was going to be.


	7. The Hate of a King

**Chapter VII**

**"****The Hate of a King"**

_Uther…_

The days after Prince Arthur's return had been difficult for Camelot. No one was sure what had happened, only that the prince was dead and the kingdom had been further weakened. Uther Pendragon predicted that the time for war was nearing and he could do nothing to prevent it. He knew that kingdom was unprepared as it was wrought with sorrow. For now, the fallen were grieved and celebrated, beginning the process of returning Camelot to its former strength.

People from all corners of the kingdom came to pay their respects to Arthur. He was the most widely loved individual in Camelot. Be that as it may, Arthur was not the only one to fall. There were many knights and citizens who had died in Morgana's coup and were also to be laid to rest.

Arthur's manservant delivered Uther his son's last words. Arthur told him not to give up and finally gave Uther the courage to come out of his stupor. In a short time, Uther soon came to realize that Arthur was right. He, now, firmly believed that he had to remain strong for the kingdom. It was his burden and his alone to protect the realm. No one else could make the difficult decisions even if the matters lie close to heart.

As soon as he could, Uther began his work to strengthen his kingdom and find Arthur's murderers. Following his first lead, the king sat upon his throne to interrogate one of his knights. Someone was going to pay for Arthur's death and if it took the kingdom, Uther would find out and deliver justice upon them.

"Sir Kay," the king began drily, "I understand you were with my son when he died. Tell me, who is responsible for this?"

Kay dropped to his knee in respect. "Yes, you majesty. King Odin did the deed, but I heard mention of some witch assisting him. I believe it was Morgause."

Uther jumped to his feet."Morgause," He whispered, starting to move aimlessly. "You may leave." Kay nodded and left the room quickly as he wanted to avoid any anger from the king.

The vengeful king paced throughout the room in deep thought. _Morgause again- that witch continues to cause myself and Camelot pain. If she thinks that she is the only one that has something to lose, then, that bitch is wrong. She had shown affection towards Morgana who, in turn, has clearly shown that she had grown into an abomination. I have given my heart out to my daughter and she chose to learn sorcery, the very root of evil in this word! The betrayal! Even now, she walks MY halls as though nothing had happened! _

Uther calmed in the delicacy of the task. _I do not enjoy what has to be done, but Morgana will have to be cleansed by fire. Only then can the evil that has manifested within her be eradicated. It will be when the vile sorcery is removed that I can finally have my dearest daughter back._

The thought was saddening and Uther began to weep for the loss of both of his children. Though he did not shed weakness for long because there was much work to be done before the end of his time. Magic has shown that it still exists in this land. It must be rooted out and exterminated as should all devilish practices.

The first order of business, however, was to find Morgause. If she is so keen to seek allies among the courts of the land, Uther knew just how to get to her. With renewed purpose, the king set off to find his master of subterfuge.

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

Morgana was used to the envy and desire when she entered a room, but it was no longer like such. From the moment she woke from the physician's chambers, people had expressed aversion and mistrust. She had no idea what she had done to deserve the treatment and it was becoming more difficult to keep up her barriers of emotion. She was a passionate person and could handle the arrogant hypocrisy of the noble courts, but when the people look at her with such…loathing it affected her dearly.

Hoping to rectify whatever she had done, Morgana set off to pay her respects at the many ceremonies around the castle. She walked towards the first chapel only to be stopped at the door by Sir Perith. He was an older knight who had served with Uther during the purge, a man that had his sword so stained in the blood of druids that he was given a replacement sword named SorcererBane. If Morgana had a choice, she gave this man a wide berth for he was usually unpleasant company at best.

"Hold there, you are not welcome here, witch," said the knight in a vicious tone that threatened to kill her on the spot. Morgana was taken aback by this behavior. _Wait, did he call me a witch?! No! Does everyone know my secret? Uther will kill me! _She began to panic internally.

"I'm…sorry. I don't know what I have done," Morgana stuttered and tried not to let the words affect her with no success.

Perith, at first, appeared that he might strike her, but thought better of it."How dare you come to this place and say that! You are the one who ordered the deaths of these innocent people in your coup! Now if you have any decency, LEAVE!" Sir Perith was so enraged that his face turned completely red, causing her to back away in fear.

Morgana's eyes glistened in confused sorrow. She didn't understand any of his claims and sprinted back to her room in anguish. "MORGANA!" She heard someone call, but did not look to see who it was. Reaching the room, she entered and slammed the door behind her while walking over to stare out the window. Morgana felt numb in her bewildered state as the door opened and closed with the following of footsteps.

"Morgana…" whispered Merlin softly as he approached her carefully. He knew that it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. He felt odd whenever she was sad, but maybe it was just his imagination and need to protect others.

"Please leave, Merlin. You need to leave." She didn't mean it, but was scared that she might hurt him. What if she entered into another one of those black sleeps and woke after dong something even more terrible? Desperately not wanting to hurt Merlin, she stared out of the window while refusing to look at him.

"No," Merlin unyieldingly shook his head, "I left you alone for too long."

"What…?" She whispered, shocked at his choice of words. _What does he mean? Clearly he doesn't realize what I am capable of._ Shakily turning to face him, she timidly said, "You don't mean that. I am truly that thing that Uther claims sorcery does to people. I became a monster. You would do well to stay away, I could hurt you…"

"I don't believe that for a second. You were enchanted by Morgause."

"Morgause? That blonde who defeated Arthur in a duel?" Merlin gaped at her as if she had lost her mind. He feared that she was playing another trick on him. Maybe memory loss is an effect from the curse?

"What do you mean? I thought you knew her?" Merlin was attempting to be as cautious as possible. He thought that being indirect might help him understand the situation better.

"I thought…maybe I had recognized her, but I'm not sure." Morgana began to get upset again, tears fell freely from her soft green eyes. Merlin had seen her like this only once in the past. It was the night that she asked for his help in admitting that she had magic. _This is…this is old Morgana! A second chance! _"Merlin, I don't remember anything anymore. Is this what magic does to you? It forces you to work for its own evil?" Her lips quivered with terror, but all Merlin felt was how lovable the action looked. He cursed himself for thinking that way in this situation. _I can't think like that! She is royalty and far too important for me. I mean… wouldn't it be betraying Freya for just thinking like this?_

With a sigh, Merlin walked over to the poor girl and wrapped his arms around her like he had done in the courtyard. No one was sure how to react to a servant touching a noble woman like that, but she was a witch in their eyes. It upset him to think they could judge people for being born with a gift they had no control over. The world needed change, Merlin now believed that Morgana could be the one to bring it. He should have never listened to the dragon. It was time to guide her down the right path.

"Morgana, magic isn't evil. Power is what corrupts, which is dependent on the person. It is up to you on how to use it. But, no, what happened wasn't you. That person would not listen to reason or could tell friend from foe. The Morgana that I know has a pure heart, like the one in front of me right now."

She hastily shook her head, "No, I don't. I have such hate at times when Uther doesn't do the right thing. I have ordered people to death just like he did. I am no better," said Morgana looking up at Merlin with desperately vulnerable eyes. Merlin was so used to the strong willed and independent woman who could make even a king back down. It made him wonder why she let him see this side of her, she never let down her the wall around her heart. Whatever the reason, he was glad at the thought of her trusting him with her private thoughts and secrets. It warmed his insides at feeling her trust again.

Merlin gently shushed her and kissed her forehead. It visibly calmed her and he wondered what he had just done. He felt them becoming close, but he couldn't allow that. In her state, he felt that it was almost like taking advantage of her. "Morgana, you have a strong sense of justice. Do not mistake righteousness for anger and hate. I know you, Morgana. You had no control over what you had done because you were enchanted. I know it for a fact. I broke the enchantment, myself."

He saw the sadness clear and her eyes lit up with a brilliant glow of gratefulness. "Thank you…for everything. You helped me in my darkest hours with my magic and sanity. And..when I was sleeping, I heard your voice, it gave me hope again, thank you…" She buried her head into his chest and embraced him wholeheartedly. Her touch sparked something inside of him that he hadn't felt since Freya died. He was not sure if the feelings scared him or made him happy. However, he felt that it should not be happening. He couldn't afford to let himself become close to her…because if something happened to her…His thoughts drifted to Arthur and the pain that was felt when the prince had died. He never wanted to feel that pain again: Freya, his father, Morgana being poisoned, and then Arthur. It was too much, he already began to feel a shell of his former self.

"Merlin, I'm afraid. Uther knows that I have magic. He will kill me!"

"I won't let that happen, I promise you." Then Merlin thought, if he is to guide her, he needed to tell her the truth. He had learned from Arthur's death not to be a coward. It was time to tell her about his magic. "I have something that I have always needed to tell you…" She looked up at him from his chest with her beautiful, emerald eyes and Merlin's task suddenly felt substantially more difficult.

"Yes…?" Morgana felt the air become heavy. _Is he going to tell me that he is in love with me? It is so sudden, but I have always felt it too! _Her mind was racing and it made her excited and happy for the first moment in a very long time. She had the strong urge to feel his lips against hers and imaged the soft exuberance of complete bliss.

"…Morgana…," he repeated as though he were testing it out. "I…have…ma-" 'Knock, knock, knock' The door interrupted him and Merlin wanted to really express his frustration. _Why did it have to be at that exact moment? _

"My lady, the king wishes that you will immediately join him for dinner," called the knight from outside the door.

Morgana also felt irritated. _UGH, GO AWAY knocking person…Merlin was, for once, going to let me into that shell he puts himself in and share a secret with me. _"Uhh…Yes, thank you. I will be there momentarily." Seemingly satisfied with the reply, footsteps were heard walking away.

"Well…I should get going," said Merlin, turning to move towards to the door, but Morgana caught him by his handkerchief.

"Do not consider this conversation over," she pulled him close and gingerly kissed his cheek, "we will continue this at a later date."

"Yes…my lady?" Merlin could barely get words out, he was so surprised and flustered. He stood rooted in place.

Grinning in success, Morgana moved to study herself through the mirror. "Merlin," she said, "I must look quite the sight after balling like a little girl."

"You do, but not in the way that you think." Merlin quickly realized what he said and flushed red. "Right, as I said, I should go."

Morgana beamed at him, "Thank you, I mean it."

He nodded happily and left to find Gaius.

* * *

_Uther…_

Uther looked around suspiciously. He wanted to see if anyone was following him. Opening a door leading to a presumably vacant tower, Uther quickly locked it behind him.

"Are you here?" Asked the king as though he were speaking to a ghost.

An amused chuckle greeted him in response. "Am I here, he asks. That depends on you, _your majesty._"

"I have no time for your games, Leonis." Uther looked around, but could not see the man anywhere.

A voice came from behind the king, "Very well, what is it you require?" Uther flinched and turned around. There stood a man with a lightly unkept beard and short brown hair. His eyes, a cold grey, peaked out from under a black hood. It was frighting to Uther to know that a man could train himself to be seen only when he so desired. It made him momentarily wonder if magic was somehow involved.

Uther composed himself and made his orders clear, "It is necessary that you find the witch, Morgause, and unearth what it is that she is doing among the courts of the land. If it is possible, I want her eliminated."

The spy smirks in a sick delight, "I can do this. Do you have any more details on the quarry?"

"The witch has blond hair and brown eyes. She, also, claims to be a High Priestess and to be the daughter of the traitors Gorlois and Vivienne which makes her believe that she has relations with the Lady Morgana, but that matter will be taken care of shortly."

Leonis grins, "Very good, sire. Let your troubles no longer worry you on my return."

"Thank you, my friend, your expertise is invaluable to this kingdom and you will be well reward as always." With a bow, Leonis set off to do his king's bidding.

_Now_, Uther thought, _I have a dinner to attend_. The thought made him smile in sadistic glee.

* * *

_Lancelot and Guinevere…_

The sky was clear and the sun shined with caressing warmth throughout the day. Lancelot felt at home under the sun and away from the cold, dark castle. Although, not all was well. Guinevere had been absent for a few days and Lancelot was concerned for her wellbeing. Determined to find out, the knight approached her modest home in the lower town. He was serious in keeping his promise to Arthur by looking after her, he owed his friend that much. Without Arthur, he could never had become a knight of Camelot and that meant quite a lot to Lancelot.

Politely, Lancelot knocked on the door and heard shuffling inside until the door opened. Guinevere was in a disheveled state with red eyes and tear tracks. "Oh! Sir Lancelot, come inside. Please have a seat." She gestured to the small table in the center of the room, closing the door behind the knight when he entered.

"Thank you, my lady," he said with a courteous nod as he sat down.

"I'm not a lady," she looked around the room in a panic, "I apologize for the mess, I was not expecting company." She sniffled and immediately picked up the broom while going about the room, busying herself cleaning.

Lancelot sighed, "Guinevere, it is alright, please sit down."

She stiffly shook her head, "No, no, this place is a mess. I must clean it up for you."

"Gwen, you don't need to impress me." Lancelot took the broom away and helped her sit at the table. "You need to take your time and relax. I will help you every step along the way."

Gwen sighed and stared at the wall in devout depression, "I don't know…it hurts too much. You shouldn't bother yourself with a lost cause."

Lancelot too a seat in front of her to look at her face to face. "Guinevere, you are anything, but a lost cause."

Gwen smiled for a moment, "Thank you for coming to try and cheer me up…Although, I don't believe anything could do that right now."

"It is ok, Gwen. You must not rush your grief, simply, know that I am here if you require anything."

She nodded in quiet thanks and put her head down on the table. Lancelot was worried, but turned surprised when she had immediately fallen to sleep. He picked up the sleeping Guinevere and tucked her into her bed.

"Sleep well, Guinevere." whispered Lancelot as he went to the market to bring her dinner.

* * *

_Morgana and Uther…_

Morgana elegantly moved into the dinning hall, her blue and purple dress flowing behind her. Entering the room, Uther gazed at her with the very essence of calm. That. in itself, was extremely unsettling to Morgana. If the king was calm, it was a sure sign that he was about to do something or had done something terrible. "Morgana! I believe that we haven't had the pleasure to dine together for a very long time." She stood trying to hide her nervousness before the king.

Morgana curtsied formally to the king, "Yes, my lord. It has been some time now."

"Well, I believe that is a fault of mine. I have rendered myself indisposed and the kingdom has suffered for it. Even so, lets leave matters state to those more capable. Come, sit, you are family." Morgana obliged Uther by sitting next to him. Her emotions shifted from nervous to annoyed at Uther's bigotry. It enraged her how much he looked downs on women.

When it appeared that Uther was going to move onto another subject, his face shifted sinisterly into a smirk. "Ah, It had slipped my mind for but a moment that you were interested in such matters. You have the desire to be Queen of these lands."

"I am sorry, my lord." She stuttered fearfully of Uther's impending wrath. _I'm not going to get out of this alive… _She really wished that Arthur was here to help her contain Uther's insanity.

"Yes, perhaps, you may regret such actions, but a part of you does not. There is evil in you, Morgana. Evil that must be cleansed." Uther's voice began to become more distant as he spoke as though reciting from memory.

Her eyes widened in terror as she dropped to her knees in front of him to beg forgiveness. "Please, my king! I was not in control of my actions!" She would have never begged to Uther in the past, but she felt that she should, to some degree, try.

Entirely ignoring her pleas, Uther continued his usual sermon on sorcery. "I know that sorcerers are masters of deception. You will not make a fool of me any longer, fiend. The only way for magic to be cleansed from a soul is through burning. It will be done at first light and I can get my daughter back. GUARDS, SEIZE HER!"

Morgana refused to beg anymore as it was clearly impossible to get through to the insanity of the king. As she was dragged away, she stared at him defiantly. Morgana was not going to give him anymore satisfaction of her fear. She felt something bubble up inside of her and wished that she knew magic to crush Uther against to wall for all of his crimes. Merlin was right, it was not hate. It was Injustice.

As Morgana was pushed into a cell in the dungeons, it was difficult for her not to shed tears. she had always prided herself as being strong willed and did not wail as most noble women were thought to do. But, it was all too much. She felt selfish for hoping that Merlin kept his promise. She wished for him to tell her what he was going to say. Though, Morgana was certain that it was not going to happen like many things. Everything was getting worse, most of her friends were dead, Uther was going to kill her and she was never going to see Merlin and Gwen ever again. And the thought drove her mad with silent grief. If she were to cry, no one would know.


	8. Of Magic and Monarchs

**Chapter VIII**

**"****Of Magic and Monarchs"**

_Gwaine…_

Having heard commotion originating from the dining hall, Gwaine proceeded to investigate the disturbance. The curious knight came to an abrupt halt in the corridor and saw the Lady Morgana in the process of being dragged towards the dungeons. A fearsome sight, the lady defiantly ripped her arms free of the guard's grasp and guided herself to the dungeons. She spared the king one last look of spite before the dining room doors closed. Gwaine observed the moment and shivered after catching a glance at Uther's cold eyes. The situation did not appear to have bothered him at all. It was as though the king had lost whatever was left of his compassion. Not that Uther ever appeared to have any…

A new situation has arisen and it worried the knight. Most of all, Gwaine was frightened for the safety of his friends. Merlin claimed that Uther cared for Morgana more than anything else in this world. She was nearly the one thing that could never do wrong. If what Merlin claimed was true, something drastic had changed in the king. If Uther could so easily turn on her, what did that mean for everyone else? Gwaine who never panicked, was slightly doing so now. Mind racing, he could only replay scattering thoughts, _Oh shit, Uther is intending to kill his own ward?! I must tell Merlin and he isn't going to like this one bit…_

The knight remembered how Merlin had comforted the lady when she had learned of Arthur's demise. Usually misinterpreting situations, Gwaine knew that in this incident that he was somehow correct. If there were a few things he knew: it was fighting, drinking, and reading emotions. At least, Gwaine hoped that it was what he knew…

In the face of all the evidence, Gwaine couldn't fit all of the pieces together. Morgana may have taken over the kingdom, but there was some different change of behavior in the works. Gwaine could not work it out! What had changed? Merlin and Morgana shouldn't go from fighting to hugging over night. One thing was obvious, Morgana's demeanor had changed itself and it seemed as though Merlin sensed it.

After a short debate with himself, Gwaine decide to assist Morgana. _If Merlin had forgiven her, it was good enough reason to help her._ This whole situation bothered Gwaine. He did not care for nobles like Uther having the right to kill whoever they fancy. Gwaine only signed up with Arthur to do the right thing and not be a butcher's knight under Uther. The knight's foremost loyalty was for his friends and if it was treason, so be it. Chain mail jingling, Gwaine rushed off as he quickly rushed to track down Merlin.

* * *

_Merlin…_

Practically bouncing, Merlin entered Gaius's small chambers. The man in question was relaxing at his desk, lightly pouring through a very large and dusty book. He immediately looked up at Merlin with a questioning expression. "What has you in such a good mood? Just an hour ago, you were the very essence of gloom."

Merlin laughed at him humorlessly, "I may have lost Arthur, but we got back the old Morgana! Although, I would never willing trade one life for another…something good came out of it. Arthur would not have had his death any differently, he was always sacrificing himself for another." Merlin turned grim for a moment at remembering Arthur's death. No, he couldn't let that weigh him down.

Gaius shrugged, "Well, Merlin, I suppose I can't argue with that philosophy, still, what about your destiny?"

Gaius's comment sent Merlin on a rant. "What about it? Arthur was not a destiny, he was my best friend and I can't replace that. I'm sick of destinies, but i know that Albion will need my help." Merlin shook his head and placed his head in his hands in mild frustration.

"What will you do?"

"Well… I will help Morgana. I believe that she is the only path left to us that the lands can truly come together. The Britons need a ruler that they can depend on and Uther is definitely not that. The man is too wrapped up in his own war against magic to focus on threats outside of the borders. The Saxon warlords are gathering for another assault on…well…everyone! Uther believed that Mercia, alone, was a real threat, then he cannot comprehend what is coming!"

Gaius scrunched up his face in confusion, "How did you come across all of this information?"

Merlin grinned widely and said, "I may or may not have broken into the vaults and looked at the Crystal of Neahtid." Merlin hid the need to cringe at the memory of his vision. As always, it was about death and destruction. Apparently, crystals only show the bad parts of the future.

"So you foresaw the future, what does Kilgharrah think of this discovery?" asked Gaius with a concerned expression.

"Listen, I don't care what that lizard expects anymore. For all I know, Kilgharrah could be working with the Saxons. They, for starters, believe in magic and dragons. Why would he help us? Those who have hunted down his kind and slew everyone who breathed the word 'magic'." Merlin shook his head, "I was just a naive, scared boy when I first listened to him."

Gaius shook his head, attempting to comfort the warlock, "Merlin, don't blame yourself. Dragons are creatures of great wisdom. This is his land just as much as it is ours. Kilgharrah will not let the Saxons enter these lands untested."

Merlin wanted to pull his hair out. How could he explain this anymore clear? "Gaius, don't let him fool you! That lizard has schemes beyond counting! I stopped him from destroying Camelot once and I believe he wanted to do so again through me. I now see pieces of the truth after all of these years. We are all just a pawn in his game!"

"Be that as it may, you need to be careful. You are in a much more dangerous game than that of protecting a prince. Are you prepared to play with the live's of people as a king would? Because this is the route you are taking."

Merlin sighed, "From the day I had arrived, I have never felt safe in Camelot. Then, I met those who became to mean a great deal to me. Gaius, these lands have suffered at the hands of crazed nobles. If it means that I have to take the burden of playing with lives to stop the madness of Uther Pendragon, I will do it. For too long you had me sit here and deal with the problems by waiting. Now, it appears that we no longer have that option."

"Merlin, I don't think-" Gwaine busted through the door. "What are you doing! Watch yourself, Sir Knight!" Scolded Gaius at the out of breath Gwaine.

Entirely ignoring Gaius, "Merlin.." he panted, "I think Uther is going to execute your lady."

"My lady? Morgana! I didn't think that Uther would react this quickly," said Merlin as though he was only slightly surprised with what was happening.

Looking carefully at Merlin, Gwaine was in suspicious disbelief. "You knew that this was going to happen? Why didn't you help her leave ahead of time?"

"No, I didn't know exactly, but I had my suspicions. Lancelot and I already discussed a possible plan."

Gwaine scratched his beard, "In that case, what are we going to do?"

"First, I need to rescue her and get her the hell out of Camelot." Merlin grimaced, he did not think it would come to this so quickly. _I can't just take her out of Camelot and leave to come back. Though, I suppose that there is nothing for me here besides the people. Well…maybe this is the time, after all. Morgana has to take a stand against her father as he will never allow a woman to succeed him._

Gwaine and Gaius observed Merlin and were still waiting on the plan. Finally, Merlin spoke again, "I need you, both, to gather our friends who will go with us. We will no longer be welcome in Camelot, everyone must be certain of their decision. I will break Morgana out and meet you in the Darkling Woods through the siege tunnels. We need to gather supplies and horses before we set out. Are you ready?" Gwaine nodes and set out to find Lancelot and the others. He already knew who to find.

After Gwaine was gone, Gaius simply stated, "No."

Merlin was surprised by the reaction, "Uhh…why not?!"

"I cannot leave. I'm too old for a journey like this and if what you say is true, the people of Camelot will have need of me here."

"Please Gaius, I need you with me," Merlin pleaded unsuccessfully to his father-like figure.

"Merlin, you are ready to set your own path. I have guided you to the best of my abilities, but you are ready. Just remember to use that head of yours once and awhile."

They both laughed and Merlin finally relented and gave the old man a hug goodbye. "I'm going to miss you, Gaius. Promise me to take care of yourself."

The physician chuckled, "I'll try, my boy. I believe in you. Always remember that, Merlin."

Merlin nodded, "I know." He then set off to pack a few things. Soon, Merlin will be off to rescue another Pendragon. He just hopped that this time will be better than the last attempt.

* * *

_Lancelot and Gwaine…_

_That night…_

The night was quietly calm with a nice soothing breeze. A small group of riders made their way through the Darkling Woods and into a small, hidden clearing. They were all in good spirits despite being asked to leave their homes behind.

"Ugh, I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Gwaine. I just got back to Camelot and now I can never go back. I mean… should we be doing this? Merlin and Morgana both have magic!" complained Elyan as he unmounted his horse.

"WHAT!?" Gwaine, Guinevere, and Percival yelled in unison. Lancelot just shook his head at Elyan's gracefulness with the conversation. He had learned that had quickly learned that the man was honorable, but very direct.

"Merlin has magic?" Guinevere couldn't help, but feel betrayed. She wondered why he had never told her. _Was it all for some grand scheme? Maybe he had enchant us to befriend him. _She thought that it would have been an odd plan and shrugged it off.

Percival just shrugged after being caught by surprise. He knew that Merlin was a good person and Lancelot trusted him. That is what was really important to the large knight.

Gwaine wondered if he was drunk and this was just one of those odd dreams. Magic did not concern him. It was just… Merlin did not see the magic type. Though, he always thought it odd when the small man called Merlin the 'magic' when the two of them had gone after Arthur in the Fisher King's lands.

"I knew it! None of you had any idea of the truth!" Elyan was on a roll now and wanted to make his opinion clear.

Before matters got out of hand, Lancelot quickly intervened, "No, I knew the truth. Tell me, does it really matter if Merlin has magic? He has done more for Camelot than everyone here combined and is a loyal and good friend. There is no one else that has the integrity that he has."

Everyone sat in silence, attempting to let Lancelot's words sink in. All their lives were spent being told that magic was evil. Was it all just a lie for Uther's mad revenge?

Taking a deep, soothing breath, Guinevere suddenly realized that everything was not as it seemed. Uther had taken her father from her because he was simply paid by a sorcerer. Said sorcerer might have had evil intents, but she knew that Merlin had always been moral. She now began to understand that maybe it wasn't magic that corrupts the people. Perhaps it was power… Uther believes he can make war and execute anyone he wills. Is that not the same concept? Maybe she was wrong, though she was certain that Merlin could be trusted. However, Guinevere was uncertain about Morgana. She had not seen the lady since before her coup on Camelot and had no idea what to expect the next time they meet. It unnerved Guinevere to the extent that she had to voice her concerns to the group.

"Lancelot…you are right about Merlin. He has always been there for Camelot. Although… why are we helping with Morgana? Is she not a traitor?"

Lancelot thought for a moment before understanding Guinevere's "I suppose no one had told you what had happened to her."

Guinevere slowly shook her head and was suddenly worried about her friend. She hoped that nothing terrible had happened! "Tell me right now, Lancelot."

"Merlin and Gaius had said that she was enchanted. So it is apparent that she isn't killing any of us that it must be broken," claimed Lancelot.

"So you don't really know?" Asked Elyan. Lancelot wasn't sure why the man was being so argumentative. It must be what happens when one grows up in Camelot.

"Elyan, take pause. I am confident that Morgana is herself, once again."

Still, Elyan continued to persist, "How can you be sure? Have you talked to her?"

Percival was becoming irritated with the banter, "I vouch for the lady. I was guarding her and she was very kind for a noble."

"That sounds like her!" Gwen was excited at the fact that she might have her best friend back.

That seemed to convince Elyan as he breathed, "Fine…"

Lancelot smiled politely, "Good… I'm glad that issue is settled."

Gwaine cleared his throat clearing the awkward silence, "I'm going to scout. You know… make sure that no one is following us." He knew that Lancelot was right, but felt that it was wrong for Merlin to hold such a secret. Then, Gwaine remembered, there were people like Uther who would kill a man on the spot for having magic. It made Gwaine feel that he would never want to be someone like Uther. He knew that he could accept Merlin's secrets.

Gazing off into the woods, Lancelot watched as Gwaine made his way into the surrounding forest. He had many hopes for the next few minutes. One, that Merlin was able to successfully leave the castle with Morgana. Two, that the others could accept Merlin and Morgana having magic. And finally, that they would be able to get away from Uther. It would not be long before the king sent someone with capable tracking skills. _We need to be far away by the time that happens…_

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

The castle became filled with shadows as the night descended upon the world. Merlin moved under the cover of darkness towards the dreaded dungeons of Camelot. Weaving spells to silence torches and put guards to sleep, he chucked at the ease of breaking into the prison. He often wondered if it was wrong to feel so skilled at getting past the guards. Although, according to Uther, he supposed he was breaking the law by living anyway.

Walking along the dark, dank cells, Merlin found the lovely prisoner he was searching for. She was a dark clump, huddled into the back wall radiating despair. "Morgana," whispered Merlin as gently as he could as to not startle her. She looked to be asleep and yawned before gazing in his direction giving away her misery for joy.

Shooting to her feet with a large smile, Morgana rushed over to the rusty metal bars. "Merlin, you came for me…" Her emotions quickly shifted to concern. "You should leave! If they find you-" Knowing that they had limited time, Merlin interrupted her.

"Morgana, listen to me, I made a promise that I would protect you." She nodded. "Ok, now, I need to tell you something that I was going to say in your room and I need you to stay calm. Can you do that?"

Morgana hesitantly nodded again for Merlin to continue, "I have magic… Ic ia tóspringe." His eyes lit the gold of magic causing the cell door to fly open.

Morgana yelped and wondered if she was truly dreaming. _He…has…magic?! I thought… he was going to tell me something different! _Her emotions shifted to betrayal. _Why didn't he trust me when I discovered me magic? And I…even before… I told him that I supported those with magic…_ _Why would he do all this?! I trusted him…he lied to me. _The ideas bothered her to her core and decided that she would fret about it later. If he had lied…it had to be for good reason. Right?

She came out of her thoughts to discover that they were already in the siege tunnels. Morgana was so lost in thought that merlin was nearly carrying her through the castle. _When did he get so strong? _she thought dreamily. She cursed herself for still feeling her attraction even after he continues to lie to her.

Merlin was burning through his magic to enhance his strength to pull the lady with him. Her face was unresponsive and she appeared to go into some mild shock. He will first get her to safety and then try to help her cope.

After a few moments, Merlin found the exit tunnels to the Darkling Woods. It was only after he opened the exterior gate did he hear the warning bells. At his success, he couldn't help, but to grin at the skill he possessed in getting in and out of Castle Pendragon unseen.

He led them into the forest while covering any sign that they were there. He gently pushed her against a tree to keen on it. Tenderly, Merlin placed his hand on Morgana's cheeks to guide her glazed emerald eyes to his azure."Morgana, are you with me, my lady?" He said jokingly to try and drive a reaction out of her. Morgana was know to had always hated when Merlin had to call her by her title.

Morgana gazed at him questioningly before realizing that he was joking with her. It made her snort in response, "I don't believe I am much of a lady anymore, _Merlin._" She elongated his name as Arthur did when he was annoyed. "In fact, I do not believe that I am much of a person anymore if Uther had any say at all. The proper title would be evil fugitive that needs to be burned."

"That is quite a title. Are you proud of it?" Teased Merlin with a cheeky grin.

He could literally feel her sarcastic eye roll. "Well…you know me, anything to upset Uther Bloody Pendragon."

Merlin wanted to laugh, but heard horses approaching. "Run," he whispered to Morgana while grasping her hand as to not get lost in the night. They both started sprinting while Merlin used his magic to cover the tracks behind them. He hoped that they could find his friends out here in the dark otherwise the plan will go to shit very quickly…

* * *

_Lancelot and Guinevere…_

Time continued to pass causing Lancelot's worry beginning to escalate for his warlock friend. For the duration, there had been no indication of Merlin or search parties. The latter he was thankful for, however before too much longer, Lancelot would feel the need to search for Merlin. He trusted in Gwaine's ability to track, though it would be better if more than a single person was out looking for the two sorcerers. Lancelot was set in his decision, though first, he need to check on Guinevere. She was laying against a tree and staring up at the sky in deep contemplation. The knight was rendered helpless with concern for her wellbeing. Recently, the poor girl no doubt experienced some of the worst days of her life. When Lancelot had inquired about leaving Camelot, Guinevere immediately packed without questioning. It was possible that she had felt slightly pressured into the situation and accepted it. He wanted her choice to be what she desired and not anything else.

Lancelot quietly strode over to the beautiful maid and lowered himself to sit next to her. Comfortably tearing her gaze from the twinkling stars, Guinevere glanced at the knight. Under the scrutiny of the moon that was peaking through the wood's clearing, she observed Lancelot's rugged features enhanced by his wavy, dark brown hair. The knight had a soothing smile that calmed he into smiling, herself, for the first time since Arthur had passed.

Following the moment, Guinevere chose to speak about what was on her mind with a simple, "thank you."

Lancelot studied the exotic young lady for any evidence of why she was thanking him. "I do not deserve any thanks. I have not done anything that I would not have done in any event.

"You are wrong, Sir Lancelot. You stood up for Merlin when we all had doubted him. Still, you did not stop there and put us on the path of right. You are the noblest of knights. Thank you." Having felt that she was over the top with her speech, Guinevere flushed red with embarrassment.

Lancelot didn't feel that thanks was necessary and shrugged it off, "Guinevere, there was something that I wanted to talk about."

She played with the curls in her hair with curiosity, "And what is that?"

"In Camelot, you have a home and I do not desire to take that away. If you come with us, you condemn yourself to a fugitive."

Guinevere layer into the tree and sighed, "It was to happen eventually. Uther was always bent on causing my family of sorcery. If it wasn't Merlin and Arthur I would have been executed long ago. So…there is no one left for me at home." It seemed to Gwen that Camelot attracts death. She had lost so many people that the pain becomes numb. Not long ago, it became worse losing both her child hood friend, Leon, and her love, Arthur. The only thing left to do was to remain with the people that were her friends. They thought that leaving the cursed place of Camelot was the best idea and see agreed.

Lancelot regarded her change of sadness to determination, inspiring him to nod in quiet understanding. "You know…I promised Arthur that I would look after you." He figured that she should know why

Gwen sighed, "Yes, that sounds like something he would have you do."

"Really?" Lancelot was simply humoring her. He knew that Arthur was the protective type and would have had her generously looked after.

"I'll be surprised if he did not swear Merlin to the same thing."

Lancelot grinned, "He did not."

She giggled, "Well then, I **am** surprised."

Moving to get up, he was stopped by Gwen's hand on his shoulder. "I should go look for Merlin."

"No, just…relax for awhile." Laying her head on Lancelot's shoulder, he knew that he was trapped. _Well there goes that plan…_

* * *

_Uther…_

Waking from a peaceful sleep, Uther heard the blaring of the warning bells. He jumped from his bed at the same time as guard burst through the door. In normal circumstances, the man would have been whipped for his insolence.

"What is it?" Asked the king, "Hurry and give voice." He didn't have time for the foolishness of peasant guards. Unfortunately, Uther could already speculate the reasons for the disruptive behavior of both the guard and the bell.

The young guard tried to shake himself out of his panicked state. "The prisoner has escaped, sire. We can't find her anywhere."

Uther grit his teeth in knowing annoyance, "how did she escape?!"

The guard cowered slightly, "We believe it was sorcery! There was no evidence otherwise, your grace."

Covering his face with his hands in anger and frustration at the mention of sorcery. "Summon the council for a meeting, immediately!" The guard dashed off leaving uther to dress himself in his kingly attire. There was about to be a reckoning and he had to be dressed appropriately.

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

The witch and the warlock ran until they were out of breath. Slumping into a tree exhausted, Merlin barely heard a noise above the beating of his own heart. Then he heard the crunching of leaves and grass again. Realizing that someone was heading right towards them, he grasped Morgana's dress and pulled her tightly against him. She gasped and was about to protest before he covered her mouth with his hand. Ducking into a nearby bush, Merlin and Morgana scrunched themselves together in order to hide.

Merlin tried to look around, though could only see the shrubbery where they had hidden. The night was filled with noises of insects, but there was a quiet distinct sound of footsteps. Morgana was shaking slightly in front of him and pulled her closer, if that was possible. When he did so, Merlin was immediately suffocated by the scent of…Strawberries? He gasped like an idiot, unsure of how he felt about unintentionally smelling Morgana's silky hair. Within seconds of his gasp, a sword gently pressed into the back of Merlin's neck. "Ah, what do we have here? Oh! Merlin, are you taking advantage of this poor lady?" Embarrassed at his situation, Merlin looked up to see Gwaine and his cheeky smile. Merlin was glad that it was him and not one of Uther's men. It was a lucky break for once, the situation could have been much worse.

The warlock was assisted to his feet by the grinning knight. He slapped Merlin on the back causing him to cringe, "Ahh!…Gwaine, it's good to see you! And no, if you must know, Morgana and I were hiding from your bumbling about in the forest."

"Right, I believe you, Merlin." Gwaine said sarcastically. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you two." He motioned for them to follow.

"What does he intend, Merlin? Who is waiting for us? Can we place trust in this knight?" Cautiously whispered Morgana while she stuck closely by Merlin's side. Having never heard of this 'Gwaine,' Morgana was understandably suspicious.

"Don't let it concern you. We can trust him and the others we are about to meet. I wager that you will know quite a few of them." Smiling, Merlin reassuringly placed his hand on her shoulder.

Peaking up through the hair the cascaded over he face, "Thank you, Merlin."

He beamed brightly from her sincere thanks and continued their journey in silence.

The three, soon, reached a small clearing in the Darkling Woods. Here, Merlin could barely make out the rest of their group in the dark. Consisting of Lancelot, Guinevere, Elyan, and Percival.

Morgana rushed to Guinevere and embraced her like a long lost sister. "Gwen! How are you?! I felt as though I haven't seen you in so long!"

Gwen smiled, "I am well, my lady."

"Oh come now, I am no lady. And you are a dear friend."

The change in Morgana was beyond apparent to the young maid. She was delighted to have her friend back! "Morgana, you are yourself again! I should be the one asking you how you feel."

Morgana breathed in deeply, "I feel as though a heavy summer fog has lifted. I can breath again. Although, I can't remember anything. And…and Arthur…" Guinevere nodded and the two friends comforted each other.

Meanwhile, Lancelot pulled Merlin aside to address the situation. "If we head south-west towards the Kingdom of Caerleon, we could cross the border of Wales and move easily around Camelot's patrols."

"From there, do you know of any place that we can remain unnoticed?"

Lancelot shook his head sadly, "No I don't"

"Then what? Are we to dammed to be forever on the run? Are we to be hunted down like animals for the rest of our lives?" Challenged Morgana fiercely when she overheard the conversation.

"Yes, our only chance is to leave while we still have our lives. Uther has gone mad," said Guinevere. The group, all at once, began to argue amongst themselves. It went on for about a minute before Merlin intervened.

"There is one way," Merlin suddenly added, making everyone turn and peer quizzically at the warlock.

"Well, Merlin, do go on," added Gwaine with a smart-ass grin.

"There is one way," he repeated and irritatedly gazed at Gwaine, "but it won't be easy. The lands need a strong, but just ruler to united the lands in peace. I believe that Morgana can be this queen."

Morgana backed away disbelievingly, "ME? I…I… don't want to be a queen! I'm not even royalty-"

"No, you are the daughter of Uther Pendragon and Vivienne. You are illegitimate, but currently the sole and lawful heir to the throne. Uther risks civil war by not having an heir. If we support Morgana, there will only be two sides to the war. If not, there will be so many dukes and warlords to claim by conquest that Camelot will be left defenseless from outside invasion. Therefore, I see only a single path." Morgana stare at Merlin in total disbelief. _When the hell did he become so knowledgeable with war and state. And…Uther is my father…dear god. It can't be true. I can't be the offspring of that…that Butcher!_

The group started arguing among themselves. Percival decided to add his judgement."He's right," everyone looked at Percival, " Morgana is the last Pendragon and If I had a guess, Uther will tear these lands apart in his madness. I choose to support her."

"Now hold on here! We just accepted that they had magic. Lancelot are we really going to support _her_ to become queen. I mean are you all enchanted?" Elyan went on a rant, once more bringing back his prior concerns.

"That was rather belligerent," mumbled Percival causing Gwaine to snicker quietly.

"Elyan!" Guinevere scolded her brother. "And…are you all serious? We just buried Arthur! Already as he just lay in the crypts we conspire to treason."

"I… know it seems like that, but Arthur would not want us to grieve over him. We, also, must work quickly. You didn't see the look in Uther's eye lately, have you? He is like a spirit seeking vengeance and will not stop," said Merlin. He needed them on his side. "Guinevere, Elyan! Uther killed your father for even suspecting working with a sorcerer. You two will be the first on his list and he no longer listens to the only person that could convince him. Uther sees enemies everywhere, we have to put a stop to this."

Gwaine decided to butt in, "So… mainly we go in and assassinate Uther?"

"No, Gwaine, the council of nobles would never accept Morgana and it will, again, result in civil war. We need to build allies, raise armies, and resolve Uther's authority."

"I… don't I have a say in this?!" Morgana shook her head, tears falling from her eyes and backed away into the forest. "Morgana!" Merlin cried out. _Ok, maybe I did come on a bit strong._

"Merlin, you need to go get her back. We can not tarry here for much longer," said Lancelot sighing, then turned away to prepare the horses.

Merlin sprinted after Morgana, feeling her presence with his magic. After a short run, Merlin found Morgana along a small lake while peering into the water on her knees. He walked soundless and sat down beside her.

Waiting for her to speak first, he observed her shinning, midnight black hair falling around her face. He couldn't make out any of her features in the dark and was startled when she finally spoke to him. "Merlin," she whispered softly, "why do you have so many secrets? Why did you not tell me about your magic? What else are you hiding from me?"

Merlin breathed in carefully, "Uhh…well…where to start? I didn't tell you about my magic because I was told to tell no one, not even you."

She became slightly hostile, but that is normal for Morgana. "Why then, would you risk yourself for me?"

"I learned from Arthur that secrets aren't worth holding on to if you have to risk the lives of your friends. You understand how it feels to not be able to live as yourself, to live in fear just be existing. I was too afraid to make my own decisions."

She was still sad even with the answer, "Is that what you were going to tell me, earlier in my room?" She thought that he had cared for her. Although, it was not what made her sad.

"Yes," Morgana's face twisted in emotion before returning to normal, "but Morgana…tell me what is wrong."

"I can't believe Uther is my father," she sighed with tears crawling from her eyes, "Please…please tell me it's not true."

"I wish I could tell you differently, however if I did so, it would be a lie."

Morgana nodded sadly, "Do you really believe I can be the queen that Albion needs?"

"I told you that you have a pure heart and a strong sense of justice. I **know** that you are the one that can do this."

Morgana couldn't understand his faith in her, but it made her want to not disappoint him. "Fine, I will do it, but you have to promise me something."

Merlin grinned, "Anything, you know that."

"Merlin, I need you to be with me every step of the way. Will you help me like you have helped Arthur?" She knew that Arthur had always felt that his escaping near death experiences was just blind luck. Morgana had suspected better, though she had no idea that it was Merlin until he revealed his magic. The loyalty of Merlin was something of a marvel among the citizens of Camelot. Now, the truth comes out. Morgana knows that Merlin should have been something along the lines of a royal guard.

Merlin cleared his throat, raised his hand, and formally stated, "I swear to you, on my life, that I will support and guide you, Queen Morgana Pendragon."

Morgana rolled her eyes, "_Soo _official, though remember that I am not a Queen yet!"

"Well…you were technically instated when you took over Camelot." Then, he saw the look of confusion that graced her lovely features. "Right…you don't remember anything."

Morgana shrugged casually, "That's too bad, I would have loved to see Uther's expression as the crown was placed on my head." The thought revealed a dreamlike smile from her.

Merlin decided it was time to tease her. When does he ever get a chance to do that? The old Morgana was almost tease material free. Now, he did have some dirt on her… "Yeah and remember that I beat you in a duel, twice!"

She playfully gasped, "What! You could not…you must have cheated with magic!"

"Oh, so quick to accuse me of sorcery, my lady?"

She feigned offense at his accusations, "Merlin! That is not true, but it is the only possible explanation of this so-called defeat. I know how bad you are with a sword."

He gave her a cheeky grin, "Hey now, I am much better than the last time you saw me with a sword. Although," he sighed, "its true, I'm guilty as charged, but you do not need to tell anyone else that."

"I won't as long as you don't brag about the duel."

"Morgana! That is the only thing I can ever take credit on around here. I have a reputation to keep." They both laughed happily at their bantering. It was something that they had both done with Arthur and now could only do so with each other.

"I see… so you want to use me for fame. I see what kind of man you are, Merlin!"

"It is not the first terrible thing that I've done." Merlin turned serious, "I want you to know that if you remember things about me that…its in the past." Morgana was about to question aloud until Merlin interrupted her. "We should get back. Camelot is hunting us and Lancelot is, most likely, ready to come look for us. Either way, we are fugitives." Merlin laughed and guided Morgana to stand.

Morgana stopped Merlin before he could get away. "Merlin, when are you going to stop keeping your secrets?"

Multiple emotions ripped through him from the memories. He did not wish to tell her what she had to endure while enchanted.

_Morgana stared up at him with innocent eyes. Tears poured from them as she struggled to breath. She pleaded for his help, but he couldn't. It was his fault and now he was going to live with it. Was there another way?_

_No, there was not, he tried convincing himself. The knights were closing in and Arthur was struggling holding the door. He would do anything for Camelot. It was his destiny to protect Arthur through any means necessary. That is what the dragon said and Merlin trusted in his wisdom._

_'__You are so resolved to complete your destiny that you are willing to commit murder!' Merlin's heart argues with his head. Every part of him agrees with it, but it is too late. Camelot will be saved._

_Her innocent eyes shift to accusation…of betrayal. He knew she was right. He did betray her, but it had to be done. She was the one who started this. Morgana was willing to give up all of her friends to Morgause who was going to kill everyone in their sleep._

_Still, it felt wrong. He observed the dying lady from his knees while holding her. Morgana's quickly paling form was no longer suffering. She had lost all form of cognition. She was almost…dead. The thought pained him more than it should. She was now an enemy…_

Merlin's Thoughts shifted again. It was all in the past. Why did it want to resurface?

_Morgana lie on the cot in the physician's chambers surrounded by grieving people. She was dying from internal damage and nothing could be done. Merlin had done it. He pushed her down the stairs with his magic to prevent a vision. This is the second time that she had nearly died. And both times were his fault._

_He remembered the pain he felt for an entire year after she was taken by Morgause after the poisoning. He had hoped that maybe Morgana wouldn't remember or would give him a chance to amend his mistakes. But, he had never been so wrong in his life. She did become the enemy, but he still cared about her. There was no possible way that he could live with himself to kill her again._

_So, Merlin asked the dragon for the power to save her and when he did, Morgana awoke still wanting to kill him. Nothing had changed…_

"Merlin!" Morgana slapped him back into reality. "Merlin, hey!"

Merlin breathed in to calm himself. "Morgana…I will tell you, but not yet. I'm not ready."

Morgana wasn't sure she liked the effect that had came over Merlin. _Could it be that bad? Do I really want to know? _"It is fine, Merlin. Take your time with it."

"Come, we should really be getting back." Morgana nodded and followed closely behind him towards the makeshift camp.

* * *

_Uther…_

The council of old men from advisers to dukes took their places in the throne room. They were aligned in a "U" with Uther presiding in the center on a dais that sat above all else. From here, he could observe that everyone was yawning save for him. His fingers were clenched into the throne with fury. They would have made indents if the armrests were not made of stone.

A bold man came forward from a rather unimportant village. "Sire, what is the meaning of this? Could it not wait until the morn?"

Uther was not about to tolerate anymore disobedience. He was a strong king and not to be questioned by a mere baron! "I AM YOUR KING, I WILL NOT BE QUESTIONED BY ANY OF YOU." He calmed before doing something rash. "Now, I suggest that you take your seat before anything unfortunate occurs." The man bowed unevenly and cowardly backed into the crowd of nobles.

When everyone was finally assembled, Uther began his show. "For years we have struggled and, for the most part, prevailed against vile sorcery. This is no longer the case as corruption finds its way into our very homes! We have grown lax and I will no longer tolerate any person in Camelot neglecting in their utmost duty of reporting sorcery." He waited for it to sink into their numb skulls before continuing. Uther smiled, he had them all eating out of the palms of his hands. Give a few threats and everyone listens. "Magic is all around us and we must eliminate it! I want every household, castle, and settlement searched for any sign of sorcery. Let sorcery know that no matter where it hides, we will find it and cleanse it from our homes! On this very night, I reinstate the purge!" The crowd cheered in response. "I now order a hunt for the witch, Morgana, and any who might had assisted in her escape. I want this done NOW!"

"My Lord," said Duke Raynor, from lands far to the north, "I offer you our finest knight from our province, Sir Eric, to hunt down these villains." A young mean in with long brown hair came forward. He was equipped with a very fine sword and fitted chain and leather armor.

Uther was reluctant about using a Knight not sworn under the Pendragon banner. This Sir Eric was a heraldry knight who fought only for his house and not the kingdom. Under normal circumstances, Uther would have declined any assistance, but all of Camelot's knight captains were deceased. "Very good, Duke Raynor, I will put him to good use. Sir Eric, take out a contingent with Sirs Brennis, Montague, and Lucan. You carry my authority to do what is necessary."

"As you will, sire," said the knight as he bowed and left the room.

Uther sighed, he was unsure if these knights were up to the challenge. He needed his son, the real strength of Camelot. It did not help that the situation was becoming grim. Morgause was out stirring up the local kingdoms and a witch with claim to the throne is walking around freely inside of Camelot's borders. This was all unacceptable! War was doubtlessly coming to the land and no one could avoid it…

* * *

**Notes:** Ok, so I have taken a bit from the legends here into something different- it was not my inspiration, but I realized that it had worked out the same way. In the legends, Merlin received a vision of the red(Wales and Briton) and white( England/saxon) dragons fighting each other symbolizing the future conflict. He needed Arthur to be the ruler of the lands so that the Britons could hold off the Anglo-Saxons(which is epicly long story short). In my version/with bbc, it is going to be Morgana(Italian version of her name which sounds better) or Morgan..the english version…because in the legends she sometimes was a legitimate heir- however, she was never accept by Uther because he wanted a son and shipped her off to a nunnery- such a good father. Again… it depends on which Author you read and it will be slightly different. I honestly don't know them all and would rather write this…


	9. Evil Schemes

**Reader Awareness**

_***I replaced ****chapter 1**** with a -wip- reference section for characters, kingdoms, terms, and facts. Chapter 2 now holds all of Chapter 1(which was short) and chapter 2, itself.**_

**Here is a call out to everyone about two frequent reviewers.

**ProcrastinationIsMyCrime** is an author on the site who has an idea about what they want to write, but has a poll in what direction the tale should go. The author would appreciate your opinion. The poll will go up until August 31th.

**Yesthenlucky9** is the author of "The story of Emrys and Le Fay" and I recommend that read. It is an Alternate Universe with a romance focusing on Merlin and Morgana and it has a lot of it. I'm not going to reveal anymore, because you have to check it out for yourself. The story has been around for about a year so I'm going to bet that many of you have already been following it.

* * *

**Author Notes(6/15/14)**

*****Anna was Morgause's real name as to Merlin is to Emrys. So they all have their magic names or messed up translated names from several different languages. They sound like magic names because no one likes the way the original names sound.

**Unfortunately there are no main characters in this chapter, because it will be filled with them in the next. The research and outlines took up the majority of the time.

*******The Kingdom of Gododdin sat to the north of England, but was the south-most kingdom in Scotland- and because I referenced Game of Thrones it seems that many of the things in this story a inspired by such. This is not true, GOTs is very general in it use of locations and such. I like the series, but I'm not diehard about it. I just pointed out, that this is probably just very similar, but not as detailed. Although, I'm not sure how much people would want to watch/read a Arthurian political drama because STARZ "Camelot" was such that and Game of Thrones buried it.

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**"****Evil Schemes"**

_Morgause…_

Forced to travel over 560 kilometers (350 miles), Morgause had finally arrived at journey's end. A fortnight ago, she had set out from King Odin's city of Lanuesta, of which was situated towards the southwest of Gloucester and Nemeth. From there, she passed north, through the entire length of the hostile territory of Camelot. It was a voyage that was filled with difficulty as Camelot appeared to be on a witch hunt of sorts. Such meant the methods of disguising or hiding were often used to simply survive.

After several days, the witch came upon the wall built by the Romans. It was far from impressive compared to those of modern castles, but still impassible to a single person. Not long ago, the wall had been abandoned. Now, Camelot resumed control over the western half and the Angle Kingdom of Northumbria over the east. Unfortunately for Morgause, the only way to pass was through the wall was by one of the many guarded fortresses. The Romans built these fortresses in addition to the wall so that the legion never had to leave the fortifications. They acted as barracks for the soldiers and last lines of defense for the british lowlands.

Camelot Soldiers, dressed in light chain mail shirts, stood at attention when they noticed Morgause approaching the open gates of the eastern wall. She smiled in delight. If she had her way, Camelot soldiers will die today. Within moments, Morgause guided her horse, while on foot, through the passage in the wall. Sadly, the guard captain blocked her before she could continue. The witch sensed danger as several of the guards chuckled. Peeking around her hood, she noted her surroundings. On the ground level, there were five guards with war spears and the guard captain with a long sword. Above were two watchmen on the gatehouses with crossbows. Within seconds, the witch had already formed a plan.

The captain wore a smug expression that was, in a way, almost feral. "My, my. You are a pretty one aren't you?"

"You…you really think so?" asked Morgause in her most innocent manner possible. She gazed up at him through her eyelashes and stepped closer.

The man grinned, "Without a doubt, dove." He moved close to her, placing a hand on her cheek.

Morgause smirked viciously, "How's this for pretty?" Shocking the captain, a dagger flew out from her large cloak and ripped into his gut before he could say anything. She then grasped the handle on his long sword and pulled it free. In a single motion, the witch expertly whirled around and beheaded the closest man. Red sprayed against the wall indiscriminately, horrifying the, still, surprised guards.

A single guard came out of his stupor and moved to attack her with his spear. She used her sword to parry the spear tip with a metal clank and pushed to counter attack. Battering away the spear, left the man completely open for attack. She took immediate advantage by gracefully slashing her attacker's throat.

A glimmer from the sky caught her momentary attention. It was a bolt from one of the archers. She pulled onto her magic and sent the bolt into another one of the soldiers about to attack her. The two remaining soldiers, within melee range, backed away from the witch in complete horror.

They had no idea that she had magic! "Stay away from us!" yelled a guard fearfully.

Morgause smiled, and in response, uttered a few words that produced fames onto the frightful men. They screamed in terrible agony as she watched them burn. On the wall, the two archers were in a state of disbelief. They started to run, but did not get very far. With glowing eyes, Morgause sent two of spears at her feet to quickly impale them with her magic.

The aftermath was a gory mess. She pitied those who would be the ones to clean this.

Casually mounting her horse, she made her her way though the small section of the wall and found herself crossing into the border of the Kingdom of Gododdin. It was a powerful Britannic kingdom that had managed to hold off many invaders over hundreds of years. Not even the Romans had the strength as they elected to build a wall instead.

Within a few more days, she found herself entering the town of Haddington. The witch pursed her lips at the sight while judging every detail. The town, itself, was minuscule in the comparison of the larger cities around it such as Edinburgh. However, the true allure stood upon the nearby hill of Dunpelder. It was where the kingdom's capitol resided instead of one of the many cities. All who saw the sight knew why because of the mighty citadel that expanded across the town's horizon. It was just the same feeling upon seeing the architecture of Camelot. Magnificent to behold in person, the Castle's towers split into the heavens and the walls were graced by the flowing banners of royal azure. Each banner was imbedded with the depiction of a shining and proud argent stag. The emblem was infamously known throughout the land, symbolizing the house of Luwddoc.

The Brittonic family of Luwddoc was known as warlike. It was different than many of the other Brittonic families as it followed some of the customs of the northern Picts and Angles. The Luwddocs commanded some of the most experienced warriors and generals, in the known land, following hundreds of years of war. Be that as it may, experience was not the only advantage they held. Many of the soldiers were giants of a man and wielded absurdly large weapons with unparalleled skill. As such, not many warlords fancied war with Gododdin lest they possessed a death wish. Uther Pendragon realized this and formed a peaceful pact between them and three of the other Briton powers. Together, the kingdoms of Camelot, Gododdin, Dumnonia, Strathclyde, and Durotriges defend Britain from the invaders. Despite their best efforts, the war was failing over time. The Anglo-saxons simply had more soldiers and worked better together in the goal of defeating the natives' forces. It was only a matter of time before the Britons were completely wiped from the map.

Even if she was a Breton, it was far from Morgause's concerns. The witch simply desired those who despise magic to be punished and that was most of the Britons. If she had any choice in the matter, they would all burn for their crimes. The crimes of turning a blind eye to the atrocities committed by Uther Pendragon, the butcher. Simply thinking about it made the witch fume with hate for the man. She wanted to tear the head from his neck, but that wasn't enough. It was true that she took Castle Pendragon with the help of Morgana and they had Uther at their mercy. No, it wasn't enough. She wanted to make the whole of Camelot burn! Taking a deep, calming breath, she reminded herself that she had to simply set the plans into motion. With renewed purpose, the witch continued on towards the castle.

Within moments, she trotted her horse through the outer gates. Once inside, a stable hand retrieved the animal as she dismounted. Reaching the ground she attempting not to sway from the weariness of riding a horse for many days. She was prepared to dispose of a small feast and pass out in a comfy, silk bed. She may be a witch who was used to the harshness of travel, but she was still nobility and required a small bit of luxury.

Radiating the appearance of arrogance and power, Morgause couldn't show any weakness to the soldiers of Gododdin. She went directly through the castle to visit the queen, but was halted by the one of the Edinburgh Royal Guard. The man who addressed her was nothing short of a monster. Although…there was nothing short about him at all. He loomed above her with an unreadable expression as the result of his gleaming great helm. His thick plate steel armor hung intimidatingly from every inch of his form with a bear cloak that ruggedly covered his back. To top of his suit, he carried an armory of weapons. A double edged broadsword that was larger than Morgause, a short, aiming sword, a shield breaking hatchet, and an armor piercing dagger. Overall, he was not someone Morgause wanted to piss off. For starters, she couldn't begin to imagine how he could move or how warm it was to wear so much gear. _He is a big guy, I suppose. And it does get very cold here in the north._ Thought the witch as she tried to answer her own questions.

The knight's accent was difficult to understand as he spoke: "You may not see the queen unless summoned." His voice echoed from within his helmet, creating a deeper pitch. _Must every guard insist on stopping me? she thought, referring to her previous encounter._

"Get out of my way," said Morgause. He had to know her-had to know what she could do to him.

The man laid a hand on his sheathed short sword, "I insist that you leave."

Morgause was too tired for this. She squinted at him as she grit her teeth: "**I said**: get out of the way." She lit her eyes with magic and created an ere wind within the castle.

The large man finally realized who she was and shrugged while moving away from her. Ignoring the knight, she pushed open the intricately designed, mahogany doors of the Queen's private chambers. The woman in question, sat upon her vanity while systematically brushing her wondrously golden locks. A fine emerald, silk gown flowed around the queen which expressed the grand wealth of the kingdom. Morgause was almost jealous as she glanced down at her black, tattered robe. The thought gave way to a quiet, dejected groan.

Sensing the new presence, the woman tensed for a moment before the curves of her lips pulled into a smile. Turning on her stool, the queen faced the witch.

"Anna," said Queen Elaine to her sister, "I see that you have returned from your adventures with our baby sister." Morgause smiled warmly in response due to the usage of her birth name. Only her family knew of it and Elaine was that. She is Morgause's twin sister that is nearly similar in all but two ways. The differences were, the color of their eyes and magic. Morgause was born with the hue of Gorlois's brown eyes while Elaine was graced with the green of their mother's. And while Morgause had magic, Elaine was her only sibling to be unfortunate enough to be born without the gift. It did not make Morgause feel any less about her sister, regardless.

Morgause winked knowingly at her sister, "Yes, I have returned. Though, unfortunately, all did not fall to plan. Morgana had somehow broken the enchantment of loyalty, but it is no matter. The girl was foolish and fraught with failure, one turn after another. I could bare it no longer."

Elaine playfully smiled at her sister's agitation, "Oh, please do not be so hard on the poor dear. I'm sure she is trying to the best of her ability. Morgana is, after all, only half of our blood which would put her at a disadvantage. The rest is that of disgusting Pendragon and I am certain that is a curse in itself."

"The latter is exactly my thoughts, as well. No doubt, Uther is, for once, doing us a favor by burning the half blood at the stake as we speak."

Elaine gasped in feigned emotion, "How dreadful… Tell me that you've devised a plan to rescue the girl? Must you think so lowly of her?"

"Trust me, our resources are better spent elsewhere. Speaking of which, we were fortunate that my backup plan had not fell to ruin. Thus, I am assured that you would love to hear of our glorious success…?" Morgause smirked sinisterly as she did when speaking about her schemes.

"Well go on, do not drown me in suspense. I know how you have a the aptitude for theatrics," said the queen with a roll of her eyes

The witch laughed and smiled brightly, "I do, don't I?"

"Yes!" She giggled, "Now, come on, don't keep me waiting!"

Sighing as though she was holding onto the biggest secret in the world, Morgause began to tell her grand tale. "Truly, it was nothing really…I merely stumbled upon a minor grievance, manipulating it to the betterment of the realm. The story begins with a king who sought vengeance upon a prince who hated magic. Where soon it was discovered that the prince needed to die and the king wanted to kill him-"

The queen gasped, interrupting Morgause, "Arthur Pendragon is dead?!"

Morgause imitated anger at the interruption of her tale, "Elaine, must you always interrupt the best part of my stories?!"

Elaine giggled gleefully, "Because, my darling sister, I know that you detest that!"

Morgause let out a tone of disgust, "You **are** infuriating!" Her mood shifted when she thought of a sudden memory. "This reminds me of old times. Father would have walked in at the right time and yell at you: 'Elaine, don't upset your sister,'" she attempted to mimicked Gorlois's deep voice. The sisters both laughed.

"Oh, of course! I was always the one to be yelled at," Elaine playfully pouted.

Morgause laughed at her sister's bubbly personality. "That is ok, my dearest sister, I still love you," she teased.

Elaine enveloped Morgause into a warm hug. "I love you too, Annie."

"I know, that is why I take up the responsibility of vengeance for our family." Morgause smirked in hidden meaning behind her words. The witch let go of her sister and walked away to sit on the armrest of a large reading chair. Crossing one leg over the other, Morgause, with her cocky smirk, watched Elaine.

Tilting her head, the royal slid a finger down her lips, "_So_…it is true? Arthur has fallen?"

The witch's sinister smirk morphed into a wide grin. "Indeed it is. That is, however, not all the news that I yet bring."

"What is it?" asked Elaine while listening intently.

"The King Cenred was slaughtered by one of his own men while he sat with me in occupied Camelot."

The queen gasped, "How did this happen?"

"The fool thought to control our plans and met an unfortunate end. Such a shame…" Morgause let the words roll off of her tongue with natural sarcasm.

Elaine's eyes were wide, "This…this is great! Do you know what this means?"

It was Morgause's turn to roll her eyes, "Well why else would I tell you myself? I hope that your husband does not yet reveal himself the imbecile as his brother."

Elaine grinned, "I must go tell him the news."

"Pray tell, what news?" asked King Lot. The man strode powerfully into the room with an overconfident gait. He wore a rather plain, but lordly blue doublet and another one of those ghastly fur cloaks. _Honestly, they act as though it does nothing but snow here. I would never want to wear want of those. The weight, for one, would be unbearable. And secondly, the fashion is rather savage._

Morgause wanted to express her aggravation at Lot's arrival. "It appears that some men have a talent for arriving exactly when one utters the man's name aloud."

"Yes, just as it appears that you are as _delightful_ as ever, _Lady_ Anna," retorted the king.

Elaine was used to the banter between the two, "Oh please, husband dear. Anna had simply come to deliver news of your brother."

Lot nodded in concealed hilarity, "Ah, that being the case, I wonder…have you finally had your fill of amusement from esteemed Cenred? Wait! Do not tell me… Are you here to bring news of your impending marriage?"

Morgause had a very strong desire to slap the grin off of Lot's face. It enraged her that he had knowledge of her disgusting fling with King Cenred. She despised that part of the plan the most. Cenred was a revolting individual and she needed his army. "On the contrary," she countered, "Cenred was regrettably executed in Camelot."

The king snapped his head at attention, "What did you say? My brother is dead?"

The witch yearned to smile, but resisted the urge. She had to remain neutral for the next part of her plan to succeed. "Oh, yes. Poor Cenred, as any true king, defied Uther's ultimatum for the throne of Essetir. The Pendragons declared that they had claim over the land. Cenred saw only one option. He invaded Camelot when they were caught unaware in the final attempt to save his throne."

Lot peered at her suspiciously, "I admit to have trouble envisioning Cenred carrying out such an action. But, why would Pendragon do such a thing? He knows that those lands are my family's birthright."

Morgause shrugged innocently, "Perhaps he means to undermine your authority south of the wall? Camelot had already established peace with all of the another realms that could dare threaten him. Uther would be free to wage war on who ever he desired."

"You seemed to know a lot about matters that don't concern a woman," said Lot as he preceded to mock her.

Morgause found it increasingly difficult not to kill the man on the spot. It was a shame that she need him alive. "Cenred and I discussed it at length before the day he heroically perished."

Lot burst out laughing, "There was nothing heroic about my worm of a brother. He was a coward at best. The type of man who preferred daggers to real swords."

"My lord, are you really going to allow Camelot to sully not only your family name, but your lands as well?" challenged Morgause. She knew the best ways to convince any type of man to do her bidding.

Lot sighed, "Even in death, Cenred continues to screw me over… Graham!"

A rather panicked squire ran through the door. "Yes, milord?"

"I need you to summon my head advisors to the war room," said the king. The squire bowed, once more running to do the king's bidding. Lot turned his attention back onto Morgause. "Are you now satisfied?"

Morgause smiled politely while curtsying, "Yes, my lord." _Yes, I'm… Very satisfied…_

* * *

_Uther…_

"Please, sire, have mercy!" begged the man as he was forced to kneel before the king.

Uther spoke as judge for the man, "Calvin Bury, you and your family are convicted of conspiring with sorcerers against the crown. Such is treason. What have you to say of these charges?"

Calvin shuddered in fear- not for his life, but of his family's. "I don't know nothing about no sorcerers, milord. I've never seen no magic in me life."

The king was nearly outraged, "So you say! -Do you have evidence to support your claims?"

The man began to panic by shaking his head, "I don't know, milord!"

"Sire, please, you can't ask for evidence when there is none to be had. It's not right to kill a man's family based on suspicion" said Sir Balan out of turn. He was the sort of man who could never stay quiet in the face of injustice.

Uther stared at the knight with his aura of authority, "Sir Balan, you forget your place." He then looked around the small court remembering all the small outbursts of late, "Might I remind all of you that I am the King. I will behead the next man who interrupts me. This I promise you." He let the threat sink in before continuing, "If there is no evidence to support their innocence, then it must be God's will that they should be punished. So I ask, again: Who or where are your sorcerer conspirators?"

"I know no sorcerers, milord!"

Uther did not enjoy his duties, but they had to be done. He remained seated as he gave his verdict, "Then you take your treasonous secrets to the grave. I hereby sentence you to death. The accused will be beheaded at dawn."

The man cried out, "Please, sire, spare me children. They have done no wrong!"

Uther shook his head, "I cannot spare them. Your family is known to have traitor's blood and I will not allow such in my kingdom. My word is final! Take him to the dungeons!"

Sir Balan frowned and left the room. He couldn't bear to watch anymore atrocities. It appeared that no one could get through the king's insanity. He killed whoever he wanted and it didn't bother the man. How long could the people stand for Uther's injustice?

Uther huffed in discomfort and muttered, "I'm glad that matter has come to a close." He then addressed his council, "What is the next order of business?"

Lord Gawin who was the advisor on the state of the noble houses spoke without contest. "Sire, I will speak for the rest of the council for the next matter. It concerns the foundations and security of the realm. I ask that you hear out your loyal subjects on the issue." The man was average of height with a scraggly, though short, fairly colored beard. His hair was slicked back with who knows what while he stared at the king with his sky tinted eyes.

Uther breathed in, attempting to maintain his patience. Drumming his fingers on the arm rest of the throne, the king wanted to slide his hand down his face in aversion. "Do go on, Lord Gawin. I am confident in the importance of your words."

The advisor rose to his feet and preceded to stand in the center of the throne room. He bowed and readdressed the king. "Your majesty, the kingdom has fallen upon dire times. I suggest a move to give purpose to your supporters."

Sliding up in his throne, the king sat up to scrutinize the speaking lord. "So pray tell, what is this 'move' that you so boldly suggest?"

Lord Gawin breathed as though the air was heavy before preceding, "I urge your majesty to consider marriage. It will-"

Uther's eyes glazed over with hate as he stood up and interrupted Lord Gawin. "NO, that is **out of the question!**"

The council knew that this was a very sensitive issue. "Sire, we all fell the loss of Queen Ygraine. However, there is no longer an heir. Your claim has been weaker severely and many may refuse to follow you in the near future. I beg you to reconsider."

"Absolutely not! There will be no descent in MY KINGDOM! The noble houses of Camelot will bend to my will or fall to the sword. I gave the houses their power and I can easily take it away."

"My lord, you risk the years of peace that you have painstakingly secured for the kingdom! You risk civil war!"

"Then let them know that treason will not be tolerated."

Lord Lewenhart, the military advisor and general, stood to see the king, his old friend, to reason. "Uther, do you not think that this has gone on for too long? It has nearly been twenty four years since the death of Queen Ygraine. She was the gentlest of ladies and would understand your remarriage for the sake of the kingdom. Know that this is not the betrayal of your love, but the salvation of the kingdom."

The once rampaging king slumped against his throne failing in his attempt to maintain a neutral expression. There had been no need to seek marriage, but he knew had not been the reason. Uther had remembered offering many speeches to Arthur about the need to be selfless as the sovereign of Camelot and here he sat as a hypocrite. Pondering the situation, Uther believed that Lewenhart was correct in his views. Ygraine would understand and he did not have to feel love in his new marriage.

Uther breathed in raggedly, "Very well, provide me with the best possible matches. This kingdom must remain strong if we are to survive the ongoing stream of sorcerers."

Gawin had a happy spring in his bow, "The council expresses its gratitude in your Majesty's patience in the act of hearing out our humble advice."

"Yes, yes. Although, I made a promise to you all. Lord Lewenhart, you spoke out against me. GUARDS!"

A jingle of chain mail was heard as the guards burst through the chamber's door and stood at the ready with their swords. Lewenhart couldn't decide if he was more shocked or appalled, "My lord! My only desire is to serve the kingdom."

The king nodded, "And you have for many years. For that I am grateful to you. However, I will not appear weak and will keep the promise that I have bestowed upon you all. Lord Lewenhart, you will be punished with the accused."

The council gazed at one another. Uther had lost his mind and saw enemies everywhere. It had been discussed that Lady Morgana had never used magic in her so-called reign. Only Uther claimed that she was a witch, but his word was law. Up until now, the council firmly believed in the king's will, but now it wavers from the realization that they held no power whatsoever in the face of the king. Perhaps this really was Camelot's end…


	10. Trapped - Part I

**Reader Awareness**

**_For full image of Story Cover Photo and Map there is a link for each on my profile page._**_- I wanted to have the link here, but the site wouldn't allow it- so the links are, again, on the profile page. It just goes to photobucket. Anyway… I also updated chapter 1(reference) as I will do with each chapter as new characters and developments occur._

**Rating/Content Warning: **There will be multiple obscenities, racism, religious discriminations, name calling, mention to rape, beheadings, blood, a dangerous couples quarrel, and one violent Guinevere, Start your engines…

-but hey..medieval people were vulgar or at least what offends people has changed. ALTHOUGH: compared to many things on TV, this chapter will be Grandma Safe.

**Updates:**I'll try to update once a week. Probably on the weekends- so that will give me a few days to work with and give you an idea of when it will be. I don't abandon my projects. SO if it does go past the weekend, then it will sure be on the following weekend.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

Chapter Size: Here is a monster sized chapter(Around 13,000 words) so make sure you have time to read. I hope it was worth the wait, but it is only part 1 of it which may make had originally made it around a 17k to 20k word chapter at the end. And with chapters this size, it feels like I can edit it day and night and there would still be more to fix. I had to pull the plug.

I figured you'd all would like to see this before waiting another week to see the rest….which is in outline form as of this moment- yuck. Look forward to your responses, if any.

OC use: Additionally, I have always hated reading OCs, but now they seem to grow on me. There simply isn't enough good 'bad guys' in the show when there actually so many in the Arthurian legends. Therefore, I had to create some more(eric, lucan, lot, raynor, and a few more to come.) I hope they aren't painful to read because I really try and give them a back story that actually fits into the world rather than just making it up. A few of the characters already have the back story, but the world is so different from those of the legend- some things need to be tweaked and everything is not as it appears at all.

**Chapter Preview:**_Packed full with Mergana, the women are having a rough time- mad at their men, Eric is on the hunt, Guinevere's heroic side shines, and Raynor worries about a sorcerer attack at the wall(Morgause)._

* * *

**Chapter X**

**"****Trapped - Part I"**

_Lancelot…_

Summer was drawing to an end, felt from the slight chill in the air during the morning dew. The winter was to be rough and Lancelot knew that the land would be ridden with blood before then. He called it a warrior's intuition, one of the most underutilized tools of the arsenal that could keep a man alive through the roughest war.

Traveling for days, the group of former knights, sorcerers, and a maid were slowly, yet undoubtedly becoming fatigued. The road had been without any other sign of life, though Lancelot knew better. Certainly, hunters had caught on to a faint trail and were tracking them. With that, it begged the question of: how close were these hunters? The thought agitated him to the brink. Everyday, the knight pushed the group to it's limits. He knew he couldn't guarantee their safety, but he'd try even if it killed him. He would always place his life before that of his friends. That is what a true Knight of Camelot would do without question and he knew his brothers thought the same.

Lancelot twisted on his horse, inspecting his fellow companions. They were quietly following his lead, either seemingly deep in thought or attempting to sleep on horse back…Following through with his inspection, Lancelot noted the dark, purple rings that blemished under everyone's eyes. The less capable members, such as Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen, might fall off their horses, after a few additional hours of hard hard travel. He admired their strength, but their frail forms simply couldn't handle the hardships of this sort of journey- not until they were use to it.

Originally the plan was simple. Lancelot lead the group towards the land of Caerleon in South Cambria(Wales). When approaching the border, Camelot had a massive army guarding the pass of Caerleon, otherwise known as the Ridge of Landshire. Lancelot had known that Camelot and Caerleon were at war, but he had never been this far west, to see the land for himself. He had no idea, until now, that there was nearly no way around the two armies without being caught. In any case, Lancelot was forced to guide his companions to the north-west, towards the Kingdom of Cameliard which was, also, in Cambria.

The new voyage became all the more tiring as the new path shifted into a climb along the western border of Camelot. The land ahead grew steep with mountains, large masses of rock that jutted, intimidatingly, from the Earth. He frowned at the new conditions of travel and understood why no armies passed through here. It was, simply, an impassable mess of stone.

At some point, the knight decided that it would be wise to travel only a bit farther before stopping to rest. He knew that his group of friends wouldn't make it to Cameliard, otherwise.

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

Situated on her traveling mare, Morgana pursed her lips while covertly observing the grey fringed sapphire eyes of the man ridding beside her. He appeared to be excitedly focused on the storm that loomed over the forest to the south. _But why? What is he up to?_ she wondered while absentmindedly stroking her wavy hair. It's texture caused her to abruptly shift in thought as glowered at the hair's brittle and dirty feel in opposition to it's normal delicateness.

_What is a lady to do? It is not as though one could have a proper bath in the midst of fleeing the enemy. _She breathed in heavily, disappointed with herself. The childishly, foolish thoughts proved her of being nothing more than a spoiled little princess. She felt stupid as silent, tiny beads of water trickled down onto her cheeks. And now, she was crying- the supposed heir to the throne was just a little girl! She couldn't handle the stress- no, the responsibility of being the Queen of a kingdom like Camelot. Even worse, the position was currently the sole salvation of her friends. Why did the fates have it out for her? What had she ever done?

Morgana would have never asked for any of this- never of the power, responsibility, or the attention. She had only, at anytime, wanted to help people- help them by ending the prevailing injustice that rampaged throughout the lands by the kings, themselves- the supposed protectors of realm! Every day in the wretched castle, it sickened her that the lords used the commoners as their playthings. Even worse, Morgana had learned that her father is the man who was in charge of everything that she had ever hated. And it really hurt to think he had never recognized her- never told her that she was just his bastard. She would have been content with the truth! She had been living a lie her entire life, being told that he promised her father that he would take care of her. He probably promised himself every day to look after her as her true father just to get himself through the day. What a fucking bastard! All Uther had to do was keep up his lie and none would be the wiser. He would have married her to Arthur to finally have the honor of calling her his daughter. He didn't even have the gall to think that it was incest at its finest. Uther god dam Pendragon! Now she knew that there was truly nothing noble about that royal son of a bitch. All the wrongs in his life and yet he still presided of the people as their true king. It was wrong! Nothing should be as it is: no more lies or unjust killing. If only she had the chance to put a stop to it…-but, wait- that was the whole idea! She…she could help Camelot! She had the right to be queen at least the bastard part would have some revenge attached to it…

Her only concern was that she didn't believe herself worthy. Just as she wasn't worthy of Merlin's support: the most loyal person hat had ever lived- and he swore himself to her! Why? Was it because he had no one left to follow since Arthur had died? Was she simply to be used as a back up plan?! No, she couldn't think like that. It was not the time to doubt the only allies she had.

Morgana peered towards the warlock and noted that he was still staring off after his dam storm cloud. _What the hell is he doing?! _In the moment, she actually was gladdened by Merlin's distracted state. Hurriedly, she discreetly removed her tears before anyone could take notice of her pouting. She didn't fancy the thought of allowing Merlin to see her, again, in a state of despair. Ever since…waking from her enchantment, years of secured mental barriers were shattered. Years of keeping a smile while Uther butchered the innocent. Years of living with the guilt of feasting after a beheading. And…and now- it was simply, overwhelming. It irked her that Merlin constantly appeared when she was caught in a moment of weakness. She didn't want him to see her as that woman who weeped endlessly. Disastrously, it appeared that it was the only time he noticed her! Dam that man! Dam it all! And dam herself if she didn't, at the very least, try and make the kingdom right again.

Morgana knew she had been given a golden opportunity to change the fate of Albion's people. Uther Pendragon may be her father, but there will be hell to pay for his corrupt and vile rule. She would see to it the right way this time, without sacrificing the innocent: the way she would have done if she were not enchanted the first time. Though, from what she had heard made her worry. It was appalling to hear about what she was really capable of- she really had her father's blood. She would have to take care in not becoming the one thing she hated the most in the process of ending it- not to become another Uther Pendragon…

Alongside the troubled Lady Morgana, rode the scheming warlock with his lips pulled back, revealing a wide, toothy grin. He felt invigorated after the power he had released upon summoning his magic. With somewhat childish glee, he inspected the result of his creation: a raging storm cloud swirling above in a grey and black menace. It poured rain in the distance, hopefully destroying any evidence where the party had gone. If any luck were to be had, the storm would lose the trackers that Camelot had sent.

Savoring the brisk current, he admitted that it felt good- really good to no longer have the burden of hiding his magic. Practicing it whenever he willed was the greatest piece of freedom he had ever felt. Thinking back, the sensation was just how Merlin had imagined in the first few days of being told of his destiny with Arthur: of how magic would live peacefully in Albion- without fear of persecution and death. Perhaps his destiny was with Arthur, perhaps it wasn't. Though, of one thing he was certain of: he believed just as much as he did with Arthur, in Morgana. The monarch with a heart, the monarch who cared for those who had suffered for too long. The fit was perfect, though he worried about the Pendragon pride she possessed. It was a problem that Arthur, himself, carried. Arthur did work to overcome his flaw, but sometimes the pride and arrogance flared blatantly. Merlin would have lied if he tried to convince himself that he wasn't concerned about the future. He had witnessed the depths that Morgana's family could plunge in the name of vengeance. Morgause with her tricks, schemes, and wickedness and Uther with his brutality, rage, and remorselessness.

Merlin's thoughts drifted, he wondered what Morgana's mother was like. Was she like the pure Ygraine, the side that Arthur was able to avail himself? Or was she a priestess like Morgause? A woman who would abuse all the power she had at her disposal. Merlin hoped that Vivienne was the former, though when he asked around, hardly anyone knew of her. The responses he had received were those claiming that she was the most beautiful lady in the realm and that Morgana is a mirrored image of her.

With thoughts of the dark haired beauty, the warlock glanced in her direction. The lady, swayed on her horse, appearing to be either deep in thought or completely exhausted. The sight produced a frown from the warlock. He was concerned about the true stability of her seemingly strong appearance. He additionally noted that she had no premonitions in her dreams or memory of anything before, nearly, two years ago. Both signs could be seen as good conditions, but the situation did not feel natural. Merlin often wondered after Arthur's death, if the dragon was plotting behind his back. Although, for as much as he wanted to think that, Merlin doubted that it was the case. The power of the dragon was great, though this, whatever 'this' is, felt to be beyond the capabilities of the giant lizard. There was, definitely, something out there that was at large… It was possible that he was, honestly, over-suspicious. Still, despite his doubts, he had this ever expanding feeling that gnawed at his being. It was as though his magic was alerting him to a presence that he couldn't begin to sense. It was just something that he couldn't understand…

Merlin puffed out a long sigh, he shouldn't worry about concerns that might be out of his control. Losing concentration, he quickly found himself staring back at Morgana. He eased his eyes along her broad, aristocratic cheeks, reveling in the strong, blushed edge of her cheekbone.

Twisting her head to gaze on the warlock, the princess must have realized that she was being observed. Upon their natural eye contact, he instantly fell hopelessly ensnared in her dark pools. He melted into a beautiful sea of emerald that clashed dangerously with fading streaks of lush, green olive. A mysteriously, alluring indigo lightly rimmed around her iris in the daylight- something that he had never noticed before. She blinked, momentarily breaking his enamored state, giving Merlin the time to realize that he had been blatantly ogling her.

Merlin's eyes went wide as his face entirely flushed with red. He watched as the corner of her lips curved upward, forcing him to swiftly turn away from the lady. It made him feel really foolish. He had just been caught, leering carelessly at a girl- no, woman, now- that he hasn't had feelings for since the first year he had lived in Camelot. He acknowledged that a mental disorder had, most likely, latched onto him.

A few days ago, when Merlin had rescued her from Camelot, his feelings had shifted immensely. From feeling nothing for Morgana, his attraction had already surpassed that of ever before. He remembered the actions that warmed his heart back then: taking in the defenseless mordred, boldly demanding to fight for his village. Those were just two of the many situations. Though, why was he feeling this now? He shouldn't because well…she was the single girl in Albion that he would never be allowed love. Even if it were possible that she would fall for a dolt like him, he would never be able to provide the life style that she deserved: one with castles and the oozing of gold. Apart from that, Freya yet waited for him. He would find a way to be with her…his magic had no limits. _Tell that to Arthur as he died without the aid of your healing!_ argued the voice inside. No, he couldn't think of that now… Arthur was…at peace, yes- that was it.

Sneaking a glance at Morgana, he saw that she was attentively staring at him. Her brow was folded upon squinting eyes while her full, lower lip pushed out. It a very attractive expression and he despised the times when she adopted it because she always had her questions answered when used. He tried with all his might not to be baited into responding to her…even so, he failed.

_"__Don't give me that look, Lady Morgana,"_ he spoke into her mind, startling the lady. She stared at him with wide eyes, believing that she had momentarily gone insane. At that moment, Merlin quickly realized that she did not know how to use her telepathy. _"Listen, its easy. All you have to do, is focus on that person and speak as you would normally, but without voicing it aloud."_

Morgana nodded, closing her eyes. A rock, suddenly, flew towards his head. He had barely dodged it in time. He grinned with a panicked look: half amused and half surprised. _"Too much focus! I'm just lucky with the years of practice I had dodging the projectile objects that Arthur threw at me! I suppose he was preparing me for this moment."_

The lady genuinely laughed. Merlin admitted how he had missed the sound it. And now it was back…

_"__I'm sorry,"_ whispered a voice in his mind. He turned to her and grinned at her success.

_"__You did it! I heard you."_

She did not appear to be happy. _"Then, I want you to hear this: I'm still mad at you for lying to me! You hid your magic…I…I put myself out there when we rescued the druid boy. I told you that I believed Uther to be wrong, yet you lied to my face- told me that you only helped the boy on impulse. I was foolish, I should have known better…"_

_Ok…fast learner I see, _he thought, trying not to think of the fact that she went directly to the problem that was bothering her. _"I know, I know…you see…I had made a promise to some people to-"_

_"__What people? I thought you bloody trusted me…I let you in on my biggest secret- my own magic- and yet, you didn't trust me enough for yours? That seems a little peculiar, does it not?"_

_Oh yeah, she's pissed,_ he thought cringing at the lady. _"I…yes…but Morgana we went over this!-"_

She puffed her cheeks in irritation. _Oh no- he was so not getting out that easy. It's time to use the hammer, "WHO, MERLIN? Who forced you to lie to me? Or was it simply that you had some sick pleasure of having a tool that you could use against me. What was it, MERLIN?!"_

He erratically shook his head, _"I would never do that!"_

Morgana visibly scoffed, _"Is your memory _**_so_**_ short?! You already betrayed my trust once," _she gestured by raising her index finger._ "How can I believe you won't do it again?"_

Merlin breathed out the air he was holding in,_ "It was Gaius and Kilgharrah. They made me promise…"_

_"__Gaius and…who is this _**_Kilgharrah_**_?" _she leered at him, expecting an answer.

_"__He is a…uh…dragon," _Merlin shut his eyes, waiting for the impending explosion.

_"_**_SO! YOU_**_…you promised a dammed… _**_dragon_**_- over me, _**_your friend_**_- might I add- to not trust me." _She visibly dipped into a slightly depressed state._ "Wow, I'm far more alone than I had ever thought…" _She couldn't wrap her head around the dragon part. _Where in the hell did Merlin meet a dragon…and -wait- it talked?_ She wondered if Merlin was loose in the head.

Merlin peeked at her with one eye, hoping that her wrath subsided for the moment. _"Morgana, please understand-"_

Morgana cut off his babbling that was bound to end up infuriating her beyond what she was already. She just wanted to slap him as she fumed,_ "How could I possibly understand what goes through that mind of yours? You will explain to me, NOW, Mer-lin!"_

He cringed while feeling defeated. He knew that there was almost no way of avoiding the truth with her. He needed her on his side and she was simply going to persist if he didn't come clean._ "You really want to know the truth?"_

Morgana hesitated slightly before nodding. However afraid she may be, she had to face the truth at some point.

_"__Very well," _he began,_ "you were fated to be the ruin of the lands. Evil in all ways as you extracted your vengeance upon Camelot- almost as Uther would do," he corrected himself ",as he did in the purge."_

She felt the blood rapidly drain from her face. Being compared to Uther really hurt. She never wanted to be in the same category as a monster like that._"Never! Merlin, please, I would never do such a thing!" _She panicked while trying to remember all the possibly evil things she and done in her life. "_I know I'm not innocent: I've tried to avenge Gwen's father…I was going to murder Uther…I couldn't do it, I'm sorry…_"

Merlin eyes grew soft for the lady, "_Morgana, I've always wanted to do the same-_"

_"__But Merlin! Thats not all," _she spoke in needless emotional dismay, ignoring his previous admission_. "I was cruel to Arthur- really cruel, in the past. I've egged his helmets, dyed his drinking water, rusted his favorite swords…and those are just a few of the mean, evil things…please Merlin, don't think any less of me. We were so cruel to each other." _Morgana's head was tilted back submissively while she gave him large, glistening eyes.

Merlin tilted his head in utter confusion. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as his perception of Morgana's childhood changed drastically. Morgana always reminded him of the innocent little girl with a big grin that you couldn't get enough hugs from: an adorable little girl. But, no he was so very wrong. She was an evil little child…behind the scenes at least. He was sure as hell glad that he wasn't born as her brother. _"Morgana…that's not the evil I'm talking about."_

_"__Then, be more specific," _she demanded.

_"__Murder," _Merlin stated simply. He was surprised that he had to explain 'evil.' Perhaps it was her means of coping with denial. Usually, the Lady of Camelot was bustling with overwhelming intelligence.

A blank expression fell upon her beautiful face. _"…Oh…"_

Merlin clawed a hand across his hair. He needed to reassure her. _"You don't need to worry. I believe it would have only been true if I _**_didn't_**_ break the enchantment that Morgause placed upon you."_

_"__How can you be so sure that you succeeded? I mean are you willing to take that risk?" _asked Morgana as she absently twiddled her thumbs.

_"__I'm not..but I believe in you, Morgana…_**_my queen_**_."_

Her heart stopped as she lifted her head to stare into his eyes. His words affected her more than any other's would_. "Merlin do you…do you care for me?" _She hoped that he did. No other man had ever shown her the care that he had. Everyone else always expressed their concern out of duty, but Merlin had because he wanted to do good…or he really does care for her. Maybe both?

Merlin blushed softly, carefully considered her words to give her a bullshit answer,_ "Of course, I do."_

Morgana threw her head sideways and shifted her mouth. He completely missed what she had asked, or he was avoiding it…_Time to be more direct, "Do you…uhh," _Being direct was more difficult than she originally thought and changed her question. _"How…do you feel about me?" _she whispered into his mind.

Blood drained from the warlock's face as he experienced a flashback from barely over a fortnight ago: "-_does it pleasure you that the last thing you will see are my eyes? I know that you had feelings for me," Morgana cooed as she pressed her blade into his throat-_

"Merlin," interrupted Gwaine, "If you would stop making eyes with Morgana, Lancelot would like to say something."

Morgana was glaring daggers at the ignorantly interrupting Sir Gwaine. She wanted to voice her frustrations, but withheld them in favor of not being seen as a raging harlot. She crinkled her nose, and pursed her lips in the strain of holding the anger.

Merlin, just now, noticed that the whole group stopped on their horses and stared at him. "Uhh…right," he fumbled in embarrassment.

Lancelot smiled, knowingly at the flustered warlock, "We should stop here for a few hours of rest."

Gwaine complained, though half heartedly, "Please tell me we aren't lost. If we are, I can point us towards the nearest tavern."

"I second that," Percival grinned, while slapping Elyan on the back. "And I'm sure Elyan, here, would too." Guinevere raised an eyebrow at her brother.

Elyan shook his head with his arms extended outward, "Don't look at me like that, Gwen. Anywhere is better than out here."

"Good man. I believe princess here will tend to the tab. Plenty of barrels and wenches, please," Gwaine said, giving Morgana a sign of approval as the three knights grinned widely at her.

Morgana rolled her head in a tiredly irritated fashion, "Honestly, are all of you knights no better than common barbarians? We will not be visiting **any** taverns." The warlock couldn't hold his laugh when Percival shrugged casually. Gwaine simply grinned at his success at getting on the lady's nerves with his humor.

Lancelot tilted his head back, seemingly annoyed by Gwaine, "By nightfall, we'll be sitting pretty in the Kingdom of Cameliard where you can get as unruly as you desire…as long as you leave the lady alone. "

Morgana smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Sir Lancelot. Though, might I inquire to if you believe we will be safe from the reach of Camelot's sword?"

"Of course my lady, Uther wouldn't dare send his men into any area of Cambria- he would be risking any support he may have. The kings already mistrust the amount of power he possesses as it is," stated Lancelot. Merlin swore that the man was a walking encyclopedia from Geoffrey of Monmouth dusty library. Lancelot _was_ truly born to become a knight.

Apparently, satisfied with the informed answer, Morgana decided to move on, "Good, I trust in your judgment."

"Thank you, my lady. Ok, everyone, stay close to the camp and no fires. We don't want to draw any attention." It was surprised Merlin to see Lancelot flip a switch and become a commanding presence. He was usually such a submissive person in day to day activities.

After he quickly dismounted, Merlin assisted the lady down from the mount. She thanked him, but she knew what he was doing. Of course, he was being a gentleman because he thinks that the little interruption will cause her to forget their heart to heart conversation. **No, that is far from the truth**. She had always known that men needed to be backed into corners to get them to spill their feelings. She thought that Merlin wasn't the type of man that required the use of such tactics, but, **oh no- **she was **so **very wrong. That man has been keeping secrets since the beginning and he **no doubt** had secrets now. She swore that it was like pulling teeth with these men. Dealing with Arthur, Uther, Merlin, Gaius, and so many the other knights had been such a pain in her royal ass for her entire life! They all had their closets so packed with skeletons and secrets that it appeared that even getting a straight answer would kill them. _Gah, the men of Camelot! Frustrating beyond reason! _

Morgana would let Merlin have his respite, for the moment. Later, she **will** be sure that he'd be straight with her. No more of his answers to questions that would lead to even more questions! Where in the bloody hell did he learn such an damnably annoying trait. It is almost as though he riddles around the truth. If he can't do that, something or someone bails him out of trouble. He is so not getting out of it next time, though…

* * *

_Raynor Braine…_

Trotting his elegant warhorse through the castle's magnificent gates, Raynor Braine, the Duke of Cumberland, and Lord of Carlisle Castle, inspected his soldiers upon the walls. He noted that everything appeared to be in proper fashion. Nodding casually, the duke was content that all did not go to hell during his extended visit to the south.

Funerals were such a dull thing, especially more so for the late Prince Arthur. Raynor thought well of the boy and believed that he would have made a great king one day, but the northern strongholds had to be protected- it is Raynor's primary duty to the realm. Failure could result in more than, simply, Camelot's demise. The deaths of innocents was something he never wanted to have on his conscious, just because he had to attend a meeting far away in the kingdom.

Before long, the duke marched into his chambers. Immediately, he threw off his armored gauntlets and sighed at the large stack of paperwork on his desk. He might as well get right to it, for the work never ends and will add up soon rather than later. Grabbing his quill, Raynor sat down and began checking off the documents.

Not ten minutes pass before someone knocked on the door. "Enter," Raynor called out while feeling the need to bash his head off of the table. He really desired to complete a few of these endless reports.

"My duke," a middle aged knight, named Sir Bryce said as he walked inside the room.

Residing on a plush armchair overlooking the scribe table, the duke adjusted his gaze from the documents before him to the speaking man. "Yes, Bryce, what is it?" he asked the knight.

Bryce appeared hesitant to respond, "I have received… disturbing reports from the wall," he awkwardly stated. "Some of our men were slaughtered and there is no indication as to who undertook the deed."

Raynor straightened in his chair in interest, "No evidence at all? Tracks, weapons, style of attack?"

"None, my lord. It was as though the assailants were in the form of specters."

Raynor's neck stiffened the way Uther's did when the word 'sorcery' was uttered. "Do not voice such rubbish superstitions. We need fear no evil in the light of God for he will protect us against those of unholy intent. They can not harm us, lest they be struck down." Raynor agreed with Uther Pendragon's views. They both fully believed in God's divine plan: eliminate all forms of blasphemous worship with extreme prejudice. Sorcery, witchcraft, and superstition are blemishes upon the Earth and the root of all evil. It was satanic and not those of a peaceful nature as the conniving druids would have one believe.

Bryce scratched his beard, "I'm not so sure, my lord. I laid eyes upon the scene, myself. There was an aura sinister in nature."

"Enough, Sir Knight," said Raynor as he pulled a hand through his thinning hair, "I will hear no more of this. I have worked tirelessly with our king for years to rid the land of such atrocities. I assure you that none are now present within our borders."

The knight shrugged, "Perhaps those more solid are the culprits? At any rate, we have many to choose from: The Picts, Woads, Strathclydes, Gododdin's or the Angles? Though, would any of them truly dare attack us at our full strength?"

Raynor stroked his chin, "No, it cannot be any of them. There would have been signs: arrows, slit throats, and the like. The way you describe, it was as though they trusted the murderer for a moment before being attacked. It was subtle, a traitor perhaps."

"That's not entirely true, my lord. there were two burned bodies while the rest were killed by their own weapons."

"Burned you say? What part of no evidence did you imply?!"

"Evidence that can be proven. The men- we had only theories."

"You should have brought forward all information," scolded the duke. "Therefore, I can, now, conclude that the only possible explanation is a sorcerer. Although the question remains…did we let it in or out?"

The air thickened considerably. "My lord, that is a troubling thought…"

The duke pushed for advice on his next move, "Mayhap we inform King Uther on the developments?"

Gulping, the knight seemed to believe the idea was not so good, "May I speak plain, my lord?"

"Of course, Bryce, as long you have ceased talk of nonsense."

Bryce nodded, "I do not believe it would be wise to inform the king of a possible sorcerer escape, yet worse if, into the borders. In his state, Uther may send an army here just to root out the fiend. Such an endeavor would cost the kingdom excessive amounts of gold that we simply cannot afford."

Raynor hummed in approval, "I agree, completely. Perhaps…send out a few squadrons of scouts, beyond and around the wall- see if we can snuff out a lead to work with."

The knight nodded and set out to work on his lord's bidding. Raynor cursed his decision in volunteering his best knight to lead a dammed witch hunt for the king's bitch of a ward; the one man who would know what to do in this situation with sorcerers. It's one thing chasing down a girl who had never been caught using magic and another for one that outright murders seven veteran soldiers of the god dammed northern wall.

_Where is Sir Eric when you need him…_

* * *

_Eric Rheged…_

"Fucking shite!" cried out Finn as a rainstorm descended upon the darkling woods. The man-at-arms hastily upraised a cloth hood from under his chain hauberk. He peered about fearfully from under the cowl, looking as if to hide from the water.

His fellow soldier, Steward, made light of the cowering man, "Nervous to get ye cunt wet?" He whooped in nonchalant amusement, enraging the melodramatic Finn.

"Fuck off, ye whey-faced bastard." howled Finn, crushing his fist into the unsuspecting Steward's head. He knocked the man into the drenched mud with a messy squish and a rattling of chain mail.

In victory, the attacker loomed over the fallen warrior. "Now who's twat be soaked?" gloated Finn.

Kneeling nearby, Sir Eric Rheged carefully scanned the soaked earth for any clue left over from the storm. He cursed at his unfortunate luck, but doubted that it was the reason for such. He fully believed that this sorcerer was powerful-very powerful. _If he or she was strong enough to summon a storm to wipe away the tracks, what could they do in battle? Regardless, no one should have such power…fucking sorcerers are a blight upon this Earth._

Attempting to concentrate, the ruckus from the soldiers brought Eric away from his thoughts. He scowled in fury at the sight of Camelot soldiers brawling amongst each other. They were mucking up the entire area along with any track that might have been left by the quarry!

_Fucking idiots! Have they ever been no idea of how to hunt? _Eric's mouth tightened in the attempt of holding off his anger. "Stand at attention, you fucks!" he roared, marching up to the brawling buffoons. Both soldiers were drenched with mud and shit as they stood to greet the commander.

"What in hell's name is wrong with you blighters? Are you that senseless to scrap about in the mud while we're on a **fucking witchhunt**?!" scolded the knight. He was fuming at the possibility of losing the trail of the dangerous fugitives.

Finn, unexpectedly, gaited conceitedly into Sir Eric's personal space. "Why would I ever listen to ye, pretty boy knight?"

Eric burst out laughing at the man's pathetic attempt at an insult, "You…you're not very bright are you?"

Finn moved in closer, attempting to intimidate the knight which failed quite fantastically. Eric easily outsized the man in height and brawn. "You think you can just come to the south, our capitol and spout your fancy orders. We won't have any of that here!"

"Unless I'm somehow mistaken, I **am** your fucking commander **and you will** fall to my god dammed command," stated Eric firmly, boring his eyes into the excuse for a soldier. He couldn't believe the disobedience of a professional soldier of southern Camelot. It can be expected among the militia, but this man carried himself comparable to a dam mercenary.

"You're from Rheged, just a fucking dressed up Pict with a fancy title- I won't follow a wretch of your likes," challenged Finn with a toothily scowl.

Eric wanted to roll his eyes at being called a Rheged as though it were a place instead of an accursed family name. It was likely that many did not know Eric's true heredity and given a choice he would keep it as thus. "You obviously have no dammed idea." He grew distant as though reliving a past memory. "Many never live to tell the tale of the Picts. From the time of Rome, they feared to go north of the wall…Entire legions, thousands of men, vanished, never to be seen again. In the north, they are real. Woads they are called and I've fought them… You'd never see them in the day, but they always be watching… and waiting for the next poor soul to stumble into their land. When you see- if you see them, their skin be not of this earth. The howls pierce through the darkness of the night as they claim the lives of the men around you. The savages will drink your blood, even if it tastes of bloody shit."

After the men burst out laughing at the last part they realized that Sir Eric was not, however joking. They, then, withdrew into silence. Save for the splashes emanating from the rain, the world grew quiet, unable to judge the truth of the story. The several soldiers, encircled around them, were deep in thought, but the skeptic Finn scoffed at Eric's story. "You speak of bloody fairy tales and lies with piss poor insults. Ye northerners shit hogwash out yah ass and then you piss it out ya mouth as truth. Its disgusting, it is."

"Listen, you fuck. I don't understand your dumb ass and I be truly not caring. You can mock me stories, but you'd do would well to remember what I've you before picking a fight with a northerner- because you'd wouldn't last a fucking day behind the wall from what I've seen. The people up there would tear your putrid cunt apart faster than you'd draw your blade. Lets see if you've even got the stones to try." Finn was hesitant and Eric had enough- someone was gonna to learn today, "Go ahead, you fucking cherry."

The tension expanded almost to the point of being visible to the eye. With a kick that sounded like thunder, Eric felt the adrenaline pulsate within his veins. He felt every rain droplet and heard every beat of the hearts around him. It was the feeling of being unstoppable. Eric breathed in with hostile intent waiting for the attack.

The soldier shouted in rage as he attempted to attack, hand reaching for his blade. It never arrived as Finn's hand stopped short when Sir Eric caught his wrist. With incredible quickness, the knight twisted his body, effectively creating a sickening snap from Finn's arm. In blinding pain, the man-at-arms yelled out. The knight pressed upon his advantage, effectively, throwing Finn into the thick, squishy mud. Within seconds, a metal sheen was heard and the next thing that Finn witnessed was a blade held to his neck. The man was shocked from the quickness of Sir Eric and whimpered stupidly. He gazed at the knight commander with pleading eyes, hoping to be shown mercy.

The knight breathed in haggardly to control his bursting adrenaline. "There won't be a next time," warned Eric with a menacing scowl. He, then, lifted his head to address the spectating soldiers. "I expect each of you to do your duty- obey my **fucking command**!" He stood up and gave Finn a nudge to the ground previous to continuing his speech. "From what I've seen, I don't expect that any of you fucks will live against the sorcerer. But, you will follow my instructions or I'll waste you shits all the same."

Eric had hopped that some kind of response would have come out of his speech, but received doltish and ignorant silence. He shook his head , _What a waste of my time: they are all going to fucking die anyway. _

He looked down at Finn babying his arm while rolling on the ground. "Someone get this wretch out of his sty," said Eric as he walked away. There was only one thing on his mind: stopping the rogue sorcerer. He searched the mud bogged area relentless for any signs he could use to identify a direction. After a time, the knight found an unusual pattern leading to the northwest border. The find made him smile for the first time this hunt began. He found the direction. _Sir Eric,_ he praised himself,_ you be one hell of a tracker._

"We can't seem to find anything, my lord," said a young voice deriving from behind Eric. He turned to see a lad with shaggy, but well groomed, blonde hair, with an average level of height and muscle. Everything about the boy spoke of nobility. He wore a crimson cloak and surcoat symbolizing the knights of camelot on top of shiny chain mail armor. Gracing his belt, an elegant long sword lie in its sheath. Projected from the hilt, a polished steel eagle stood as a brutal assault pommel. Eric believed he had seen the symbol in some battle years ago, but couldn't place where.

"Lucan right?" inquired Eric almost cluelessly.

The young lad tilted his head in respect, "Yes, my lord, that is I."

Eric scoffed, "Stop that with that noble shit! The fucking, 'my lord business.' You better watch what you say. Titles used in the wilderness of the north is the same dammed thing as a bloody death sentence. You'll end up with a poisoned arrow in your ass come nightfall."

Lucan squirmed nervously, "Uh, right…my…uh- Eric."

Tossing some of his long, wet hair out his face, Eric grinned. "I see you're a quick learner. Smart for a wee lad these days. Tell me, what's that symbol represent- there on your sword?"

Lucan immediately became excited of the subject, "This is the sword of the house of le Aigle."

"Ah, from Lindsey, right? I remember, now," said Eric scratching his beard.

The young knight was surprised, "You know of it?"

"Aye, fought in the war, I did, twenty years ago against King Bayard of Mercia. And he right kicked our ass, proper. I heard that Duke Corneus le Aigle was poisoned. He's your father?"

Lucan's expression became grim, "Yeah, that was him. He died just before I was born- my brother, Sir Bedivere, watched out for me ever since…until he too died from the Questing Beast."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, lad. Loss is a difficult thing, but they fell in name of their cause and there is no greater death."

Lucan picked at his sword handle, "You are…right, but I wish I knew my father at times."

"I do remember him when I served. He was a good man and an expert strategist. Pendragon couldn't recover from the loss of his knowledge and we, ultimately, lost the war. I know one thing for sure… he was a better man than my own father."

"Who is you father, sir?"

Eric squinted at the young knight, "That is a talk for another time- now, how well do you know this area?"

Lucan stared blankly at the change of subject, but appeared to let it drop. "Well enough, I suppose. I hunted on several occasions with Prince Arthur."

"Ok, so…," Sir Eric placed his gauntlets under his belt and pulled out a small map. Ducking under a tree, he attempted to maintain the map from the rain. "If one goes north, say a few hours, where would one go?"

Eric watched as Lucan pondered a moment before pointing on the map. "Considering one may be a fugitive it would be wise to stop at Rock Gregor."

Eric snorted, "Rock Gregor, the hell kind of name be that?"

"Not sure. All I know it that it's just one of the places before crossing into Cameliard."

"Aye, then, let's be off," said Eric as he put the map into his pocket. A thought came to him that he hasn't had any live reports for some time. "Have you heard word from any of the scouts?"

"No, nothing at all," said Sir Lucan as he shrugged noncommittally.

"Hmm…shit. They might be dead." _Well… whats three shit, worthless, scouts of Camelot anyway?_

* * *

_Guinevere…_

Stretching lazily from her nap against a tree, Guinevere hopped to her feet, feeling significantly more improved than before she laid down. Looking around in the bright daylight, she noted that her fellow companions were still asleep. Thus, she decided to take a short walk to clear her head…or try…

Striding causally through the woods, the handmaiden breathed in the fresh air from the far subsiding storm. It sent a pleasantly cool breeze against her dark, golden flesh and she loved it.

Guinevere really made an effort to let nature draw her in- let her forget about her problems, but it truly wasn't working. Every moment, from the day Arthur died, killed her. She will never see that shocked aristocratic look, ever again. He was dead- he left her alone…he promised that he would have come back to her…and he didn't…

Collapsing to her knees, tears seeped from her eyes. The knights appeared to have gotten over Arthur's death already, but Guinevere couldn't forget. She wasn't alone, visibly the pain was obvious in the eyes of Merlin and Morgana. Although, the two magic users seem to have bonded in the following days, living on shared emotions. They even appeared not to notice what they were doing. There were, also, such times reminding Guinevere of Arthur and Merlin's banter when she witnessed Merlin and Morgana do the same. Arthur left so much of an impression in the pair that they could sense it in each other. It wasn't all good, however. The witch and the warlock appeared to be bottling up their stronger, more intense, emotions. Sometime soon, one of them is going to explode. It really was getting out of hand, even the knights have a poll running and they were no masters of subtly. Guinevere wished they would just, somehow, resolve their serious sexual tension. It was bound to happen as everyday the two became awkwardly closer.

Guinevere frowned with a sad sigh, wistfully wishing that she such emotional ties, herself… How she missed Arthur…

She knew that Lancelot was there for her, but he was, simply, being protective of her out of some foolish notion of honor for Arthur's last wish. The man wouldn't let himself too close lest he fall in love like he had in the past. Then, Lancelot would run from her after he proclaimed his love for her. Guinevere didn't understand! For some reason the big, brave knight was scared of a little love. Was it all a lie: what he had told her in the past? Did he love her or did he just played with her heart?

Perhaps, it didn't really matter. She only felt pain, numbness, and selfishness. The world didn't feel real anymore. Why did she have to fall in love? It was simpler when she had only a crush for Merlin. A crush that it seemed Morgana had been infected with. Though, Merlin would probably disagree. Guinevere remember that Merlin believed that Morgana had a certain type of man that she desired: A rough, tough- save the world type of man, with muscles and a throne. At the time, he was probably right. Now, the thought amused Guinevere. Somewhere along the way, she and Morgana had switched places. Where Morgana dreamed of the kind and compassionate man, while Guinevere thought of the just and heroic. When had they changed?

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed a woman from somewhere in the woods. It startled the handmaiden back into reality. She looked around, unable to place the scream or the direction from whence she came. _Really stupid Gwen- really stupid_, she scold herself. _Just because you're depressed doesn't mean: go get yourself lost in the woods._

Guinevere heard the yelling again and was able to grasp its originating direction. Carefully, she tiptoed through the bristling, green forest. After a moment, she heard the commotion, once more, in a small clearing through the trees. Her curiosity peaked as she quietly ducked into an evergreen. Wading in the middle of the tree, she attempted to not yell out from the pain of the stabling little bastards that hung from the branches! She admitted that it might not have not been the best type of tree to hide in. Eventually, Guinevere found a decent spot to peer out from in-between the branches.

Guinevere saw what she assumed was a noblewoman with golden hair and fine clothing. She stood, distressfully, in a cart, throwing boxes at three advancing men. The men were obviously soldiers, dressed in their chain mail armor with…golden dragons embroidered on cloth surcoats. Guinevere gasped in sudden realization, _Soldiers of Camelot!_

Pick up items as quickly as she could, the noblewoman wailed them at the advancing soldiers. They laughed and gloated, making it a game to dodge the thrown projectiles as they made rude gestures.

"You're running out of boxes, wench," spouted the man who appeared to be in charge of this 'operation.' He was the tallest and well…most ugly. Quite typical in these situations, observed Guinevere. She remembered being in a situation such as this with Morgana. Fortunately, the cronies didn't harm Guinevere because she had Lancelot to help her.

"And then we're gonna have some fun with you…" chimed the second man- the lanky one who was smaller than Merlin. This guy was the sort of man who wouldn't have the stones to do anything like this on his own.

Guinevere breathed quietly while holding in her anger. She had to save this woman from a terrible injustice! _Ok, Gwen, listen- you need to be brave. You have to fight here… _Guinevere, then, remembered her fighting skills…_ uh, actually, it's not going to be good…Morgana was always the good one with the sword- the one to get the two of us out of trouble! _She attempted to calm herself for the sake of the imperiled noblewoman. _I just need to relax. I can do it. Ok, now I'm rambling to myself…in my head… Again._

She took a quick gander for anything that could assist her. A few dead guards of, what Gwen assumed, were the woman's escort sat in a pile, loaded with weapons. However, they were on the opposite side of her with not a lick of cover. _That won't work. Come on! Think, Gwen, think!_

Then she spotted it, a good sized rock she could bash one of the soldiers with. She moved forward, out of the brush, grabbing the giant stone…

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana…_

The aspiring queen jolted awake from the sound of a light snore. She blushed and hoped that it wasn't her who was sawing logs so loudly. There was no way to know- not that such trivial matters bothered her…

A few paces away, lie the sleeping Merlin. With a ruthless grin, Morgana decided to have a bit of fun with him. She noted that the elusive warlock had already spent his reprieve unknowingly sleeping. Now, it was time to get an answer out of him- and he wasn't going to escape because of Gwaine this time.

_"__Merlin," _she spoke sweetly into his mind while mentally poking him. She loved this new trick and was adapting to it quite well. It was so easy that she wondered why she never tried this mind communication before. Oh wait, thats because back in Camelot she didn't know of any other magic users…or that she had magic either…

_"__Merlin," _she tried again with no sign of movement.

Morgana was becoming slightly pissed now. She dropped to her knees in front of him and physically poked him, _"Merlin!"_

"Go away you putridly, slimy, disgusting lizard," he said while rolling to the side, still, completely asleep.

Morgana's mouth dropped wide open. _Oh he did not just call me a..putrid lizard…He's so going to get it! _She pulled back her arm and let forth a full force slap.

The impact sounded of thunder followed by, "OW! What was that for, Gaius!?"

Morgana frowned, "Gaius hits you when you're asleep?" She couldn't image the old man doing such a thing.

"Sometimes…," he noticed her unconvinced expression, "Ok, maybe he didn't, but that still really hurt!"

"That's what you deserve for calling me a putridly, slimy, disgusting lizard… And, _Mer-lin,"_

_"_Yes?" he asked with a stupid grin.

"Stop being such a little girl!"

Merlin's face remained neutral, until finally he busted out laughing. She sounded just like Arthur! It must be a habit bred of royalty or just that of prats.

Morgana face shifted emotions rapidly, "You know what?" She groaned when he raised his eyebrow like Gaius. "Never mind, I don't even care- it just sounds disgusting. You and your…lizard…"

Merlin grinned at his success, "You sound jealous, my lady."

She scrunched her face in annoyance, "Hardly, I don't care what type of relationship you had with…well…I assume it was the dragon."

"I thought you didn't want to know?"

She gave him a look of utter disapproval, "Oh come off it, _Merlin_!"

Merlin laughed, moving on to the next subject, "So…_my lady_, why did you wake me? Is it already time to leave? How the day flies by…"

Morgana tried not to tilt her head back and roll her eyes, "No, but _we _**_did_** have an unfinished conversation before being so rudely interrupted by one of our endearing knights…"

"I don't remember," he started until she scowled, "What? I'm being honest!"

She gritted her teeth, _Why is he being so dam difficult? I just want to figure things out! -_"Fine, we'll play it your way…I want to know about…well…about **us**. Surely, you've felt it?"

* * *

_Eric Rheged…_

"Should we proceed?" asked Sir Lucan looking down upon the location where the fugitives were suspect of hiding.

Eric decided to enlighten the young lad. Maybe he could pass on a trick or two to someone with intelligence. That is, of course, if Lucan had any. A fact which, yet, remains to be seen. The young knight seemed to be a good lad, but that is usually how it goes. "Yes, though we must be careful lest we be led to our deaths."

The veteran knight, mounted his horse and waved to his men to follow slowly. He looked to his right where the young Lucan rode nearly beside him. "I know you will do well in commanding the men. They respect you- surprising for such an unproven knight."

"Thank you, Sir Eric," he paused for a moment, "Eh…do you know what we are up against?"

"No, I assume that there are more than five, but less than ten in number. Although it is impossible to tell how many are sorcerers. We may have the superiority in numbers, but a crafty sorcerer could take on even the full might of the Knights of Camelot."

Lucan studied him for a moment, "Have you ever fought such a sorcerer? Are they as evil as everyone says?"

Eric laughed belligerently, "If you were smart, you would do well to stray from those who could ignite you into a smoldering pile of ash with a mere thought. Evil, I can not say, but no man should have that sort of power."

The young knight looked at him with fright, "Are those the type of people we are hunting?"

Eric looked at the sky, watching the storm finally dissipate completely- it had the longest duration he had ever witnessed. He smiled with a sick sense of pleasure from the boy's fear, "Aye, they are. Prepare yourself- this may be your last chance."

* * *

_Merlin and Morgana… _

_…__I want to know about…well…about us. Surely, you've felt it?"_

Merlin sighed, he didn't want to touch the subject with a ten foot pole, "…I don't know what to say. You've been hot and cold with me in the past…"

She threw her arms up, "What the hell does that even bloody mean?! You were having a…a _thing _with Guinevere back then, if this is the same 'past' that I recall!"

"Come on, don't say it like that…" he whined with exaggerated emotion.

Annoyed, she rolled her head back, "How could I not when she practically gloated about it for the months that followed!"

"Did she really?" he asked with a huge grin.

"_Oh please_! Don't let it go to your head. I already can't tell whats bigger: your head or your ears!"

"Oi, _Hey_! You're not exactly perfect either…your face is…well…_hideous_!" Merlin scrunched his face as though appearing disgusted.

Her eyes flared as she gasped at him, "Whats wrong with my face?!"

Merlin sputtered until he found a ridiculously stupid thing to say"It's your royal prat face! That's what!"

He was getting on Morgana's nerves at this point. "OH!? Is that the best you got, flapping dimwitted elf?"

"Of course not, magical insomniac!"

"Thats a low blow for a being a lying hypocritical bystander."

"That's what I try to be whenever there is a bloody infuriating harlot!"

"My, my. Such a mouth you have for a clumsy two-faced bampot of a servant!"

"That hardly offends, my Lady Clotpole of her royal Cabbage head."

"Those aren't even real words, you shifty dunce!" she argued.

"Yes they are! It's idio-"

"Yes, I already know you're an idiot."

"That's not what I was going to say! Its idioma-"

"Merlin! You really shouldn't call yourself names. Even if it might be true."

Merlin lost his temper and yelled at her. "_Morgana_!"

Morgana returned the favor. "_Mer-Lin_! And… Oh, by the way. I WON! So you are just a loser. How does that make you feel?" The lady grinned evilly like she had won a knights tourney. It was as though she stood over the piles of plate armor with her gleaming sword in the air, filled with victory.

"You're awfully childish for a lady of Camelot." Merlin was not amused. Truthfully, he was a sore loser to being the one who lost a banter. He was use to Arthur's stupid comments..unprepared for the impossibly clever Morgana. He had no practice when Morgana was evil as she was considerably more stupid, arrogant, and…well sexy. Morgana as the lady of Camelot was passionate, just, clever, compassionate, and adventurous. Almost a complete opposite…of that biter witch of a bitch who he was glad was forever gone.

Of course as a first example, good Morgana had another clever comeback, "Says the child who started the onslaught of flattery in the first place."

"You…you are an impossible woman!" he seethed. "You know that t**his is exactly** why we could never be together. All we ever do is argue!"

"**Thats because** you are a idiot by trying to get **out** of the **conversation**!"

"I am not!"

"Just admit it! You are!"

"No! You know what? Your real problem is your arrogance! You really wonder why I lost interest? I couldn't even get you to notice me- too busy with your bloody nose in the air."

She pursed her lips together with restrained anger. "**_Didn't notice you?_**" she spat, "I…I convinced Arthur to save you after you drank that dam poison- you're a fool! You would have died for Arthur! He wasn't going to save you, you know- Uther forbade it! I had to go in and knock some sense into that thick skull of his!"

Merlin blinked, "What? You did that for me? I never knew…"

"What did you want me to do? Bawl like a little girl with Uther watching me? OH, that would have gone over so very well," she said while bobbing her head back and forth.

Merlin gave her his big, goofy grin, "Maybe…"

She couldn't resist rolling her eyes, "And then swoop in and steal you from Guinevere, my best friend? I think not. That would so very noble woman like of me. I'm sure Arthur would have just loved to see that."

Merlin shook his head. All of this confused him…he cared about her, but it was just too much. Freya was still out there…forced to be the Lady of the Lake because he needed her to be. "Morgana…I don't know if _we_ could work."

"You don't even want to try?" asked Morgana with a masked pout. The one man she went after and she was being rejected. It wasn't fair. Now she was positive that the fates had it out for her.

"You're going to be Queen one day. I'm always to be at your side, one way or another- that's how its destined to be; as it was written before we were born. Whether we are friends or enemies, we coexist. I'm afraid of fate. I'm afraid of what would happen if I break your heart."

Her lower lip quivered, "But, you're doing that now…" Se he didn't understand anything he was trying to say. He was just being an idiot!

"I'm sorry. It would never be the same- never work out. I'm a commoner. I could never be who you deserve."

Morgana couldn't believe his idiotic reasoning. "What is this nonsense? You think you aren't good enough? You are more worthy than any knight I have ever courted," she breathed in sadly. "You know…I, now, fully believe that Uther was saving me for Arthur. We never felt for each other in that way, but the expectation was always there. I never had control over my life."

Merlin sighed, _What is she complaining about? She should try being born as a warlock with an impossible destiny to impossible people. Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on her. Morgana was kind of in the same boat. _"I know… Arthur use to order me to stay away from you."

"Oh did he now?" she teased.

"Yeah, whenever I brought you flowers."

Morgana rewarded him with a beaming smile, "And what did you do? You came back, didn't you?"

He tilted his head, "Yeah, I did. But, you don't understand…"

"Don't tell me- you only gave me flowers out of pity for my loneliness?"

Merlin cringed, "Well no, but…"

"I know Merlin," Morgana whispered as she leaned closer. The world around them blurred into nothingness. They stared into each others eyes and could feel nought else, but the intensity of their closeness. She licked her full lips and was sure that the contact would set off a raging blaze of wildfire within the forest. The anxiety had her on the brink. She was only a fraction away-

And…Merlin pushed her away, catching Morgana off guard. He raggedly sighed and said, "Morgana, the truth is…I love another…"

_Shatter. _It was like a warhammer impacting glass. Morgana felt her insides plummet into her stomach. "You… do? she asked barely above a whisper, though not wanting to appear upset. She wanted to ask who had already stolen his heart from her, but she didn't have the willpower after being rejected. She never fell this badly and it was like a stab to her very being. This is why she never before let a man into her shell: fear of disappointment.

Merlin gazed at the devastated lady. She was using one of her court faces when Uther sentenced someone to death which he immediately knew how she was really feeling. "Why do you want to be with me? I'm really no one special."

Here was her chance. She could win him back from this unknown lover. "You're wrong, you are special to me. You protected me, broke me out of the enchantment, and kept my secret. I don't believe that you would hold me as a trophy as all other men would. Tell me, Merlin, if I can not love that, then what could I? You are worth it to me."

Merlin nodded with a small smile. He couldn't believe that she fell for him- it was completely unreal. Years ago, he would have immediately loved for the chance to be with her. Now…he worried for her safety if she got too close…everyone seemed to die around him. His heart couldn't bare the guilt of losing her again. But, there was still something between them. What would Freya think? _DAM IT! These decisions will be the death of me,_ "Let me think about it, Morgana."

She nodded, unsure of how she felt about the answer. Though, there really wasn't much she could do about it.

Feeling thirsty, Merlin removed a leather flask from his belt and had a small drink of the water. Afterwards, he offered some to the lady beside him and she took it, thanking him.

Following a quick swig, Morgana began to see spots in her vision. She couldn't breath or call out. No…Merlin couldn't have poisoned her. Could he? She was running out of air as she clawed out at Merlin, who was, also, in a frantic panic.

"MORGANA!" he yelled out, his worst memory reliving itself. He was sure that tears would have dropped if he were not so in shock.

With her last breaths, she tried to get away from him. He betrayed her and she had feelings for him. _Why would he do this to me?_ But she didn't understand her thoughts any long. It didn't make any sense. Then it was as silence. The world shifted into the darkness of nothing.

Merlin watched fearfully as she plummeted into his arms. He listened to her heart, noting that it beat normally. Her breathing, also, was ordinary. _I don't understand…What could this mean? _A horrible realization came to him.

Morgana was beginning to remember…

* * *

_Guinevere…_

Guinevere grasped the large stone and slid up behind the third man. He was the muscled one, but did not participate in the 'fun.' She quickly bashed the man in the back with the rock, hoping to knock him out. A crash of chain mail and shattering bones echoed through the woods as the soldier dropped limply to the floor.

"Oh…sorry," she whimpered, knowing that she had killed the man. She never had to kill before and hoped to never have to again…though that seemed unlikely at this point. Trying to not let it bother her, the blacksmith's daughter grabbed the man's sword from his body. She elegantly flipped it with her wrist as though she were born, sword in hand, as she desperately hoped to rely on more intimidating gestures because her sword skills were…well…eh rusty.

The first man, the leader, never noticed Guinevere attack one his men. He quickly pounced upon the poor, distracted noble woman,s overpowering her. She screeched and clawed at her assailant, unable to defend herself. "Get off of me you pig!"

The lanky second man whimpered at the sight of Guinevere's kill, "Riyce, theres some girl that just killed Damian!"

Riyce chuckled while groping the poor lady. He tugged at his belt with glee, "She's all yours!" Guinevere showed her teeth aggressively, _I'm going to kill that nasty son of a bitch!_

Lanky panicked at the sight of Guinevere's cold hearted grimace. "But Riyce, she killed Damian!"

Riyce groaned, "Don't tell me you can't handle a girly playing with a sword?"

Wanting to save the woman, Guinevere cried out, assaulting without further delay. She was unsure of what she was doing, but remembered something that Morgana had once told her: _"Gwen, don't listen to what those silly, chest pounding men say about strength and valor. Sword fighting is like dancing and the woman dominate that front."_

Guinevere pirouetted in a learned dance from her lady. The blade twisted with her step, whistling as the steel sliced the air. Lanky backed away in terror, never witnessing a skilled fighting technique of the like before…

As the sword glided by, passing by his midriff harmlessly. Guinevere screamed out, stumbling stupidly as she fell into the man's chest. What could she say? She wasn't very skilled at dancing either.

Realizing the kind of trouble she was in, Guinevere froze. She was afraid as her face laid against Lanky. As she gingerly peeked upwards, he adopted a sleazy smile before blood exploded everywhere. The handmaiden screamed, chunks of flesh squashing every which way.

Beside her stood Sir Gwaine in an imposing manner with an oozing crimson blade. Purposefully, he marched over to the cart, grasping the debaucher. Lancelot was already there with his blades out in judgement. Lancelot stated while Gwaine held the man, that he was a monster before the knight mercilessly ran the pig through. Gasping, Guinevere approved, though she had never believed Lancelot was the cold killer type. With sudden awareness, she judged Lancelot, yet stood as a hypocrite. She had just killed the first soldier in cold blood. He wasn't even looking at her and she bashed that rock into his head…

A warm body knocked Guinevere out of her thoughts as the noblewoman embraced her full heartedly. "Thank you, good woman! I owe you everything!"

Guinevere returned the hug with a giant smile, "I wouldn't let them hurt you."- A rumbling barrage of hooves reverberated throughout the forest. Guinevere whirled towards direction of the new sound and saw…red. A large number of Camelot horsemen were charging in on them.

"RUN!" yelled Sir Lancelot as he, once again, drew his two swords.

She grasped the hand of the noble lady and bolted for, what she hopped was the camp's direction. As she ran, she spared a look back at the gallant knights. Lancelot gave her a final, reassuring smile. He was in his element, doing what he does best: fighting for the weak with no hope of victory. That was the Lancelot she knew and loved…

* * *

_Eric Rheged…_

Rumbling of hooves in his ear, Sir Eric kicked his mount into a full charge. His peripherals caught sight of his line of horsemen, two dozen in all, following his example. He pointed his sword for an attack as his soldiers leveled their large war spears, out to run the enemy through without pause.

On the approach, Eric realized only two men stood their ground. "HALT!" he cried out, the horses whined and the hooves slowly ceased drumming as they came to a full stop.

"My lord?" asked Sir Brennis with a bootlicker tone.

The title caused Eric to momentary scowl. He hated that type of man. How the hell did Brennis become a knight? "Sir Lucan, Sir Brennis take the main squadron, track the woman, kill the whore of a sorceress, and bring her head. Is my bloody command clear?" Sir Eric spoke with outright authority. His question was not one at all, but that of clear reformation in his orders.

"Will be done. My brothers, ride with me!" Lucan yelled, ordering his men. He drew his sword and brought his horse alongside Sir Brennis at the formation head. Dirt kicked up in a cloud as the horses galloped after the escaping women.

Tilting his head, Eric addressed his remaining knight, "Sir Montague, you and your men are with me. Prepare yourself, knight."

"Yes, Sir Eric." responded Montague with a brief nod.

Patiently, Eric watched the man with two swords, waiting for the distraction to take hold of the moment. The dual wielding man took the bait, immediately bolting after the women, hoping to protect them from Sirs Lucan and Brennis.

Grinning at his prediction, Eric launched his horse into a dead sprint. He charged his horse past the dual wielding knight, taking a swipe at him with his northern broad sword. The man moved away with unnatural speed, dogging the sword just in time. A second later would have had his head rolling to the ground. In all Eric's fighting years, no one was able to move away that quickly from a full on charge of a horse. Taking a moment, Eric admired the dual wielding knight's skill and grinned at the possibility of a decent fight. This would be one he would remember…

* * *

_Lancelot…_

Looking back at his fellow knight, Sir Gwaine, Lancelot saw that the man had his hands full. He was in battle with a knight of Camelot and three men-at-arms. Still unfair odds for Camelot's men. No one fought like Gwaine. Even Arthur admitted that he was the best swordsman in the land.

"Tell me your name so that I know who to bury, traitor," spoke the man who, now dismounted, had attempted to dismember Lancelot. His accent was heavy, and foreign like that of the rest of him. He was a large man with brown, ragged hair though features not unpleasant. His dark leather armor, spotted with chain mail, was such that Lancelot had never beheld. Not unlike, the large broad sword jutting out of the ground before the man who had his grasp ahold of its hilt.

"I am no traitor, I am Sir Lancelot. A knight who follows the rightful ruler of Camelot: Queen Morgana Pendragon. Now, tell me who you are." said Lancelot, raising his chin defiantly.

The man scoffed casually, "Aye, that be about right. You sound as enchanted as they come. If it pleases, in your last moments: I be Sir Eric of Carlisle, defender of the Northern Provinces."

Lancelot hopped that he could talk the man down. Maybe get him to join with them. "The sorcerers with me are good people. They served Camelot faithfully until Uther decided they weren't worth the air they breathed. Please listen to me, Sir Eric. Magic is not evil. I have seen with my own eyes that it can be a force for good."

The words were useless as they fell on deaf ears. "I believe the king has the right idea. So I ask you this single time: Are you coming easy or do I have to kill you and then bring you back? Take your pick, just make it quick." he asked with a dark smile.

"Neither, I will never allow my friends to be burned for the amusement of some king."

"He's _your_ king, but I see that you made your choice. Dumb as it may be," insulted Sir Eric as he pulled his mighty sword free of the ground.

"Then we fight." Sir lancelot stepping into a defensive form, his dual blades gleaming from the sun that seeped through the looming trees. He waited for his adrenaline to kick in before attacking.

Sir Eric dodged Lancelot's onslaught of attacks by keeping his distance. Lancelot had to quickly shift his stances as he tried to move inside the radius of his opponent's massive sword. The clash of steel rang throughout the forest as it, on several, of the blows dented the edges of Lancelot's blades. He noted that Eric's sword was a work of art, appearing to not take any damage from battle. It also moved so quickly that Lancelot wondered as to how a single blade of that size could do so.

Sir Eric did something unusual after taking a quick strike at Lancelot. The northern knight grabbed a lower edge of his broadsword with one of his gauntlets before he swung it around as a club. The pommel suddenly flew at Sir Lancelot's head and made contact. The blow sent him to the ground with one hell of a headache.

Mentally cursing from the pain, Lancelot feared that he might have finally met his match. He swiftly rolled out of the way of the incoming death blow as he launched himself to his feet. But, it appeared that Eric had predicted his move. As Lancelot pulled himself to his feet a blade slashed his belly. The chain mail was effortlessly shredded by the blade as its iron pieces flew everywhere. Lancelot dropped his blades and peered down at the damage. It wasn't good. He knew he was dead and he could already feel it…

"LANCELOT!" he heard someone yell before he collapsed. At least Guinevere got away…

_Plays sad bury Lancelot music: To be continued…_

* * *

**End ****Chapter Notes**

**-Never have to read-**

**(Reference and Research, **(behind the writing of the story) usual babble.**) **

There are several references to the Picts in this chapter: I like some of the ideas of Antoine Fuqua and David Franzoni's _King Arthur_(2004) and Kevin Macdonald's _The Eagle_(2011). Both are good interpretations of their version on early Britain- well as good as a movie can get. Anyway, the only usable information is what the Romans(which is about as biased as one can get) have written. Even though the Romans tried to belittle most of the other cultures, they respected the Celts in battle. They saw them as brave and formidable warriors, some of the only peoples that could fight undisciplined against the legions and would not rout. The champions would carry some of the first amazing long swords( which the romans felt the need to adapt) that laid the foundations of the legend of Arthur's magical sword.

That information is easy to come across- good luck getting a clear answer on what the northern clans were like… The legends express(also biased in accordance of the English(thank goodness for the renaissance)) that the lowlands(Logres) were afraid and hateful of anyone north of the wall- (Most of the legends were written during the Scottish rebellion era). If the early Britons broke off from the Picts, then it is highly plausible that the clans did not respect each other. Some of the Britons were more Roman and the Picts fought the Romans for so long it might be seen as betrayal to change in culture.

I'm going to sum this up for use: Picts, Britons, Welsh, and Irish all appear to have aspects of culture that stem from Celtic…hell they some might have been from the same tribe at one time and just dissimulated into others. It's impossible to know. Anyway, the 'Picts' means painted ones and _King Arthur_(2004) names the savage warriors the 'Woads'(apparently a German name of some purple plant)…it may or may not have been what was actually used- However, I believe that the term is iconic and I will use it. The movie was not the only place I've seen 'Woad Warriors' used, thus it may be some fact derived from ancient Celtic Warfare. Plus this is a work of fiction so it doesn't really matter too much- Just don't quote me on it.


	11. Trapped - Part II

**Reader Awareness**

**Author's Comments:** Here is a little bonus chapter for the week. I wanted to get the escape from camelot out of the way and get to the more interesting parts. This isn't near as edited as I usually go with it, but I think it is good enough.

I know that I haven't let on much, but this chapter will reveal a few more bits and pieces of whats going on. Morgana is really important in this story, besides the obvious queeny part.

I know you all are probably peeved about two things. One: Lancelot is NOT dead- contrary to popular belief. Two: The Romances. It will happen, but some things will need to occur first. I mean isn't it more fun building than having the romance? All that 'oh she made me blush' stuff goes away after that happens.

**Chapter Preview:**Morgana has a blast to the past+visions, new allies, Gwaine runs into a problem, Morgana and Merlin have a moment(wink).

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**"****Trapped - Part II"**

_Morgana…_

_Over two years ago…_

Morgana focused intently, magic suddenly surging at her command. Looking down, she was heartbroken for the poor, suffering, little bird that lie enclosed in her hands. It was near death as she poured her foreign magic into it, hoping to save the bird from its fate. A golden gleam emitted from her hands as it encircled the little creature with raw light. It hummed with an amazing harmonic strum before dissipating into the air leaving a slightly shocked Morgana.

Not a moment later, the little bird twitched its head and flew from Morgana's grasp, gliding its wings out of the window. It left her in utter disbelief of what she had done. It was the first time that she was able to use her magic for good. Though, she had no idea where the power came from. Whatever it was made her smile for the first time since being brought to this dark place.

"Thats impossible! How did you heal that creature without a spell?" whispered Morgause, startling Morgana from her small joy. She had no idea that she was being spied on and knew that the situation wasn't to turn out well. Morgause was a very controlling person and did not care for anything even little to happen without her knowledge.

"I don't know!" cried Morgana. "I just wanted to help the poor creature. Then… I focused on that... Please, Morgause! May I go home?!" She asked desperately with pleading eyes. She no longer wanted to stay there- never wanted to stay there! Morgana always had this feeling that her so-called sister was just trying to use her to get a spy inside of Camelot. She knew that Morgause didn't care about her one bit. The past was just a stupid ploy to get her to go against Camelot.

Morgause's face squashed as thought it was a prune. "What aren't you telling me? Don't you lie to me, **Morgana**!"

"I'm telling the truth. Please...just let me go home!" begged Morgana again. She had to do this everyday, hoping that maybe it would work. Her past attempts at escape had failed and thus Morgause locked her up. She had no way to escape.

"Why would you ever want to go back to that place? Your friends hate you. They poisoned you. They don't want you anymore. Don't you understand that?" Morgause said with a reasoning tone. Still, the witch was full of deceit and lies!

Morgana's patience finally snapped as she stood up in defiance, "YOU LIE! You caused Merlin to poison me! You told me yourself! It was YOU!"

"I won't have you talk back to me like that you ungrateful bitch," Morgause marched forward and backslapped her half sister, knocking Morgana to the floor. "Do I have to remind you who saved your life?"

Morgana felt tears slide from her eyes as she held her hand over her cheek where Morgause had slapped her. It only fueled Morgana's anger as stood up once again, fearless in the face of the witch, "You mean ENSLAVED my life!"

Morgause fiercely bared her teeth, "Where is your healing bracelet? It will calm you down."

"I'm not wearing anything that you give me!" Morgana yelled defiantly raising her fist.

The elder witch's eyes glowed in warning as she spoke, "You will wear it at all times or you will never see the light of day again. Of this, I promise you, baby sister."

Morgana shook her head, "You are lying again. You…you need me."

"Do you really want to rely on faith? I dispose of anything worthless. You don't want to be worthless do you, now?"

Morgana looked down, unable to meet her subjugator's eyes. She had to obey Morgause and hope to one day be free. With the last of her willpower fading, Morgana latched the bracelet onto her arm.

From that day on, she forgot what freedom was like. Morgause's will and demands became impossible to resist as they were almost of her own. Morgause taught her magic and poisons from dawn to dusk. And the mission was drilled into her head every single day. It was hell and there was nothing that Morgana could have done about it. Eventually, Morgana found herself in Camelot. Everyday she looked upon her friends and could feel only hatred. She knew she had to do what Morgause told her.

"Sister, are you prepared to do what is necessary?" asked the blond headed witch.

Morgana looked her straight in the eye, "Uther Pendragon will pay for his crimes." She was emotionless and without remorse. Morgana couldn't remember becoming this cold and calculated. Somewhere along the way, she just stopped caring. Merlin was the one who did this to her. He would pay, if she had any say.

It was like a floodgate. The visions shifted rapidly as they came and went. They were all dream-like, but played through as forgotten memories coming back to her. Pain, suffering, murder, hate was all that she felt. It was such a lowly existence to be forced unknowingly down the path of destiny. To be forced into action as though possessed. She yelled and screamed at herself to not do the deeds that she knew that she had already committed.

Eventually the memories came to an abrupt halt and Morgana understood the change. It was her premonitions of what were to come.

The first was that of a beautiful island not of this Earth. But what she saw did not make her calm nor happy. Merlin was in the loving embrace with another woman. She had an innocent look with a flowing white gown and dark hair. Morgana's heart sank as she watched the two kiss as though they were two long lost lovers. When the two pulled apart, Morgana listened to the speak.

"Freya you know I love you," breathed Merlin, staring into, who Morgana assumed, Freya's eyes.

"I know you do, my dear Emrys," whispered Freya as she stroked a hand down his cheek.

Morgana wondered what this 'Emrys' means. It was obviously another name that Merlin used. _But what is it exactly?_

Merlin tilted his head, "Emrys? You've never called me that before."

"That's because I had not known of your great destiny. I must say I enjoy how you use Arthur's sister to your own ends."

Morgana knew it. Merlin was using her! _It hurts, it really hurts. I thought he was a better man than that._

Right before Merlin spoke, the next vision played out. She saw the same place. Though this time, however, was different. It took her breath away when she saw the two men embedded into separate solid crystals. They were trapped as though they were frozen in place.

It was Merlin and Arthur.

"Now, my love, we can be together for all eternity," said a familiar voice, walking in front of Merlin's crystal prison.

Morgana froze when the woman came into view. She had expected Freya or some evil woman. It was nether. It was someone who she had never expected.

_It's me…_

The full force of dismay hit her, but she was to get no reprieve. The next vision played out as though it had never changed. She wanted to yell out, will herself to wake. Though her efforts were all for nothing and she was forced to watch the next horror play out as well.

Lancelot fell to his knees, his armor shredded revealing a massive sword wound. Morgana shivered from the look in his eyes. It was that of a man who knew of his own death. She wanted to scream out for him to wake as he fell back unconscious. She knew that he only had so long and could do nothing but watch as a large man walked over the knights body. He wielded an enormous sword that he lifted into the heavens, preparing to deliver Lancelot to his death.

The image momentarily shifted to that of a blazing argent hawk, defying an attacking serpent. Suddenly, Gwaine appeared, sword in hand, ready to strike down Lancelot's assailant.

"LANCELOT!" he cried out as he attacked with the full strength of his vengeance. His face was hard as stone, nothing like that goof of a man that Morgana believed him to be.

The swords clashed in desperate combat until the two waring men disappeared from her view. It was left with the dying lancelot. He was bleeding out and no one could help him…

Morgana willed herself to wake and sat upright in the forest. She quickly realized that her last vision was coming truth as a battle waged around her. Elyan, Percival, Merlin fought off numerous Camelot soldiers by themselves.

She noticed Guinevere was behind the fighting men trying to protect a well dressed blond woman. _What in the hell did I miss?! I fall asleep for a short while and already, we are under attack! _

Morgana breathed easy when Merlin stopped about half of the attackers with his magic. The young queen really wanted to help him, but knew that she had to get to Lancelot or he would die…

* * *

_Merlin…_

Twenty against three were usually unfair odds, that is if you didn't have a warlock as one of the three. Merlin smiled at the ease of freely using his magic, quickly blasting away the soldiers that had charged towards him. They had relatively no chance against him and it wasn't long before the attackers had either fallen or surrendered.

Merlin wobbled from slight fatigue as he sheathed Excalibur. He had promised Kilgharrah that he would return the sword to Lake Avalon once he was done with it, but Merlin no longer felt the need for such advice. The sword saved Morgana's life. What else could it do?

At the end of a disturbingly short skirmish, seven soldiers and two knights kneeled in front of Merlin. He recognized both of the knights who had reluctantly surrendered. "Sirs Lucan and Brennis there is no more need to fight. You and your men are free to leave."

The young Lucan shook his head in surprise, "That's it? You aren't going to kill us? I mean… aren't you an-"

"-evil sorcerer? Yes, I suppose that I didn't get my fill of eating children today," interrupted Merlin sarcastically. Although, it was quickly apparent that no one had caught on to the sarcasm. Everyone stared at him with concern, including his allies.

Merlin could't believe how much they doubted him. He looked at Elyan, Percival, and Guinevere with his mouth wide open, "Come on! Do you all really believe that rubbish? Is your faith in me that low?" They looked down in shame, unable to respond properly.

Hooves approached them in a slow trot as a large number of horsemen encircle the area. Their surcoats and flags were black with an attacking golden lion. A well dressed, middle aged man with balding greying hair rode his horse to the front. Merlin wanted to pull out his hair. _What now?! _

"I am King Leo de Grance of Cameliard," he announced with a commanding presence." Might I inquire as to why Camelot's men are fighting their own on my lands?"

Before Merlin could respond, the blonde woman that was standing by Guinevere yelled out, "Leo!" She ran up to the king's horse with a great smile.

"Thank goodness you're safe." The king appeared to be elated before showing outrage. "What are you doing with my Queen?!"

Merlin noted that the king seemed to believe that they were holding the queen captive. Merlin shook his head, "I'm sorry. I don't know, your grace."

"My king, the doing was not of these good people. In fact, the girl with the strange skin saved my life. I would have been surely murdered without her," said the queen as she beamed at Guinevere.

The king nodded at Guinevere, "Approach, good woman." Merlin wasn't sure what to think. _Should I just let this play out? What would Gaius do? It is times like these when I really need him._

Guinevere gingerly walked up to man's horse before kneeling. She said nothing, probably unsure if she should. Merlin understood her actions completely. Who knew if this man was like Uther.

"What is your name, child? What are the lands of your ancestors?" asked the king softly.

Gwen took the chance to glance up at the man, "Guinevere, my lord. My great grand father served in the Roman auxiliary from Hispania. I guess my family stayed ever since because I was born in Camelot."

The king nodded once again, "I see. So, Guinevere you say? Such a beautiful name. It would do me a great honor to have it as the name of my first born daughter."

"Your grace, please, that's not necessary-"

"-No, I have already decided. Now, tell me, because of your heroism, Guinevere, what favor would you ask of me?"

Guinevere looked at Merlin, unsure of what to say. "I know this is much to ask, but will you help my lady, the rightful queen of Camelot, Morgana Pendragon?" she asked, full of hope.

The king peered at her in confusion, "Morgana has no claim to the throne. I can not assist in such an obviously greedy claim."

"Then I will speak for myself!" announced Morgana as she strode in through the lines of the encircling soldiers of Cameliard. She moved with a confident grace that Merlin hadn't seen since he had broken her enchantment. It momentarily made him worry that evil Morgana had found her way back. A quick glance at her eyes told him that it was not true. If it was evil Morgana she would be overflowing with arrogance.

_Wait a second!_ thought Merlin as he spun his head around to look where Morgana was lying where he left her. The spot, of course, was empty. _What the hell? How did she get around to the outside? _Then, he also noticed, Lancelot was sluggishly following behind her. He appeared to be hurt, but not too badly for the massive hole in his chain mail. _What happened? Where did they go?_

King Leo looked at the woman who spoke to him, "So, you are the Lady Morgana of Camelot? I had heard of your beauty and find it to be true. Regardless, I was recently in conversation with your…companions. Perhaps you can enlighten me to a few questions that I may have."

"Of course…forgive me, your grace, but I did not happen upon your name," said Morgana politely. Merlin noticed the way that she changes her speech when addressing a noble. _She really is in touch with the people… Something that Arthur always had trouble with._

He cleared his throat, "I am King Leo de Grance of Cameliard." _At least this king doesn't go through all the titles that Uther does. Every single claim in the world that he has… blah blah blah. _

"Then, it is my pleasure to meet you, your majesty," addressed Morgana with a courtly courtesy. Merlin secretly admired her perfect grace from afar.

"Yes, well, according to Guinevere, I should be addressing you the same. How be it, I've never heard of the truth of these claims. What say you to this?"

"It is all true. I found out from Uther as I lay near death, not a few months ago. I am the bastard of King Uther Pendragon and Duchess Vivienne of Cornwall. Since Prince Arthur's death, I am now the sole remaining heir to the throne of Camelot. I do not want to be queen, but Uther gives me no choice. He is a cruel, evil tyrant who executes anything and everyone that so much as glances at him in a way he does not fancy."

"I would be careful who you tell that to. Uther has powerful allies," warned the king.

"Such as you?" asked Morgana with a subtle challenge.

His eyebrows moved over his eyes in scrutinizing fashion, "There was once a time, but no longer. Pendragon and I do not agree with his devout persecution of those who follow the old religion."

"So will you help me?" asked a hopeful Morgana gladdened by a noble who would accept her magic.

King Leo sighed while holding his forehead in one hand. "Perhaps…"

The queen of Cameliard decide to voice her opinion, "We should help her. The men who attacked my caravan flew Camelot's colors, those under Uther Pendragon!"

"Morgana Pendragon, I will help you in exchange for the prisoners you have taken."

"Why do you want the prisoners my lord?" asked Morgana. She understood that Camelot was now the enemy, but she knew some of these men.

"These men almost murdered my Caron, my queen!"

"Calm, my king. these men were not my assailants," spoke Caron.

King Leo was clearly losing his patience, "Then who?"

"They were men of Camelot, commanded by an ogre of a man. I overheard him being called Sir Caradoc. And he makes your man over there," she pointed at Percival, "look small. He was brutal. He killed my guards and left! A barbarian that, simply, wanted to kill for his amusement!"

Merlin couldn't help himself as he smiled at Morgana's frown. He had to admit that her facial expressions were adorable when she thought that no one was looking at her. "I've heard of this Caradoc. He is a knight of Uther. It is my understanding that they get along quite well because of their…umm…methods," Morgana appeared to have to force out the last few words.

King Leo slightly raised his eyebrow, "Methods? Pray tell, my lady."

Morgana locked her eyes with Merlin. He watched as she momentarily shuttered before looking back at the questioning king. "Torturing sorcerers…or possibly torture in general."

The thought hit home with everyone within earshot as they quieted to think for a moment.

"My lady, what about the three men I saw?" asked boldly Guinevere as she flushed with embarrassment for speaking out in the silence.

"They arrived afterwards. Which, I'm forever in your debt that you were there to assist me, Guinevere." said Queen Caron, with her ever present smile.

"These Camelot men, this Sir Caradoc… they are still out there?" asked the king.

Merlin realized something, "I don't mean to interrupt, but where is Gwaine?"

* * *

_Gwaine…_

They fought until they had nothing left. And then, the chance came to the knight, Sir Gwaine. He moved hastily and with great difficulty, finally struck down Sir Eric.

The large northern man grasped the wound in his chest as he crumpled, face first, into the earth.

With a deep intake of the air, Gwaine glanced down at his bloody sword and found it heavy. Dropping it, he laid himself against a tree to rest. _What I wouldn't give for that tavern right about now. Morgana is defiantly picking up the tab on this one. _With a wide grin, Gwaine slumped his head against the tree and relaxed for just a moment…

…

He heard rustling of the leaves and grass. Gwaine shook himself awake, realizing that he must have fallen asleep as it was now getting dark. _Lancelot is going to be pissed that I'm still out here._ He, then, remembered that Lancelot was likely dead. Gwaine hardly knew the man apart from combat. Though, he was certain that Lancelot didn't deserve to die like this.

_Rustling…_

Perceiving that he was in danger, Gwaine tried to grasp his sword, but was abruptly punched in the side of the face. The blow caused him to fall sideways, taking in a mouthful of the ground. "OW! Who the hell is trying to mess up my face?!" cried out Gwaine as he spit out dirt. _Dam it, Gwaine. You're getting rusty. How long has it been since I've let some amateur get the drop on me?_

"Sir, we've found one over here," said a man who was probably standing over Gwaine, but he couldn't tell. At least not with his face in the dirt. The knight felt himself lifted to his feet. In the darkness he saw quite a few soldiers and a bigger man than the one he had fought before falling asleep. Speaking of that man, they appeared to have thrown him on a horse.

The giant man walked up to Gwaine with a smug face. "I've heard that there were some rogue knights in the area. Are you such a knight?"

Gwaine wasn't going to answer questions that wouldn't matter. He knew that this was the type of man who saw only the guilty. A typical noble. "Whats it you, hard ass?"

He chuckled at Gwaine's response, "Because if you are, then I will have to take you back with me."

"Now hold on, **chuckles**. Lets not get ahead of ourselves. You have to buy me dinner first."

That response rewarded Gwaine with another punch to the face. "Ugh, Why the face? Is that the best you could do?" As soon as he said it, Gwaine regretted it leaving his mouth. The soldiers around him laughed. The last thing he saw was the big man turning towards him. After that, it all went black.

* * *

_Morgana…_

Morgana let the prisoners go, warning them to stay away. She was glad about doing the right thing, but felt horrible that she forgot about _her_ knight. She hoped that he was alright and ordered a search for him. Unfortunately, Cameliard and Morgana's other knights searched the entire area and could find no traces of Gwaine. Worse, it was dark and everyone was nearly bumping into each other.

After some time, King Leo de Grance believed it was time to end the search. "Lady Morgana, I recommend retiring to my castle at Carohaise. Perhaps we can begin the search in the morning, though it is likely that this Caradoc character has already gotten to your man."

Morgana didn't fully trust this king, but she couldn't exactly refuse him either. "Of course, your majesty. I'm grateful for your generosity."

"Nonsense, it is the least I can do for new friends of the realm. Once we feast, we can speak further about your future plans."

Morgana studied him a moment, "What do you have in mind, my lord?"

"Uther believes that anything can be his through war and a show of strength. Probably learned from his brothers, Aurelianus and Constans. Regardless, there are yet many who are against his rule. They do not wish for Camelot's downfall, but for a different ruler."

"I didn't know that Uther had brothers."

"Yes, that is because they died over forty years ago. I personally did not know them, but each Pendragon carries some legacy of war. They all fight and command like a dragon. One hell of a bloodline you have, my lady."

_Great, a bloodline of mass murders and warlords. Something that I had always wanted to look up to. "_Yes, thank you, my lord."

"Gather your companions, we will speak later."

Morgana nodded in agreements and set off to find her loyal advisor who she quickly found. He was tending to his horse and saddle.

"Merlin, I want to speak to you."

Merlin turned to face her, but did not look into her eyes, "Yes, my lady?" Morgana immediately knew that he was bothered. _He is either hiding something or ashamed of something… I can never tell with this man._

"You know that you don't need to be formal with me. And what is troubling you? Out with it."

He sighed a moment and seemed to given in to her before receding back into his shell. "Nothing, Morgana."

"MERLIN! You will come clean with me," said Morgana, her patience thinning.

Merlin's shell broke, he had the will to resist Arthur, but not Morgana. She always had a way to get whatever was bothering him on the table. "I'm worried about everyone. Especially you and Gwaine."

Morgana smiled as she gently laid her hand on his shoulder for reassurance, "I swore to myself that all lives have meaning and I promise you- we will find Gwaine."

"Thank you." Morgana could sense some tension leave him.

"Why are you worried about me?" she asked while he became apprehensive, once again. _I swear, it is easier to get answers out of spies. _"Merlin, I thought we were past this? Are you using me?" The words of her vision haunted her: '_That's because I had not known of your great destiny. I must say I enjoy how you use Arthur's sister to your own ends.'_

Merlin's eyes went wide, "WHAT?!"

"I saw the future. Some woman was proud of you for using me for your destiny. Am I just a 'Plan B'?"

Merlin let out a groan. "The truth is…I was at first-"

Morgana couldn't believe this. "-How could you?!"

"Please listen! I was using you until I started to believe in you. I see every day how special you are." Morgana just stared at him. "You should have been my destiny. I see that now."

"Then why are you worried about me?"

"I'm terrified of losing you again. I don't want the arrogant, scheming, homicidal Morgana back. Ever. I want to keep the one that is here. The one that is with me now." He appeared to have thought that he had gone too far. "I'm sorry-"

"-I know," Morgana stopped him.

In near shock, he raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean: 'I know'?"

"Well…I'm beginning to remember." A look of concern flashed across Merlin's face. "It's still fuzzy, but I remember Morgause commanding me to put on the healing bracelet. I should have known it was enchanted."

Merlin's eyes filled with pain, "I'm sorry…it's all my fault. I should have helped you. I should have been looking for you even harder when she captured you."

Morgana moved her hand to his cheek and brought her head closer to his. "No, I understand. I understand everything- I forgive you. You saved me. Never forget that." She could stay mad at him for whatever the reason in the world, but it wouldn't solve anything.

"Morgana…" Merlin breathed, unsure of what to say.

She shushed him, "I just want to thank you." Pulling him against her, Morgana gently pushed her lips against his. She felt the shape of his lips against hers and she was expecting him to pull away. Instead, he felt against her with his hands. It was filled with odd passion that Morgana didn't know Merlin felt for her. The entire moment, Morgana expected Merlin to take control, but he never did. It was so unlike any man in her experience and it felt good, different, blissful.

Morgana abruptly pulled away from what she believed would be their first and last passionate embrace. She remembered her vision with him reuniting with his old love and didn't want to spoil it for him. _I can never be his…_ With quiet tears she turned away, walking toward her horse. "Thank you for that, Merlin."

* * *

_Merlin…_

Merlin was left wondering what in the hell had just happened. He touched his lips, still, feeling the buzz that her lips had left. Buzzing? Yes, he swore that his magic reacted, energizing their love._ LOVE? No, that can't be it. She is…simply grateful. I would never let her love someone like me. She deserves so much better. Someone who hasn't tried to kill her multiple times. _He knew that when he had done such things, it wasn't truly her. But he did it so easily that he was afraid that he wouldn't have a problem doing it again if he needed to.

Merlin face palmed, I'm_ just being unreasonable…_

Images of Freya suddenly seared into his mind. Why couldn't he just get away from this? There are so many other problems than love. _Why is this all happening right NOW?!_

* * *

**What do you all think? Love it? Hate it? Enough romance? Not enough? Need more endgame clues? I'm not sure if I'm hitting the target because its still my first fan fiction...**

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

Uther was the first Pendragon- called so by Merlin, but I figured what the hell. His brothers should be too since Merlin wasn't born yet.

Next up is the bad guys, The lady of the lake's role, and lots of new characters for me to kill off later.

Can Merlin resist Morgana after he had his first taste?

There will be a follow up on what happened to Eric, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Lucan. Most of the action will be simulated because the story would be outrageous in size if I wrote every single happening.


	12. Breaching the Darkness - Part 1

**Reader Awareness**

**Author's Comments:**

I apologize for your wait on this chapter. SO i tried to make it good!

Adding and taking away to the mystery of the story. Hopefully you will all be able to follow along. I am not really experienced with the mystery parts, but I tried my best. Enjoy.

**Chapter Preview:** Part 1: The Lady of the lake shows up, Merlin arrives in Carohaise, Lot prepares for war, Lucan and the men are still alive.

* * *

**Chapter XII**

**"****Breaching the Darkness - Part I"**

_Several weeks in the past…_

Light seared into his vision, startling him into a state of awareness. Though, as soon as the light had appeared, it was gone. It left him in darkness, wondering if he had imagined it.

Where was he, why was it dark, and what had happened? These thoughts rippled through his mind and he could understand nothing. He quickly realized that his mind was blank of any ideas and he knew that no answer would reveal itself as he lay on the earth…

Moments pass as he endeavored to propel himself upright in failure. He strained, but found that no muscles had ever responded. _No, no, no…thats not good…_ He began to panic, realizing that he was blind with no control over his body whatsoever. He wondered if he were dead or dying, knowing that he was not ready for either instance.

After a time, he dammed his idiocy of his anxiety. He calmed, resolving to make use of his other senses. With the loss of eyesight, hearing should became easier than simply breathing, but he had heard nothing. The silence… it was unnatural. _What the hell? This situation is becoming stranger by the second._

Then he heard_ them_…

His mind raced as soft whispers drew his attention. Unfortunately, they were too quiet for him to understand any of their conversation. He was, however, certain that the voices were female…

He waylaying here with just a single sense so he had to hear what they were saying! Straining his concentration to the limits, the voices were yet quiet, but, for the first time, coherent. At his success, he quickly praised his luck.

"- are you certain?" asked a woman with an western island accent that he was certain was Hibernian(Irish). _What would one of their people be doing here?_

In response to the Irish woman's question, a mystical chime strummed through the air. It was as unearthly as it was eternally beautiful, though doubtlessly imitating the sound of a human female. "Very much certain. Do not worry as all had been set into motion. Already the magic is beginning to flow as it weaves around the life in the isles. Pause for a moment and listen. Breath in the magic as though survival depends on it's presence and it's gentle touch will be known as well as the beating of your own heart."

_…__Well that is cryptic,_ he thought. All he knew is that he heard the word 'magic' spoken several times. From his past experience with sorcerers he'd say, at this very moment, that he was in a heap of trouble. He couldn't begin to imagine what they planned to do with him.

After a short time, the Hibernian woman somewhat pouted at her failure of attempting to follow the mystical woman's advice. "I…cannot feel anything."

The mystic woman comforted the discouraged girl, "It is alright, Velaira. All things come with the passing of time. One day your magic will be strong enough because I believe in you." _Now I know one of their names… _Velaira was the Hibernian woman.

He imagined Velaira smile at the encouragement, "Thank you, my lady."_ My lady? _He wondered if this mystical woman was a noble… or something.

A third woman inhaled as though smelling the loveliest of flowers, "I…feel it, my lady!" she gasped. "It is the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt in my life!" Her voice was soft, graced with an accent that he was not completely familiar with because it was very light. He guessed that it was from the north. Perhaps one of the Pict clans. Though, he couldn't be completely sure.

The unearthly voice chimed, "Indeed, she will walk among us. She will return the magic to rivers from where it had once run dry, willing it to flow, once again. The Goddess will restore the balance of magic."

He tensed uneasily, something he couldn't previously do. He was definitely worried now. _What the hell did I walk into?! Well…I didn't walk- Getting off subject! I am obviously here for some ritual for their goddess figure! _

A soft, gentle hand brushed against his face as warm breath hushed into his ear. "All is well, Sir Knight. You may awaken," whispered the comforting voice of the northern, third woman. He was discovered to be awake. _Not good!_

The dulled knight immediately sensed jolted vigor course through his veins. It resembled the feeling of pure bliss, forcing his eyelids to unfasten from his former coma. It was like breathing in the air of the first winter breeze.

Eyes of electric blue meshed with indigo gazed at him with curiosity. Her face tilted down upon his lying body. He mane gracefully dropped over her shoulder in dark waves of such that rivaled the Lady Morgana's. Through it all, he realized how similar this woman and the lady Morgana were. Though, there were subtle differences that kept them from being twins. Apart from their eyes, the woman before him was much smaller in stature. She appeared more musclier, but also shorter and gaunt. It could be because of the non-royal lifestyle that this one lived.

Still,the knight couldn't help but gulp with newfound terror in the sight of such beauty. Slight glances at her invented feelings within him of impudent ogling. Luckily, she didn't appear to hold similar reactions. Instead, she simply studied him with an innocently.

After a time of observing the knight, she decided to address him. "Are you alright?" she asked compassionately as though not wanting to alarm the newly awakened man.

The knight was unbelieving, feeling dreamlike still from the sudden rush of his senses returning. "Where am I?" He felt stupid for asking such a simple question, but it was his biggest concern.

"I bid you welcome to the Island of Avalon," she answered and pointed towards the stunning tree towering over the island's heart. He peered upwards, observing the apples of the brightest red suspending from the unending branches of the massive plant. The knight wondered why it was an apple tree of all the trees to pick.

He realized the many stories that accompanied these places. In the local legends, Avalon was the place where one visits before they pass on to the realm of the dead. At any rate, these apples usually brought a forbidden promise of immortality or forbidden knowledge that would bring the wrath of God. It was clearly apparent that these women did not believe in such a wrath. Though, he supposed that they weren't exactly eating the fruit… They were simply here to loiter or whatever it was that a group of witches do in their spare non-witching time. At least, that was his best guess.

"So, I must be dead if I am here," he breathed in sadly, though turned his attention directly towards the lady before him. "You must be the angel who watches over me?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Might as well enjoy myself while I can.

An amused giggled discharged from behind the woman. It was the first time his eyes fell upon Velaira. Her curly, red hair bounced as she attempted to hide her amusement.

Adjusting his gaze back onto the kneeling woman, he noticed a red tinge upon her cheek. "Ehm… not quite," she murmured. "I am not an angel and neither are you among the deceased."

The knight continued to grin, "So…I don't get an apple?" He was just…testing her. He didn't really want an apple…

-hunger pains-

_…__Great…_

She smiled, not noticing his wild thoughts. "No, I'm afraid not."

He didn't want to hang around for any longer than he had to. Turning serious, he asked "Then why am I here if I am not dead?"

A woman with an unimaginably white dress glided into his view. Her beauty was soft and innocent, yet her eyes beheld power and wisdom. She was a woman who was obviously more than she appeared. As she spoke, he realized that it had been her with the ethereal voice, "It is because I have summoned you, Sir Balin of Northumberland. And I welcome you to my home."

_Ok, this is weird. She knew my name and where I was born…_

"I…uh," Balin stumbled while not wanting to offend. "Thank you, but who are you and how do you know me?" _Yes. How _**_do_**_ you know me?_

"You may call me Freya," she then gestured to the woman beside him with a great smile. "Your angel here is called, Serena."

Serena gasped with a deep blush, "Freya!"

Balin smiled at Serena's embarrassment. Yet, he had much more to do and could not stay for long. _Let's get more 'to the point.' _"You're obviously more than simply 'Freya.' Who **are** you?"

Freya gracefully walked around him. "If you so desire titles, I am the Queen of Avalon, the Lady of the Lake in the most common instances."

He wasn't sure if he should trust her, but they have been kind as of yet. "Then, I am truly honored by your hospitality." _Should I be? How the hell did I get here?_

She shrugged casually. "It is no burden. To answer your former question: you will discover that I know a great many things about you, Sir Knight."

This meeting was going no where. They were addressing him as a knight and he was no longer such. No more than a common mercenary these days… "So you should know that I am not who you should seek."

"Oh?" asked Freya as she twirled her hair.

Balin became slightly annoyed at her boredom. "You mistake me for my brother who is the knight. It's definitely not me."

She moved in a slow circle around him. "No, but I know your heart. The bravest of all the knights in the land. The humblest among those with virtue. And I require your aid." Stopping in front of the lakeside, she looked down and exhaled before slowly turning to face the knight. Her face distressed and pleading as she asked for his help. "Will you serve Avalon? Will you serve me?"

Balin sighed quite nosily. Should he really be doing this? Yet, every fiber of his being told him to accept- that he was meant to be here. When did that feeling appear? "I suppose…" he heard himself say, "but, its only because I can't live with myself when pretty girls cry." He hoped that he did not just make the biggest mistake ever. What can he say? He loved a good adventure. Maybe this way he finally had a purpose again after all these years of being a wandering knight.

Freya gently laughed at his cheek joke and outstretched her hands. In a blinding light, a sword gracefully appeared in her palms. It was a far from modest design, as well. "Sir Balin, will you serve the lady and her priestesses in the quest to right all wrongs? Will you carry out her will when all appears lost?"

He was unsure of what to say or do and decided to do what he was use to. Dropping to his knee, Balin declared, "I swear."

Velaira took his hand and slit his palm. Before he could protest, the sword was placed into his hand. He felt something odd emanate from the contact….indescribable.

"So may it be," Freya breathed. Oddly, he felt unsteady as she guided him to stand before her. Just for a moment, he thought he saw an aura around Freya's figure… _No, that's impossible_, he thought before shrugging the idea off.

"What comes next, _my lady_?" he asked while checking out his new weapon. It was silver…? "Freya, you do realize that this weapon is silver. It will never make it through a fight." A silver weapon was about the worst one could think of. It was pretty, yes, but it would break and bend on first contact.

She merely laughed. "From all that you have seen and heard, would you not think better? The weapon is enchanted to be unbreakable. Silver was chosen as it is the purest metal. It also has many magical properties that will assist you in your endeavors. You will see…"

Just like most of the other times that she had spoken, he wasn't sure what to think. "Right…my mistake."

Freya shrugged, "I have your first task if you are ready." Balin nodded carefully and she continued while producing a necklace. "I need you to give this necklace to Emrys. Tell him…" She turned away while holding her hands over her chest. "Tell him that when he sleeps to think of the one he loves most." Dropping her hands, Freya moved closer to Balin. "Emrys will be found, well… by the time you get there, in Carohaise of Cameliard under the guise of Merlin." She grinned wickedly at Serena. "One other thing, Serena will go with you. She… needs some worldly experience. I trust it will not be too difficult."

Balin turned to look at the expressionless Serena before realizing how much he would have to baby sit. "Oh no! That place is a long way from paradise. I will not be holding her hand the whole way." He wasn't sure if 'long way' was the correct thing to say. He still had no idea where in the hell he was in the first place. One thing was certain, he was not going to have some inexperienced girl along. First of all, she is a witch which means she would be a fugitive in nearly all the kingdoms.

His comment appeared to have set off the girl's anger. Her eyes flared at the knight. "I do not need any of your 'hand holding!' I am no weak child. I am a born matriarch of my clan and have been trained for combat for many years!"

Balin grinned and put his hands up in a nonthreatening manner, "Well, forgive me, _princess_. You're still not going."

She marched up to him with a closed fist before her. "I'm going."

Balin rolled his eyes, "Excuse me if i don't want to be hunted down because I'm traveling with an unrestrained teenage sorceress."

Freya stopped Serena before she could respond, "Will you do as I have asked, Balin?"

He gave up. _Whatever. They never said that being a knight is easy. _"I was just trying to protect her. You already know that I'll do anything that you ask." He outstretched his hand. "Give me the neckless and hope that I don't get killed from having a magical weapon and girl with me."

Freya shrugged again. She was quite animate for a fay. Well he supposed that was what the Lady of the lake was… "Men only see what they wish," she said. "I would not worry so."

Balin looked down at the sword and wondered what he had gotten himself into. Was this really the wisest thing? He had always been warned to beware of the wickedness of magic… Worst is that he was going to be traveling with a witch the whole time doing magical tasks. This was just great!

* * *

_Merlin…_

In the arriving dusk, Merlin trailed behind Lancelot as their group followed King Leo and his warriors through a number of mountain passes. The warlock studied the massive expanse around him. He glanced down from the ranging heights noticing that the terrain below was neigh impossible to imagine at times. Numerous Rocks jutted out from the littered crags in many patterns, leaving the area under deprived of all light. The trapped water shifted into an eerie fog that left whatever was behind a mystery. _Creepy place_, Merlin couldn't help but think.

Nature wasn't the only thing on his mind. Merlin was still troubled by Gwaine's disappearance. The trackers observed that two men fought until they knocked each other down a hill, falling in the direction away from the camp. A large amount of tracks were, then, found leading back into Camelot's borders. It is unknown what had happen to the two men who were fighting. Likely it was as Queen Caron had suspected: that Sir Caradoc captured them. Though, why would a knight do such a thing to other knights? Maybe he shouldn't think about it. Who knows what Uther would allow under his good graces…

The group happened upon a cramped ravine that was only a few shoulders long. As they quickly passed through, Merlin noticed that there were actually people hidden behind the rocks above. Their grey cloaks blended into the earth creating no distinction between the two. The king assured that the men were mountain rangers and kept the city safe from invasion. When asked where the city was, he pointed out over the ridge and into the just now revealed valley. Sure enough, through the darkness, forests, and fog in the distance, a castle settled proudly above all else save for the mountains around it.

"Welcome to Carohaise, my friends," smiled King Leo de Grance, making an jokingly, elaborate wave of his arm.

"If there weren't any roads, you would never know there was a city here," voiced Lancelot as he took in the sights.

"That is, indeed, why my forefathers have never been conquered," the king acknowledged.

"No doubt," Lancelot nodded, "with the natural defenses of the ravines and the mountains would make it more than enough trouble."

"What about the grass- it's all yellow? There isn't enough sunlight for growth. How do you support your people?" asked Morgana with a hint of concern.

Merlin looked around and did notice that the grass was yellow. The ground was wet as the thick, pasty mud was evident and it was suddenly apparently that the sun did not shine here. The lack of warmth radiating from the earth made the fact certain enough. Instead, the feeling was a soggy slush of dirty water that had sat for far too long.

King Leo let out a quiet laugh, "Do not fret, young Pendragon. The people are well taken care of. There are other valleys, nearby, that do not get the fog as bad it does here." A moment after he spoke, his eyes drifted towards the orange peaks that gradient blue into the valley. Swiftly, the proud man's demeanor turned dark and his tone undertook urgency. "Come, we have tarried for too long. It is unsafe in the night."

Merlin thought it was odd that the king's mood shifted so suddenly. _Such an odd place, _he thought before following. Although he did note that kings happened to have insanity in at least one area. It must come with the job description. Uther was proof of that.

Morgana appeared to have also caught on to the king's emotion. Not that it was so difficult to notice Leo's mood swing. "May I ask why it is so dangerous?" she asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. Merlin was sure that she hadn't the faintest idea that she adopted a look so inquisitive. Probably from questioning Uther's judgment ever since she arrived from Camelot.

"We have been have difficulties with magical creatures and we have none who specialize in such matters," stated the king with a bit of regret.

Morgana turned back to look at Merlin and immediately made eye contact. He quivered under her gaze, unsure if he could ever look upon her in the same light ever again. He remembered the soft curve of her lips as she was warm against him. The wavy silk of her hair brought him euphoria - No, he mustn't think of it. She was now a princess, a queen. And he was a commoner. Whatever feelings exist, it, simply, cannot be. She was far too important for her to become distracted at a time like this… He couldn't be distracted. He had to be at his best to protect her. He will not fail like he had for Arthur. He had a second chance and he won't lose Morgana. He already lost her once, and he won't ever again if he had any say.

The princess grinned mischievously, "You're in luck, my lord." Gesturing behind her, she continued her response. "I have my trusty court wizard, Merlin, at my side."

He grimaced while thinking to himself. _Oh I am a 'trusty court wizard,' now, am I?_

The king swiveled in his saddle to look upon him. "Merlin, I would be grateful for any assistance that you may provide," his eyes skirted the tree line, "but let us speak further after dinner."

"I would be happy to help," said Merlin with slight nod. Well…now he was volunteered by _Morgana_ to assist in problems of 'magical nature'. Not that he had a problem with it. _Not at all…_

Merlin supposed that he shouldn't be upset about it. He was just tired and worried for Gwaine. He also wasn't certain that he could trust leaving Morgana's side. Not while this King Leo was an unknown threat or ally. He couldn't image leaving for a moment and her dying in his arms again. -And here he was thinking about it again. It was like an obsession to him now…

No, he couldn't blame Morgana for anything. It was just like her old self to want to help whenever she could. It was one of her best qualities. Arthur had always known as the gallant one, but the prince always had to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing. Morgana did it without a second thought. Gods, her passionate justice was attractive. He mentally berated himself for thinking such things. _Just go away evil thoughts…_ He couldn't understand why his heart betrayed him. He wanted the feelings to stop….at least his rational side thought so. _But she feels for me too_…

He sighed at the unending war over his heart. It was all impossible. He just had to wait out his heart. The feelings will go away.

They traveled downhill on a mud road that split through an impenetrable forest. The trees were large with few low baring branches. They towered into the sky, and blocked out any remaining light that may have crept through the fog. It was unsettling at best for one who had spent so much time in the castle. Yes, Merlin went on hunting trips with Arthur, but this place was… different. It wasn't the darkness of the fog. But, it was something. There is definitely dark magic at work here.

Unfortunately, if there was a problem, Merlin remembered that Gaius possessed all of the magic books. There, likely, were no other books that could aid him around here. He would be forced to use his prior experience to solve the problem. Whatever good that would do if it were something new.

Usually, Gwaine would have broken the silence with a joke that Morgana would have found offensive by now. The reminder only served to further weigh on his mind. Every time something went wrong…which was much lately, he blamed himself. He had all this power and still couldn't do anything to stop his friends from getting hurt. And these friends were almost all he had left except for Gaius and his mother. He could feel the constant struggle to keep away the pain. If he lost anyone else this soon, he would be broken… lost. Despite all, he had to stay strong for Guinevere, Lancelot, Morgana, and Gwaine. They all deserved to live well: away from Uther Pendragon's constant ire. Unfortunately, Arthur was the only barrier between Uther and his madness and he was gone… Uther would never stop in his hunt for them. Not until he cleansed the land of all magic. Not until he killed Morgana…

Traveling through the last of the forest, the city appeared in full view of the clearing. The sight was far from impressive in the comparison of many of the other castles Merlin had witnessed. It was about the size of King Cenred's castle which was a fairly good size, but no more. For all of the mountains and rock around them, stone was severely lacking in the constructs around the town. The walls were but wooden stockades that did the simplest of tasks such as keeping out wildlife. And it was appropriate to say that it was even failing at its function. Holes protruded in numerous amounts around the bent, split timber in a strange manner. It was as though something large was trying to find its way through the wall which was barely stopping it. Perhaps it was nothing. However, the timber did appear fresh from attempts to patch the wall. Surely, whatever had happened had been recent.

_"__Merlin…"_

The warlock was startled by the sudden voice, one that he really preferred to not hear right now. Despite his reservations, Merlin knew that the flaming dragon wouldn't have called out to him if the situation wasn't important. He worried about whatever it was that the king warned them about. He decided that it didn't matter because he would only be a few moments anyway.

He tilted his head towards the knight riding beside him. "Lancelot, I have to attend… business. Can you notify the guards at the gates that I will be in shortly?"

Lancelot squinted at him before acknowledging that he would do as asked. For a moment, Merlin wasn't sure if Lancelot was about to let him go off on his own. So not wasting anymore time, Merlin kicked his horse into a quick trot towards the nearby woods.

Immediately, upon entering the wood, Merlin was surrounded in a nearly suffocating darkness. He slowed his horse in hopes that it wouldn't run into a tree and was glad that the animal had better night vision than him.

Traveling for a few moments, Merlin started to worry that what his magic was sensing was not the dragon… The newly born night became quiet and empty of all sound. Seren, Merlin's horse, let out a slow breath. It is the Welsh word for star. Which Merlin had taken to naming the horse after the unique star mark on his side.

_Scratching…rustle… _Something was moving at a ridiculous speed.

Merlin whirled about, looking for the noise. He breathed in raggedly as his heart beat furiously. It seemed to be moving in circles around him, waiting for the right time. Feeding of his rising fear. He needed to do something! But what?

Merlin grimaced at his stupidity and turned his palm upright. Momentarily focusing, a hum softly emanated in a beautiful ring. Opening his eyes, he watched the light pierce the heart of the darkness. The glow tenderly pulsated from his hand giving way to a quiet forest. He felt the warmth of his spell and, unavoidably, smiled. He wasn't the only one who relaxed from the light as the horse calmed.

Quietly chuckling at the Seren's show of emotion, Merlin brushed his free hand against the horse's neck. "It'll be alright, boy. We'll show the dark that we're in charge." He received a snort in response which Merlin took as Seren's disbelief. Merlin shook his head at the horse's disapproval. "Your show of support is comforting, you know."

"Ah, young Merlin! There you are," boomed Kilgharrah appearing out of the darkness. Merlin had nearly fallen off of Seren at the dragon's sudden arrival. It had been the second time that night where the dragon had surprised him in some way and he reckoned that the lizard enjoyed it too. Much to his dismay, the horse had not even flinched. _Really? The dam horse is braver than I am!_

Merlin gave Kilgharrah a grumpy look, "You aren't funny you know. And you can stop with your gloating. I already know how close of a relative you are to a snake."

"Hardly," scoffed the dragon. "Now listen, we must speak of important matters."

"Alright…" Merlin really felt no need to speak of anything. Who knows that lies he may hear today.

Kilgharrah lowered his head, closer to Merlin. "I know that you still harbor feelings of mistrust for me because of the prince and I apologize for whatever it is that you believe that I have done. Know that I have been in constant searching for answers from the time of our last encounter."

Merlin knew that the apology was only halfhearted at most, but that was a lot coming from a dragon. He decided that he would at least hear what the dragon had to say. "Ok, so what have you discovered?"

The large dragon became angry at whatever it was he was about to speak about. "There are forces that interfering with matters that none should have power over. I must admit that it frightens me as they are far more powerful than you or I. As you are the stronger, I'm sure that you have sensed it. The feeling of unease. The unnatural pull."

Merlin would be lying if he wasn't unnerved from the dragon's fear. Matters worse, he sensed exactly what Kilgharrah was describing. The feeling, itself, is vague, subtle, yet powerful. It is otherwise, indescribable. "I have felt it…ever since that night we took back Camelot. It is growing stronger," he began before wanting to know more. "What could cause this? What is it?"

"I am… not entirely certain. It could be a number or ancient creatures. The conclusion most likely lies in that of an unshackled God of old. It has somehow freed itself of its duties and responsibilities. Now, it chooses to prey upon mankind for its own needs. This is not the first time. I am sure that you have heard the stories passed down from many cultures. Loki, Lucifer, the Greek Titans are a few of Gods who have done so in the past."

Merlin peered carefully at the lizard. "Lucifer wasn't a god. He was a fallen angel…Evil too I guess?" He wasn't completely sure of any of the old stories and legends.

The dragon chuckled at him which Merlin hated! "Humans are so naive. It is unfortunate that they are in a position to be otherwise. The Gods are not inherently good or evil, yet judged in the selfish use of their powers. I will tell you that there is a reason to why many of the Gods have the same powers and backgrounds. Though it is all a matter of debate, I will leave it at that, young warlock."

Merlin couldn't imagine what any of this meant. "Ok… so what can we do?"

"Once again, I have failed you," said Kilgharrah, closing his eyes momentarily in focus. "The entity is blocking every power of vision that I possess in this matter."

"That's just great! We are blind with even more questions!"

Of course, Kilgharrah was dimly waiting for the right time to be theatrical. "Perhaps not, I still see much of other happenings and will offer my advice to you. That is, should you wish it so."

He had to repeat himself? "Go on."

"Very well. I'm pleased that you have dismissed my advice on…_Morgana_." The dragon stated her name with difficulty- likely wanting to call her a witch. "I was wrong… Not withstanding, you should have no fear in trusting this new king. He will be able to offer much and you can proceed with no fear."

He was glad that Kilgharrah could address at least one of his concerns. He had cursed himself because he left Morgana's side to ride out here for the oversized lizard. So, Merlin nodded in response as it was time to leave. "Thank you for your advice, old friend. I must go before the princess frets too much."

Kilgharrah glanced around before speaking. "Merlin, I leave you with a warning to beware the evil in these woods. I will distract it while possible, but you must make haste to the castle as we have spoken for too long." He bowed before flapping his mighty wings. "Farewell, my lord."

As always, Kilgharrah had to fly away before he could ask what this 'evil in the woods' was. _No, that would have been too easy! Dam lizard swoops in and delivers more bad news. It seems that is what he specializes in._

Merlin tossed the glowing orb from his hand into the air and urged Seren onwards. The glowing orb trailed behind him as he hastily followed his former tracks back through the forest and into the clearing.

Merlin heard massive thumping. He starred behind him and saw nothing but utter darkness. Just when he thought he was safe, strange menacing grows protruded from the woods where he'd just left. Seren also heard it, doubling his pace. Gods, it scared Merlin to know that whatever that creature was, it almost was on top of him before he knew it was there! Not to mention that he was on horse back! It was no wonder why the king was so afraid of the night…

His heart picked up pace, unsure if the creature yet followed. As Merlin approached the stockade, the guards quickly opened the gates. Just as he went through the gates, the soldiers quickly closed it.

"What were you doing out there, man! It's dangerous!" shouted a man that ran up to him, his boot squashing through the mud. He was dressed in light chain mail with a black surcoat that flapped as he moved.

Merlin wasn't really sure what to say and answered as simply as he could."I'm sorry. I didn't know."

The man stared at him bewildered before shifting to recognition. "You must be the one that knight was talking about." Merlin silently confirmed. "Good to meet you, sir. Night Captain William Kinler at your service, and I reckon that you need to get to the castle."

"Yes, and…" Merlin glanced around, seeing nothing but the many buildings of the town. "Could you point me in the direction?"

William grinned, "No, sir. You get a guide. We can't have important guests getting lost."

"No, really, that's not necessary." This man was treating him like a noble and it made Merlin feel uncomfortable.

William wouldn't have any of it. "I insist! I won't have guests getting lost in the streets at night."

Merlin knew he wasn't getting out of this. _What the hell. Might as well take advantage. _"Alright, William, lead on."

* * *

_Morgause…_

"What is the meaning of this Lot?!" yelled King Donald. He stormed through Gododdin's war room's large doors with Prince Cedic impatiently following in his father's foot steps.

King Lot spared a fleeting glance at the interrupting King of Strathclyde, "I presumed that you would want to be here. And the only way I could move your ass from your throne was to make a false threat. Now, if you will, please take a seat." Lot guided his hand to an empty chair far to his right. Donald scowled as he and his son sat in their spots.

Morgause smirked while watched the proceedings from her spot in a dark corner of the room. She noted how the large map table graced the room's center which was surrounded by numerous chairs with many important dukes and kings of the Old North. At the head of the table perched King Lot. On his right was Prince Hoel Luwddoc, King Urien Rheged, Prince Owen Rheged, King Donald Hen, Prince Cedic Hen, Alvarr the bandit, and Pict Warlords Breth, Irb, and Gartnaich. The left side consisted of Queen Elaine Luwddoc, Princess Tania Luwddoc and dukes that were of no importance to Morgause. She didn't even care to notice them. The only thing Morgause cared about was power and revenge at this very moment. The table held much power. With that Uther Pendragon's head would be on a pike while Camelot burned behind her. She couldn't wait.

It all started when she took over Camelot. In a vision, the triple goddess had blessed Morgause with the knowledge to change Arthur's bane to whoever she wished. The goddess told her that the immortal army would not last and that if she followed through with her plan to protect it Emrys would be her death. Additionally, Morgause was told not to trust in Morgana. That her half sibling was a waste of effort. At first Morgause did not believe any of this, but as the High Priestess she obeyed anyway.

As fortunes would have it, the goddess was right about well…everything. The plan had been flawless and its vengeance brutal. It was completed with utter success. Morgause felt that she should have never doubted her mistress. Everything was going to turn out for the better.

Though, her magic was bothering her. Someone in the room was hiding something. Morgause narrowed her eyes at the few servants that littered the edges of the room. It was strange that none appeared to stand out. Her magic was clearly picking up on deceit. When she finds out who it is, she **will** kill them. No one will stop her.

"I'm here. Now, tell me why, Lot," grumbled Donald. His son covertly shaking his head at Donald's impatience.

Lot gave little regard to the man, preceding to use an opener that he had already formed, "Uther Pendragon, continues to mock us. He murdered my brother because Cenred refused to hand over his lands to Camelot."

"You intend to make war?" questioned Urien, straining in his attempt to hide his joy. Morgause wanted to laugh aloud. She knew that Urien was an easy ally if it meant going to war with Camelot. Ten years ago, Uther Pendragon stole the Kingdom of Rheged right under Urien's nose. The defeated king was forced to retreat to his eastern castle that the Romans began to build, Vindolanda. Ever since, Urien bid his time for revenge. If these numbskulls agree, he might finally get that revenge. Morgause couldn't describe how much she agreed wight he man.

"Why else would I call each of you here? This, gentlemen, is a council of war," responded Lot with a smug smile.

Donald appeared to have had enough as he yelled, standing up, "What exactly would possess me to do such a reckless act? Explain this to me!" The kings of the Old North had a pact with Uther Pendragon not to go to war with any Briton as long as the Anglo-Saxons were still on the island. And, unfortunately, it appeared that Donald did not agree with breaking any treaties. Morgause preferred not to work with a man who had no motives, but they needed the Strath Britons. They commanded the largest army in the North. The war could not hope to proceed without that power.

Lot set his boots upon the map table and leaned back. "I do not believe that you understand what I am saying. Listen closely, you **never** had a choice. If you do not cooperate, I **will** put someone on the throne that understands." Morgause smiled at Lot's bold demeanor. The man was a brute, but he wield his power with such confidence.

"You wouldn't dare. Not in the midst of council!" Donald raged with his face red and fist extended outward.

Morgause rolled her eyes. This man was a king? Such stupidity. He's going to get himself killed.

"Does anyone, here, object?" asked Lot, glancing around the room. He was met with faces of indifference. Swiveling his head back at the angry king, Lot grinned sadistically.

Donald's eyes went wide before turning to look at his son. "Cedic! Will you not defend your own father?"

The prince shook his head with pursed, disinterested lips, "No, father, I believe that it's time. We need rulers who believe in the cause of the northern kingdoms. Uther and his ilk have looked down on us for too long."

Lot chuckled while tilting his head, eyes rolled in Morgause's direction. "Well said. Morgause, would you be a dear and give the _former_ king a show of force?"

She nodded with one of her distinctive smirks. Usually Morgause would not do the bidding of any man, but this might be a good lesson to anyone else with doubts in the room. It had to be done.

King Donald tried to make a run for the door… He didn't quite make it. There was apparently an invisible wall in his path. "Oh! Where did that wall come from?" asked Morgause innocently.

He pushed with all his effort, making no progress as Morgause yet closed in. Her glee growing with every passing moment and step. Donald couldn't move- it was impossible. He slumped to his knees in defeat.

"My, my... giving up already? That takes the fun all out of it," she mocked in a casually sarcastic manner.

"Please…" he whimpered to the witch. The watching crowd laughed. It was the best showing they had in a long while. Donald always considered himself too good for his fellow nobles. Most of them had waited for the chance to see Donald get was coming to him.

"Please what? Please kill you?" she asked in a perversely, playful tone.

"Wait a moment," interrupted Urien. The majority of the table was annoyed. "Lot, what is this _witch_ doing here? She is blasphemer! Her own motives are fueled through the word of her Triple Goddess. I beg that such heresy to not be tolerated in this council."

Morgause couldn't believe this arrogant bastard! "You dare mock me and curse my mistress?!" Her eyes flared and fire blazed from her upright palms. "I **will** kill you. Hope that your Jehovah is strong enough to save you!"

Urien stood up, sword ringing freely into sight. "Do not speak the lord's name, heathen!"

Clapping, Lot began to chuckle. "As much as I enjoy this little stand off, I can't have you both at each other's throats. Lets settle this as civilized folk."

The tension took a few moments to settle before one party came to its senses. Urien was a devout man, but far from a fool. Who could live in a stand off against a High Priestess?

"Fine, I will hear you out," grumbled Urien as he sheathed his sword and sat down.

Morgause, however, made no attempt to stand down. She knew that Urien only pulled back to save his own skin. "Anna," said Lot as though she were a misbehaving child. Reluctantly, she sighed and closed her hands, extinguishing her magical fire. _How dare they make fun of me._

Lot endeavored to seal a peace between all the offended parties. "Urien, I know that you are a devout man of the Roman region, but I still follow the old ways. Though, listen, Morgause is welcome here, but so are you. This alliance concerns a matter of state, not of religion and depends on all of us to be understanding lest the lowlanders walk over all of us."

Urien didn't appear to be happy, but understood. "Very well, I understand you old friend. We will fight those southern bastards, just like old times."

Lot nodded, "Just like old times."

"If you are done with your hear to heart moment, can I kill this blunder?" asked Morgause nodding at the kneeling Donald before her.

"There is no need, my dear. The prison should do him well until the headsmen greets him in the morn." He gestured at a few of the soldiers in the room who dragged the former king out who was kicking and screaming the entire way. After the room ended its chuckling at Donald's behavior. Lot cleared his throat, "Right, well… to conclude matters on that front: Cedic, inform your brothers that if they are not happy in your secession, an angry witch will be coming after them."

Morgause rolled her eyes.

Cedic beamed, "I'm sure they will be happy to comply."

Lot stood. He decided to move on to the next order of business. "Before we were so rudely interrupted, we will be moving on to the battle plans." After placing a marker on the table, Lot, once more, looked at his fellow lords. "Carlisle is one of the most formidable strongholds in the land, but it is fortunate that Duke Raynor is an imbecile." Cedic and I will hold the bulk of our force, fifth teen thousand, or so, strong. We will hit the wall from the North, causing a distraction. Urien, Alvarr, and our Woad allies will cut of the wall's reinforcements from the east. My son, Hoel, will take what is left of Cenred's men and cut off any reinforcements and messengers south of Carlisle, effectively ensuring the surprise of our invasion." Lot sat down upon his throne. "By the day after the assault, I suspect that we will be sieging Old Pendragon and Penrith castles. From there, Lancaster is our next way point. It is likely that once we get that far, Uther will rally his forces at Manchester. Any questions?"

Morgause had to admit that it was a solid plan. Anyway, she would be there to smooth over any bumps. Ever since her first assault on Camelot failed, Morgause became more involved in any of her planning. She was not about to leave incompetent men to muck up her agenda. She had worked too hard for it all to fall apart this time.

Prince Owen, Urien's son, spoke up, "My lord, what about the Angles? Will they not seize the chance to attack us when we are at war with Camelot?"

Lot nodded in a sort of mock understanding. "A fair question, my young prince. Mercia and Northumbria are…having a disagreement. They will not trouble us when tensions are so high. Bernicia has been suffering a treasury problem and does not have the funds to war. We will have no problem, I can assure you."

"A fine plan, Lot," said Urien. "My only wish is to have my kingdom back."

"I am of a mind as long as you assist us in this war," reaffirmed Lot.

"That will not be a problem," said Urien.

"You men and your wars," huffed Elaine as she left through the rear doors. The lords all waited for Lot's reaction. Usually he did not take kindly to anyone speaking out, but the war must have put him in a good mood. Additionally, Morgause was there to set him on fire if he did anything to her sister.

Lot shrugged, "I believe that concludes our war council for today. My lords, I invite you all to dinner. In the mean time, the servants will assist you in any matters that you might require."

Chairs squeaked against the stone floor as they were pulled back from the table. The nobility poured out of the room. Right as Alvarr moved past Morgause, she stopped him. "Alvarr, I would have a moment of your so precious time."

He leaned toward her and smiled, "Of course, High Priestess."

She guided him towards the back stairway which connected to the royal chambers. Following a short journey, Morgause and Alvarr arrived at her room. Once they were both inside, she looked around before closing the door. Quickly she pulled out a small stone with a inscription on it and placed it near the door. She had to be sure that no dared to spy on her.

"You just wanted me alone, Morgause," flirted Alvarr with one of his grins. She was immune to his dam charms. Morgana, however, was not…maybe she could use that again one day.

Morgause groaned, "Don't be ridiculous. The only reason that I brought you here is because I believe that there are spies wondering our halls."

"Really now?" he asked feigning indifference. "I think you are just belong paranoid."

She waved him off, "How is my dear Mordred?"

Alvarr rubbed the back of his neck. "Ehm… A week ago, I could have told you with more…certainty."

"What?" Morgause began to fill with concern. "What has changed? Is he alright?" She hoped he was alright. She couldn't bare if Mordred was hurt.

"I'm sure. He heard the news of Morgana. You know, her being proclaimed a witch and that she was still alive."

"Well? What is he doing?" she asked, becoming more impatient.

"You know him, he always had a crush on her and is chasing the rumors of her whereabouts."

"Ugh, the fool boy! He shouldn't even go near the girl," grunted Morgause. She wasn't sure if she was more angry at the fact that Mordred fancied Morgana or that he run off on his own. When Morgause finds him they are going to have to have a talk about who Morgana really is. The whole situation is repulsive!

Alvarr continued as though the information had not even affected the witch. "Speaking of rumors, I've heard whispers that Emrys travels with Morgana, as well."

"Emrys?" The name shocked her. It is the one that the Goddess spoke of killing her. "Is there any truth to this? I've heard nothing from the Goddess of Emry's whereabouts…" she paused, tilting her head while narrowing her eyes. "Where did you hear these 'whispers'?" She really had to discover the source of Alvarr's information.

The bandit shrugged nonchalantly, "The druids. And when have they ever been wrong?"

"Unbelievable! How do a bunch of lowly hermits acquire such information? I need to understand their methods…" she said trailing off into thought.

Alvarr let out a hearty laugh, "Yes, I can see it now! In the middle of the woods lie the modest hovel of Morgause as she attempts to understand the common druid. Oh how she swoons over her newly grown garden."

The priestess pouted while pulling her golden locks behind her ears. "Do no use me as your means of entertainment. I only wish to procure a spy and not become one of those wretched forest dwelling pacifists."

"I'm certain that your description really offends them," he off noted sarcastically. "Anyway, wasn't that what Mordred was suppose to be? Your agent?"

"No, never. I could never do that to him. His becoming a druid was out of my hands as it appeared that the Goddess had other plans for him. As her priestess I had no other choice but to obey her will."

"How very morbid," Alvarr yawned. "I'm glad I'm not a part of any of these fan clubs. I just want Camelot to burn. That's good enough for me."

Morgause smiled and lighted an orb, enchased in both of her hands. "The Goddess will help you with what wish." She gestured to him. "Come closer and I will show you."

* * *

_Lucan…_

After the assault on Morgana Pendragon and her fugitives, Lucan and eight of the remaining survivors made their way back to Camelot. In no great hurry, the defeated soldiers lugged through the thick brush of the Darkling Woods as most of them were in firm disbelief. The former Prince Arthur's man servant had plainly killed half of their group. A manservant of all people that had such power! It was troublesome that this 'Merlin' had been hiding right under their noses all this time.

Thus, the majority of the men were content to remain in silent reflection and continue to mull over what had happened. Though, already it was obvious that Finn and Sir Brennis had gotten over the aftermath. Deciding to pass the time, the two attempted to make light of the situation or somewhat make sense of it. It must had been their way of copping.

"That Lord Eric was right. Sorcerer right kicked our asses," mumbled Finn. Preceding the skirmish, he had strapped a boiled, leather bracer to his broken arm and still decided to fight. Wouldn't have mattered at all the way it all went down. They could all agree on that.

"I watched the devil's eyes as they glowed," said Sir Brennis as he pulled out his half length sword. "It melted my dammed sword with a thought." The charred edge of the blade looked as though Lucifer himself took a piss on it. In some measure, that's what the soldiers and knights truly believed ever since Uther Pendragon linked magic with that of devil worship.

Finn stared at the sword with wide eyes, "By hell! You're lucky that was all that melted."

Brennis chuckled gaudily. "When we get back home," he grinned, "I'll drink to that."

Finn slapped the knight on the back, "Good, cause you're buying, Sir Knight." He turned serious with a sudden thought. "Though, I tell all of you. That dammed Idiot Eric should be paying for all our drinks. He came here preaching his high and mighty northern nonsense and look where that got him! The birds are probably picking at his dead eyes right now."

Steward walked alongside all of them in an absentminded state. "You shouldn't speak of the fallen like that."

Finn loudly scoffed, "I'm sure the dead really don't care."

"How are you so sure? Have you ever been dead?" retorted Lucan, challenging the belligerent fool. He couldn't stand Finn for obvious reasons.

"Well…I…"

"Exactly. Shut the hell up," warned Lucan, grasping the hilt of his sword.

Steward was still staring off into space as he spoke, "There were three and we numbered…twenty. God, I don't understand."

"What I don't understand why they let us go. Two sorcerers **and they let us go**?!" stressed Sir Lucan. He couldn't wrap his head around that dammed fact. _I thought that Sorcerers are suppose to be these damnable evil monsters. Two heads and the works when they start their cursing._

"Sorcerers are masters of deceit. More so, a lady of nobility. Morgana Pendragon is such a woman that she will ensnare you before you even realize that she put venom in your blood," said Brennis with a sneer.

"Come on, Brennis. By all that's holy you had to see those legs. I'm sure that's what you mean being ensnared. I wouldn't mind getting-"

"FINN!" yelled out Steward. "The king would've had your head if he heard that."

One of the other men named Lugh voiced his opinion, "Yeah, it would count as two crimes now. Fraternizing with a sorceress and banging the king's daughter. Take your pick." The group bust out laughing. They didn't give a dam. They some how survived and that's all that mattered.

* * *

_Unknown…_

"Wine, my lord?" he asked King Lot, bringing a small tray with different mugs close to the king.

Lot became quickly offended at the offer, "Are you daft, boy? We drink mead here!"

The servant grinned handing over the correct mug, "Of course, sire. T'was just the queen's idea of testing your liquor."

The king belched quite belligerently after taking a gulp and slammed the mug on the table. "Well you can tell the queen to mind her own fucking liquor… wait…" Lot seemed to forget his train of thought. "You'd better not tell her that or I'd have to kill you."

The servant disguised his amusement before moving away, "Right, sire."

"New fucking servants," mumbled Lot when he thought the servant was out of earshot.

A short distance away from the nobles, the servant disposed of small bottle. Grinning, he glided into a door way of the kitchen and was immediately yelled out by the cook within. Her blond hair was a blur as she spun around to face the intruder. "The hell are you doing in here? Get out before I have you flogged."

_Oh she is pleasant,_ he thought.

"I'm suppose to be in here," he said, putting on his most innocent smile. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"No you aren't," she shook her head while pointing towards the door, "so get out."

_I see…playing hard to get. _So, he went with the next tactic, feign ridiculous knowledge. "You didn't give the chance to say the password."

She scratched her head. "What are you going on about? There's no password."

"I can see why they picked you. You are very good."

The misdirection in conversation went over the girl's head. _This is almost too easy…_

Her mouth drooped, "What?"

Final tactic, announce the 'real reason' he was here and gain her trust. "The king desires that you to speak to the guests on the recipe of your famous beef cuisine. I've heard Prince Owen was looking to meet you himself."

The cook blushed a little. Prince Owen Rheged was somewhat of a female idol in the north with his ruggedly noble looks. "No, you must be mistaken."

"I just came from the king," he shrugged. "You can ask any of the others."

She seemed uncertain, but flushed as she realized how much of a fight she put up over nothing. "It is alright. Thank you for telling me." She causally walked out of the room with a big smile.

The servant wasted no further time. He moved over to the window and used a dull knife to pop out a corner of the window seal. Removing the wooden block it revealed a hollow spot with rope inside.

Quickly, the servant lowered the rope and shimmied down the side of the castle. He chuckled at the blind spot made by the architect on the cornered edge of a rounded tower. No one could see him at all. It was perfect.

At the bottom of the tower, he dug out a small box from just under the castle wall. Unsnapping the straps, he took out a parchment and began to scribble upon it.

_Your lordship,_

_I have bought you time, but I fear it will be not enough. Our enemies bring its full might on your very doorstep. I warn you to beware attacks from the least suspecting borders. You will be surrounded and without aid. They will be twenty thousand strong. You must hold out as long as possible._

_Warn the dragon. _

_The war is beginning._

_Your servant and friend,_

_-LH_

Taking out a small instrument, the servant played a short, three note tune. After a moment, a flutter of feathers dived onto his shoulder.

"Hey buddy," he grinned while he pet the bird as it happily brushed up against his hand in response. Knowing that he could no longer waste anymore time, he rolled up the parchment and attached it to the bird's leg. Recalling the tune for the bird's destination, the servant began to play the instrument one last time.

The bird set off towards the south. He only hoped that the duke will have time enough to react.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

So what do you think? I leave you with this question that I can't decide. Do you all want Lancelot and Guinevere to establish more of their relationship in the next part? I was thinking of waiting on it, but it does not really matter.

Thanks for sticking with me. We're finally starting to get away from vanilla Merlin so it should be a little more fun. If you are reading this for the romance I say that you just have to hold on to that monster. Through all the books, tv shows, games, and fan fiction that I have ever laid eyes on, I have realized that the plot that stuck with me is one where the characters have gone through hell before finally succumbing to their feelings. That is what is going to happen in this story.

*Some of the appearances for next part.

Uther: has regrets and decides his future.

Merlin: has a talk with lancelot, investigates the creature attacks, and discovers more about the past.

Balin: has trouble with his new traveling companion.

Anyway, the next part is going to have a lot of background story. I have always wanted to fill in some of the plot holes with some of my own ideas of what happened that BBC left in the series.

Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure that Freya, Morgause, and Morgana will not be in the next part at all.


End file.
